


You're Family

by hirusen



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Adopted Children, Adoption, Angst with a Happy Ending, Asking Permission To Touch, Bath Sex, Bubble Bath, Comfort Reading, Coming Untouched, Consensual Underage Sex, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Deceit And Patton Are Brothers, Deceit Is Virgil's Father Figure, Dehydration, Domestic Fluff, Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Family, Family Feels, Father Figures, Father-Son Relationship, Fights, First Crush, First Kiss, First Love, First Time Blow Jobs, Gentleness, Getting to Know Each Other, Holding Hands, Hugs, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Mind Control, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kissing, Language, Late Night Conversations, Late at Night, M/M, Malnutrition, Memories, Mind Control, Nipple Play, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Physical Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protectiveness, Rape, Roman Draws, Roman Is Worried About Virgil, Sexual Abuse, Sharing Clothes, Sharing a Bed, Sketches, Sneaking Out, Starvation, Tags Are Hard, Taking Virgil In, Teen Crush, Teen Romance, Teenagers, The Mindscape, Two Fathers, Unexpected Visitors, Virgil's From An Abusive Household, visits
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-03-23 03:21:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 21
Words: 78,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13778580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hirusen/pseuds/hirusen
Summary: When Deceit comes by their home unexpectedly, they were surprised when he had company with him.





	1. First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> I had the idea for this after a really weird dream I had where I was Virgil and Deceit was taking care of me like a father would. I know, but don't ask; my muse is very strange.

"Roman! Are you coming down to eat?" "Yeah!" Patton smiled as he heard Roman hurry out of his room, smiling to him from the bottom of the stairs. "Morning, kiddo." "Morning, Pat. Where's Logan?" "He just stepped out to grab some things for dinner. Come on, let's eat." Morality laughed warmly as the young teen rushed past him to get to the table, his plate of pancakes still warm. Patton joined the younger trait and ate with him, happy when Roman showed him his latest drawings in his sketchbook. The front door opened a few minutes later, Logan walking into view with a bag of groceries. "Hello, Roman." "Hi." "Logan, sweety, you should see his newest drawings! They are so good!" Logan raised a brow at the comment and Roman proudly handed his sketchbook over to Logic.

"...These are impressive, Roman. Well done." Patton giggled at how Thomas's creativity beamed at his words. It was a little hard for him to get any praise from Logic when he's been stressed out like he has been these last few days. "How are your students doing?" The teacher sighed deeply. "That bad, huh?" "It's not that, Patton. It's just...several of my students have come to me with concerns about the welfare of several of their classmates and even I can see the signs of abuse." "...Is that why you've been so stressed?" Roman asked and the other Side nodded, leaning against the counter with a defeated expression.

"I've tried to talk to them about it, even suggesting that they talk to the school nurse or the principal about it, but they're all just so scared. I wish I could do more for them." Patton gently rubbed Logan's arm. "You being there for them is the best thing you can do right now, hun. If need be, I'll drop by if you think it'll help them open up, okay?" Logan gave him a weak smile, pulling him in closer to kiss him. Roman rolled his eyes at the older traits's open affection, but it wasn't an uncommon thing for him to see. Morality's always been very open with his relationship with Logic, wordlessly telling Roman that he can come to him about anything.

"Did you want to help grade some of the papers, Roman?" The teen perked up, nearly jumping to his feet with an eagerness Logan can't help but joyfully smile at. He was always interested in his students works; many of his ideas for stories and artwork coming from them, in fact. "You two have fun. I'll call you two down when lunch is ready. And Roman?" "Yeah?" "Please remember to wash your hands before you help Logan, okay?" The named teen groaned. "Yes, dad."

* * *

Patton was just tidying things up in the commons when there was a knock on the front door. Which was strange since none of them were expecting guests. "Hel--Deceit?" Patton's cheery welcome was cut off when he saw the Dark Side standing before him. "How can I help you?" His tone was a mock friendliness and they both knew it. "I was wondering if I could drop this one off for a while? I have somethings to take care of and the others aren't home." Deceit spoke as he side-stepped and Patton's eyes widened.

Standing him behind was a teenager about a year younger than Roman. He wore a heavy black jacket, black skinny jeans, and a pair of Converse. Under his eyes looked like eyeshadow, though they were hidden behind his bangs. "Oh, of course! Come on in, sweety!" The teen seemed surprised by his warm welcome, but gave him a weak nod, walking into the house. "I'll be back around 6 to pick him up." Deceit told Patton, the other glaring at his icy coyness. "Alright. Until then." Deceit turned to leave and that's when Patton shut the front door.

"I'm a little surprised. I didn't think that they had a child." Patton stated to the teen, he was leaning against the wall, eyes on his feet. "Dad...doesn't like people to know about me." Patton's expression softened. "Well, it's nice to meet you, kiddo. My name is Patton." "...Virgil..." "Virgil, huh? Well that's a nice name!" Virgil jumped a little at his cheeriness, but the father of the Light Sides just chalked it up to the teen being lost in his own thoughts. "Did someone come by?" Logan asked as he came downstairs, rounding the corner and finding the other teen in the hallway with Patton. "Oh. Greetings." "Deceit dropped him off. Virgil, this is Logan." The teacher saw that he glanced to him from the corner of his eye, giving him a small smile and wave. "Perhaps he'd feel more comfortable with Roman?"

Logic suggested when he took in just how tense the teenager was. "Roman?" Virgil asked and Patton smiled brightly. "Oh, he's our child. He's around your age too, so I'm sure you two will get along great!" Virgil didn't know what to do with this cheerful man before him; Deceit's never been like this unless he's going to do something to him. Was it the same for this Roman? "Come on, sweety, I'll take you to his room." Virgil nodded shallowly, tailing Patton at a distance. They walked down the hallway until they reached the door at the end of it, Patton knocking a few times. "Ro? Honey, there's someone I'd like you to meet!" "Just a second!" A male voice called and Virgil felt his heart skip a beat from the mere sound of his voice alone.

The door opened and Virgil felt his heart stop. This kid was gorgeous; it was like a Disney Prince was standing before them. "Roman, this is Virgil." Roman gave him a warm yet cocky grin. "Hey. It's nice to meet you." "You don't mind entertaining him while he's here, do you?" "Of course not! Come, come!" Virgil hesitated when he started to walk past Patton, like he was waiting for something to happen, nearly jumping into Roman's room when he was clear of his reach. The duo exchanged a glance, but just shrugged it off. Virgil was from the Dark Sides's home; they have no way of knowing what the house rules there are.

"I'll bring you up lunch in a half hour. Did you want anything, Virgil?" The teen froze in place, but slowly shook his head. "Are you sure, honey? I don't mind making something for you." "I-It's okay. I'm not that hungry. B-But! Thank you."  _Well, at least Deceit was wise enough to teach him proper manners._ It was something the Side himself was sorely lacking. "Alright. See you two soon." Patton gently shut the door, leaving him alone with Roman. "So...you're from the Dark Sides's home?" Virgil nodded, his hands clenching the sleeves of his jacket. "...They let you keep all of this stuff?" Virgil asked, amazed by just how much  _stuff_ was in his room. Amazed that he even had his own room to start with. "Yeah. Do...you not?" He shook his head. "Dad...doesn't like a lot of...clutter."

"You mean Deceit?" Virgil glanced to his feet. "...I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked that." "I-It's okay." Virgil hushed as he walked over to one of the shelves in the room, taking in the statues of dragons, princes, and princesses. "You like them?" "Yeah." "Patton got them for me since I am actually from royalty." "Really?" Roman nodded his head. "Prince Roman is my full title; I'm a knight too." "So, you've got a sword?" Roman grinned brightly as he headed for his closet, opening it up and pulling out a sheathed katana. "I wanted a standard sword that you always see knights having, but they gave me this one instead; I really love it though." Roman was thrilled when he caught the tiny grin on Virgil's lips.

"So...what part of Thomas are you?" Virgil asked and the other teen displayed high pride as he said, "His creativity!" He gestured to Virgil. "And you?" "I'm...I'm his anxiety." The smile dropped a little from Roman's face. "O-Oh. I see...uh..." Shit. Shit, he messed up. He should have just done like Deceit said and kept his stupid, worthless mouth shut! "I'm...not making you anxious...am I?" ...What? "N-No. But...why..?" "Do I ask? Um..." Roman looked away, unsure of how he should say it. As the awkward tension started to build up, the door opened and they both jumped.

"Oh! I'm sorry, boys! I just couldn't knock since I had my hands full." Patton spoke as he entered Roman's room, setting down a tray with a sandwich and a side of chips, two drinks on it. "What's with the drinks, dad?" Roman asked and the other smiled. "Well, even if Virgil isn't feeling hungry, I'm sure he would like something to drink?" That was a question and Virgil reacted on instinct, smiling gratefully to the father figure. "Th-Thank you." "Of course, hun." He turned to look at Roman. "Just leave the tray outside when you two are finished." "I will. Thanks, Pat!" Whoa. Roman had to be pretty brave to call his father figure by something other than dad or sir. Patton gave them a bright grin before leaving again. Roman sat down in front of the tray, waiting for Virgil to join him before he started to eat.

Roman glanced to Virgil when he faintly heard his stomach growl, seeing the longing in his eyes as he stared at the meal. "...You sure you don't want any? I don't mind sharing." He asked with half of the sandwich presented to him, a hopeful look in his eyes. Sadly, the other teen shook his head. "I'm not really that hungry." He stated once more as he took his drink and took small sips. Virgil had to go slow so he didn't show signs of his stomach twisting in pain from the milk; it's been three whole days since Deceit last let him have anything to eat, so the natural fat and sugar in the milk was making his stomach churn violently. He watched with a ravenous desire as Roman ate, wondering what he had to do in order for Patton to feed him so regularly.

"So...what traits are Patton and Logan?" "Logan is Thomas's logical side while Patton is his morality." "And, they do things outside of the mindscape right?" Roman hummed as he took a large gulp of his drink. "Logan's a teacher. I usually help him grade his students's papers and projects since I can get some good ideas for stories or artwork from them." "And...Patton?" "He's more of a stay at home father. Though, he has a PhD in psychology and sometimes goes to the school Logan teaches at to help the students there with mental issues." Virgil nodded, taking another sip of the milk. "...Can I ask what Deceit does?" Virgil shook his head. "I...don't know. All I know is that he isn't home that often, so the others have to take care of me." "But, he's your father isn't he? Shouldn't he be there a little more?"

Virgil shook his head, putting his cup down and started to pick at the sleeve of his jacket. Roman placed his hand over his own and quickly pulled it away when Virgil yelped. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare you!" Roman quickly apologized, his heart sinking when he saw tears welling up in the other's eyes. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Virgil quickly wiped his sleeves against his eyes, trying to hurriedly remove the tears from his eyes; he didn't want Deceit to discipline him when they got back home because he couldn't keep from crying. Roman was just there, half stuck between standing and sitting, as he witnessed the other teen's actions.  _Should I get dad? Or Logan? No, wait, what if that makes this worse? How do I calm him down? Shit. Shit!_ "V-Virgil?" Roman hesitated, reaching his hand out again, but this time stopping when he knew that the other could see it. "I want to know if you're scared. Can you please take my hand if you are?"

Oh, how Roman's heart broke at how quickly Virgil snared his offered hand, his grip on it like a vice as he shook hard, still trying to fight off his tears. Roman tightened his own grip, waiting until he saw Virgil's reddening eyes before offering him a kind smile. "I'm sorry, Virgil. I didn't mean to scare you. Would you like me to warn you when I'm about to touch you?" He nodded and Roman returned it. "I'll tell Patton and Logan that you would liked to be warned before we touch you, okay?" "...Okay." Virgil's voice was weak and thick, like it was trapped in his throat and he was too scared to let it out. After a few long minutes, Virgil stopped trying to rub his eyes off his face and the shaking slowed.

Roman had already finished his lunch when Virgil freaked out, but he noticed that he still hadn't finished his drink. "...Did you want to hear one of my stories?" "Huh?" "My stories. Did you want to hear me read one of them?" "Um...Y-Yeah." Roman grinned ecstatically, scrambling to his feet and rushing over to a bookshelf, grabbing one of the dozens of spirals from the stacks and rushed back over to Virgil. "You wanna sit on the bed?" He shook his head, moving so he was in front of where Roman was, drawing his knees to his chest, arms wrapped around them. Roman's eyes saddened a little at the sight before him, but he didn't let that expression stay, clearing his throat before dramatically beginning to read one of his many tales.

* * *

Logan glanced over to the front door when there was a knock on it, but instantly knew who was behind it when Patton's shoulders sunk. "Virgil! Honey, can you please come downstairs?!" They waited and were a little surprised when they saw both Virgil and Roman walk down, Logan spotting that they had been holding hands until they reached the bottom of the stairs. "Your father's here." Virgil nodded, his head falling so he looked exactly like he did when he first arrive. Patton walked with him to the front door, opening it in such a way that he shielded Virgil for a moment. "Time to come home, Virgil." "Yes, sir..." Deceit smirked as Virgil came back into his reach, letting his hand fall onto the small of his back; he was proud of how well he's trained the boy, since he'd normally flinch as such a touch--since he knew exactly what it meant when he got home--but he didn't, making no sign that his touch had any kind of reaction for him.

 _...I guess I'll reward him for behaving._ "Virgil?" Patton turned back to the duo when Deceit said the boy's name, seeing as Virgil only glanced in Deceit's direction, avoiding eye contact with him. "Yes, sir?" "What would you like for dinner?" Virgil's whole being lit up. Was he being serious? No coy look in his eyes, and there wasn't a sarcastic tone to his words...he actually meant it! A smile spread Virgil's mouth, his eyes sparking at the mere offer of food. "A-Anything, sir! Whatever you'd like to make, I'd be happy to eat, sir!" "Good boy." Deceit started to leave, Virgil at his side, but he casted a wicked smirk to Patton before they left his view.

Patton closed the door, walked into the kitchen, and slammed the knife he was using to cut up vegetables into one of the carrots, the food basically shattered apart from the force. "Dad?!" "Patton!" Patton growled before he took in a breath. "I'm sorry. It's just...I don't like how Deceit addresses Virgil. He makes it seem like Virgil is just a pet or an object. That's not how a father should see his children!" Roman rushed into the kitchen and hugged Patton from behind, feeling as his shoulders drooped, his hand coming up to touch Roman's arms.

"...Oh. Before I totally forget, Virgil wanted us to ask before we touch him." Logan and Patton exchanged a look at Roman's words. "Why?" Logic asked and the Prince took a slow breath; it was clear to the duo that something happened in his room. "I was just asking him if he knew what Deceit did and he started to pick at his jacket; I just touched him for a second, but he freaked out pretty bad. I asked him to take my hand if he was scared and..." Patton turned around and pulled Roman into his own embrace, stroking his hair as he choked back his tears. "I think he'd be more comfortable if we did this for him..." "...I'm proud of you, Roman." Patton hushed and the other looked up at him, tears starting to stain his cheeks. "I know you must have been scared yourself, unsure of what you should do. You could have left him your room to get either one of us; instead, you stayed with him and figured out what you could try to help him." Roman smiled weakly to his father figure before burying his face into his shirt, weeping softly.

"You wanna just hold me while I finish making dinner?" Patton offered and the teen nodded, his body shaking a little as he valiantly attempted to fight off his tears. Logan, clearly concerned for how distressed Roman was, turned on the TV and flipped through the channels until he found the one that constantly played Disney songs. He spotted his little grin as Patton swayed with the music, the duo hearing as Roman softly sung along as he calmed down.


	2. A Little Smile

Roman sighed. He was in his room, sketchbook in his lap, drawing the outline of something when there was a knock on his door. "Roman? Are you awake?" "Yes. You can come in, Logan." The teacher opened his door, a soft look in his eyes as he sat down on the edge of the teen's bed. "What are you drawing?" "...Virgil..." Logan picked up the light flush at sprung onto Roman's cheeks when he said the name. "Well, well. Did you find your love at first sight?" "N-No!" Logic chuckled warmly at how quickly Roman denied his accusation, his face growing redder from his sharp response. "...Come on. It's time for dinner, sweetheart." "...Lo?" Named man turned to the younger Side, his eyes growing soft when he saw Roman's open arms. He pulled him into a tight hug, rocking the teen back and forth.

"I'm a little worried about him too. But, until we know what's going on, there's nothing Patton or I can do." "I-I know...I just..." "Sh. Sh, it's okay." Roman felt his lower lip tremble and he sniffed loudly, hoping to suck his tears back into his eyes. "Come on. We can watch one of your favorites after dinner. How does that sound?" Roman smiled weakly, but he was happier. As he slipped out of his bed, his thoughts traveled to the other teen dressed in black with that distant, sad look in his eyes.

* * *

Virgil yelped as his body was slammed into the wall, pain shooting through him as he collapsed onto the floor, but kept quiet. "You stupid, worthless mutt. I thought I told you to have this done before I came back!" Deceit growled, the heel of his boot digging into Virgil's arm, the teen desperately keeping his voice hidden away so it didn't get any worse. He glanced over to his older brothers, but they just smirked; he narrowed his eyes at them, but said nothing. He  **had** gotten the outlandish task given to him by Deceit done before his father figure came home, but he just knew that the others had messed it up again on purpose.

They enjoyed watching him get punished for things he didn't do. "I-I'm sorry, sir! I won't do it again, sir!" Deceit glared at the teen cowering under him, seeing the fear setting in deeper in his eyes. He pulled his boot off his arm, presenting it to Virgil's face; he smiled warmly to the teen when he flinched away, fully excepting him to stomp on his face. Virgil half opened his eyes when he didn't feel any pain blooming on his face, seeing that Deceit's boot was still in his face. He didn't hesitate any further, licking a long stripe along the bottom of his boot.

"Good pet." Deceit praised before he kicked him in his stomach, Virgil choking on the bile that rose, but he quickly swallowed it back down. If he threw up on Deceit's boots, he's gonna get so much more than what he just went through. "I don't know, dad, maybe he should just go hungry tonight. He did disobey you." Oh how Virgil wanted to get to his feet and lunge at his older brother; the fucking bastard knew--and was most likely the one behind it all--that Virgil had done what he was told to do. "No. He can eat tonight." Deceit spoke as he put something into his bowl, walking back to Virgil and letting it go.

Half of the contents spilled from the bowl, Virgil seeing that a good quarter of it being food that had spoiled, but he didn't care. He put it back into his bowl and began to eat. He felt as his stomach was rolling from the smell of his 'dinner' alone, but he had to fight against it, forcing his gag reflex to work with him for now to keep the food down. Virgil, of course, wasn't using any kind of utensil to eat, or even his hands; no, he was on his hands and knees, eating his meal like a dog. "Enough." Deceit coldly stated as he grabbed Virgil's hair and ripped him away from the bowl, the teenager whimpering from how roughly he was being with him tonight.

"Can't even finish his dinner." His older brother spoke as Deceit picked up the bowl, throwing it at Virgil's face, the metal clipping his cheek hard and the skin broke open. Virgil quickly brought his sleeve up to the opened cut, making sure no blood got onto the carpet. The other Dark Sides laughed at him, but Deceit knelt down, forcing his hand away from his cheek. "...You can clean it up. Three minutes." Deceit told him and Virgil scrambled to his feet, running upstairs, tripping over himself as he reached the bathroom, his chin slamming into the edge of the toilet, his teeth clicking together roughly.

He forced himself to ignore the new pain in favor of ripping the first aid kit open. He opened up the bottle of hydrogen-peroxide and quickly poured some onto a cotton ball, rubbing it against the cut. His eyes squeezed shut from the sting, but Virgil used that as a means to focus his movements, getting a bandage open and squeezing some neosporin onto the clean patch; he never had time to properly put it on the actual cut anyway. He carefully placed it over the cut and slammed the first aid kit shut, putting it back in place as he tossed the trash away, running back downstairs. He was back in his spot moments later; judging by his brothers cursing, he made it back just in time.

"...Well, well. I suppose you've earned a pillow tonight." Virgil kept the smile off his lips, his eyes on his shoes as he spoke, "Thank you, sir." Deceit grabbed him by the back of his neck, keeping him bent over as he dragged him to his room for tonight which was basically a closest with a window in it. It was always bitterly cold and the window never fully closed, but Virgil's noticed that Deceit's been putting him in here a lot more often as of these last two weeks. As he was tossed inside of the room, his leg caught the edge of something, Virgil muffling his groan of pain. "Here." His father figure tossed him something that you would very loosely describe as a pillow to him, Virgil eternally grateful for it either way.

"Um...sir?" Deceit stormed into the room, his hand raised and Virgil curled into a ball, his hands covering the back of his neck. "I-I'm so sorry to speak out of turn! A-And I know I wasn't asked to, b-but I had a question, sir!" Deceit loomed over him, deciding whether he should let this worthless child speak. But, he was brave enough to speak up when he knew the consequence of doing such a thing, so this must have been incredibly important to Virgil. Deceit growled, but lowered his hand. "Speak." "Is...this my room?" Deceit scoffed. "Why would you even ask that? You know you don't have one because you don't deserve one." "I-I understand that, sir, b-but if...if this was my room, w-wouldn't that be g-good?"

Hm. What point was he trying to make this time to validate him getting a room? "Explain." Virgil uncurled a little. "W-Well. If this was m-my room, then I'd be out of your sight un-unless you wanted to see me or I was called upon. I-If you were worried that I might try to run away, t-this is the only room b-b-besides the front door with a lock on it." Deceit smiled to the boy at his feet. "You do realize that this will be more of a cell than a room, correct?" "Y-Yes, sir." Virgil felt his heartbeat speed up when Deceit's hand wrapped around his chin, yanking his head up so he was forced to lock his eyes with the older man's. "Seeing as you have been behaving yourself better this week, I will allow it. This will be your room from now on, mutt. You understand?" "Y-Yes, sir. I understand."

Deceit tossed him away from his form, turning and slamming the door shut. Virgil heard him lock the door, but he didn't mind. This was the happiest he's been in a while; he got fed, he was allowed to treat his cut, he was given a pillow for the night,  **AND** he was finally given a room! Laying down, making sure that his jacket was zipped up to try and fight against the cold, Virgil felt a smile creep onto his lips. Just a little, honest smile, but it was something he nearly forgot he could do. He let his eyes go heavy and drift into blissfully blank dreams for that night, the smile still on his lips.


	3. Drop Off

It's been three whole weeks since they first saw Virgil. Logan had been able to get some of his students to open up about the abuse they were suffering through, Patton with him when they did and he made sure each student got the proper help they needed based on the situation. "Thank you, baby. I was so worried that they wouldn't ever open up." "So was I. Poor things. There's no reason for anyone, child or adult, to go through what they are." Patton spoke as Logan took his hand as they walked back to their home, surprised at what was in front of their front door.

Or rather, who.

"Virgil?" Patton quipped and the teen jerked to his feet. "H-Hello, sir! I-I mean, Patton." Morality smiled brightly as he rushed over to the teen's side, his arms opened to hug him, but he remembered what Roman said and slowed his steps. "It is alright if I hug you?" Virgil was shocked. He was so sure that Roman didn't even bother to tell his father figures about what he promised. "Y-Yeah." Virgil was engulfed by warmth and it felt so strange to him. I mean, he understood that this was something some people showed for each other, but his family didn't show him anything close to this back home.

Patton felt something that had him worried in an instant, but he didn't bring it up as he withdrew. "May I ask what brings you here, Virgil? Not that we mind your company." Logan asked and Virgil reached into his back pocket, pulling out a note. "It's from my dad." Patton opened it up, reading it carefully.

_Greetings Patton and Logan,_

_I have to be out of town for the next two nights, and I have to take the rest of the household with me. Sadly, that means no one will be home to watch over Virgil._

_I ask that you take care of my son until I return at noon, two days from now._

_Thank you,_

_Deceit_

"I see." "Well, of course we'd love to have you over! Come on in, I'm sure Roman will be so thrilled to see you again." "Oh, you don't know the half of it." Logan smirked, a knowing look in his eyes and Virgil got worried. Did he get Roman in trouble? He really hoped that he hadn't. Patton unlocked the front door and was smiling to Roman as he finished up his latest story with music from the TV playing. "Hi, dad!" "I have a surprise for you, Roman!" The other raised a brow until Patton stepped out of the way and he saw him.

"Virgil!" He shot to his feet, running up to the door until he stood before him. "You're back!" "Mm-hm. My dad had to leave town with my brothers, so he dropped me off here." "How long have you been on our front door?" Logan asked and Roman once again raised a brow. "The front door? Yeah, how long have you been there?" "Um...about two hours?" "WHAT?!" Roman exclaimed, Virgil flinching. "Oh, sorry. But, why didn't you knock or even ring the doorbell? I would've let you in." "I...I wasn't sure if anyone was home, and...I was scared..." Roman hummed, offering his hand for Virgil to take, which he did quickly. "...What were you writing?" "Ah, it's a story I've been working on for a while." "Oh, you finished it?" Roman hummed, moving his gaze from Logan to Virgil. "Did you want to hear it?"

"Y-Yeah." Virgil let Roman tug him further into his home, leading him to the stairs. Roman let go of Virgil's hand, turning off the TV and grabbing the notebook, letting him take his hand again. "I'll get dinner started. You two heading upstairs?" "Yeah." "Alright. I'll come get you boys when dinner's ready." Roman smiled to his father figure before leading Virgil back to his room. Patton waited until he heard his son's door shut before he released his breath. "What's the matter?" Logan asked, cupping his cheek. "When I hugged him, I swore I could feel his ribs. That boy is far too thin to be healthy." "Are you sure?" Logan didn't like what that implied. Patton only nodded, glancing over to the stairs.

* * *

Virgil giggled like a mouse at Roman's boisterous telling of his latest tale, standing on his bed and mimicking the movements and events through his expressions and actions. Roman heard once he was finished with the tale that Virgil gave him a small round of applause, that tiny smile on his lips again. "...You must have interests too, right?" "W-Well...not really." Roman tilted his head as he sat back down on his bed, his eyes trying to hold Virgil's. "Why not?" "My father...he...he thinks that things like...what you do are pointless. Unless it'll help us in the future, he doesn't let us do anything else." It wasn't the whole truth; his brothers can do things like what Roman does,  **he's** not allowed to.

"Huh. That must suck." "Yeah. Yeah, it does." Roman slid off his bed, sitting down so his legs were on either side of Virgil's body; he was surprised when he didn't freak out from becoming a little bit trapped.  _Maybe his brothers at home do things like this?_ He wasn't sure what the Dark Sides were like; if they were anything like his family, then Deceit should be an okay guy...right? Could his brothers be bullying him at home when their father isn't home? "...If you could do things like I do, what would you do?" "Hm? Um...well, I...I like music, how it sounds, how it's designed and made..." "So you'd make songs then?" Virgil nodded his head. "And...maybe do things like you do; the whole, writing stories and drawing thing."

Roman's face lit up at that. "Really? Aw, that would be so cool to see what you'd draw! Or even write! I'm sure the worlds you would make would be so much more different than mine!"  _Oh...you have no idea..._ Roman appeared to be part of what Virgil wants the most in the world: a family who loves and supports him. "I...didn't get you in trouble...did I?" "Huh? Why...do you think you did?" "Well...when your parents came home, Patton said that you'd be happy to see me and Logan said that he didn't know the half of it and he had...this  _knowing_ look in his eyes. Did...did I get you in trouble with Logan?" "What? No! You did no such thing." Roman reassured him with a light laugh.

"Logan just...found me sketching you one night." Virgil's face went bright red. "W-What?!" "I! Um...I-I just...oh boy, how do I put this, uh..." Roman was equally as flustered, rubbing the back of his neck as he tried to explain. "I...couldn't get you off of my mind, and my muse--the thing that helps me create ideas for my stories and art--kinda...focused on you. So I started to draw you...for a few nights." Virgil swore his heart was going to explode from how hard and fast it was beating. "If! If that makes you uncomfortable, I can always get rid of them and--" "No!" Virgil exclaimed, suddenly in all of Roman's personal space.

Virgil stuttered as he scrambled back a few feet, unable to look at Roman. "No. Y-You can keep them. I...I'm just surprised is all." Roman crossed his legs, beginning to toy with his fingers as he asked, "Why?" "I...Well, an artist's muse is usually drawn to something that's beautiful to that artist. I...I wouldn't think of myself as beautiful...or for anyone to think that I was..." "But...you are." Virgil let his eyes drag up Roman's form, settling at last on his eyes and saw the pure honesty in them. "You are beautiful. Why would you think that you aren't?" "Because I'm worthless. I'm stupid, I can't do anything right. I'm...I'm an ugly whore who should just be kept hidden away until someone wants to use me as their toy..."

Roman's mouth fell open. What the hell had happened to the other to make him think like that? "Virgil, you aren't stupid. You aren't worthless, and you aren't ugly or a whore. You shouldn't think such things about yourself." "Why not? It's who I am. No point in trying to hide that." "And who the fuck told you that?" Virgil was surprised when Roman cursed, but he also saw the burning passion in his eyes and felt his throat tighten. Was...he someone he could trust with the answer to his question? Or would he tell Deceit? He was too scared that that was going to be the outcome for him to reply. "...Virgil? Can you look at me please?" Roman felt his heart breaking over again when his wide eyes instantly snapped to his.

"I want you to know, whether you believe me or not, that I think you are beautiful. That you are a smart, wonderful person. And that I will always been here for you if you ever feel scared. Okay? You can always come to me, or Logan, or dad if you ever feel afraid." Virgil wanted to cry. He could hear that he wasn't lying to him like his own father did sometimes; it was the truth and it hurt, but at the same time it felt so good to hear too. "...Okay. Thank you, Princey." "Princey?" Virgil started to stutter again, but Roman smiled warmly at him. "I like it! Yeah. You can call me that anytime you want, Virg." Oh, this was starting to get to be too much for Virgil. He's never had a nice nickname before!

They yelped when there was a knock on Roman's door, Virgil lunging into his arms, and the Prince coiled them around him tightly. "Oh! Am I interrupting something, boys?" "You scared us again, dad!" Roman whined with a half chuckle, feeling against his neck as Virgil smiled to himself. Patton gave them a bright giggle. "Dinner's ready. Did you two want to eat in here or with us?" "Uh. What do you want to do, Virgil?" He was pretty sure his brain stopped working. He...was being asked what  _he_ wanted? This...this was really becoming too much for him. "I...I guess with you and Logan, sir--I mean, Patton." That was the second time he's corrected himself.  _Why did Deceit insist on Virgil calling him sir?_ Patton wondered if there was ever going to be a time where he  _didn't_ want to deck Deceit.

* * *

Logan glanced up from the table and gave the trio a welcoming smile. "You can sit with me, Virgil." "O-Oh. Thanks." He blushed when Roman pulled his chair out, helping him settle into his seat like the gentlemen he was. "Practicing for when you take him out on a date, Roman?" "W-What? No! N-No, wait, yes! I-I...Ugh!" Virgil giggled opened at Roman, who looked so hurt, but he saw that playful smirk he sometimes wore. "I hate when you tease me, Lo!" "I know. It's why I do it." Patton gently smacked him with the back of his hand, having put down their plates.

They started eating, and Roman--as well as Patton--noticed that Virgil was having a little trouble holding his fork, his hand shaking a little. "You okay, honey?" "H-Huh? O-Oh, yeah. Sorry. I sometimes lose the strength in my hands; bad circulation." Patton didn't say anything, but he also didn't have Virgil explain any further; he saw out of the corner of his eye that Logan was about to call him out on it, but placed his hand on his thigh and gave it a gentle squeeze, subtly shaking his head. On top of his PhD in psychology, Patton also had a medical doctorate; he KNEW that having bad circulation alone couldn't cause a loss of strength in someone's hands. It took more than that.

Roman felt as Virgil tapped his fingers against his hand, turning it over and letting him hold it; while Roman was a lefty--like Patton, Logan, and surprisingly Virgil was--he tended to be like Logan and display his ambidextrous habits, like eating at the table with his right hand. Virgil focused on how nice it felt to have Roman's thumb brush against his skin, using it as a means to calm his raising anxiety attack. He mentally laughed to himself at that.  _Thomas's anxiety has anxiety._  It made some sense, but he still knew that it was mostly caused because of how he was raised. While Roman was used to light or playful banter with meals, the silence was a comfort for right now as they ate; it meant that Virgil wasn't freaking out or panicking.

"Th-Thank you for the meal, Patton." "Why, you are welcome, honeybun!" Patton grinned as he gathered up the dishes, putting them in the sink to be washed when Virgil piped up. "I-I can help!" "Are...you sure? You are our guest." "P-Please?" Patton kept his emotions in check because he  _ **knew**_ that look in Virgil's eyes. To think that his brother would go so far... "Well, alright. I'll see you in a little bit, dear." Logan smiled to him as they shared a kiss, Roman groaning in embarrassment because why did his parents have to do that while they had guests? "I'll be in my room when you're done, Virgil, okay?" "Y-You sure?" "Yeah! Besides, I...I wanna show you the drawings. I-If, you want to see them!" Patton had to hold in his laughter because he has  _never_ heard Roman stumble over his words like that before. "Y-Yeah. I'd like that." Roman's face lit up, practically skipping up the stairs to his room, a love-struck grin stuck on his lips.

Patton put in the plug for the sink and started to fill it with warm water. He noticed that Virgil was picking at his sleeve, just like Roman said he did when he appeared to become anxious. "Virgil?" He waited until the teenager was looking at him, or, well in his direction. "I want you to answer this question honestly. I won't say a single word to it to anyone, not even your father, okay?" Virgil swallowed, picking at his jacket with more fervor. "Has Deceit been hitting you?" "I..." Virgil wanted to tell him. Oh, by everything that was sacred, did he want to tell him. But he was just so scared that if he did, it would somehow get back to his father. "...Has he been starving you? Denying you water? A place to sleep? A room to call your own?" "N-No. He's...given me a room to call m-my own, so...so I DO have a place to sleep..."

"How long have you had your room?" "...T-Three days..." "And how long have you been in his care?" "...For as...long as I can remember..." Patton growled and he saw just how badly Deceit has treated this child; he fell to his knees in an instant, shaking hard, eyes on the floor as he tried to hold in his tears. "Virgil?" He squeaked and the teen responded by crawling closer to him, his hands wrapping around his thighs, slowly moving up towards his belt. Virgil whimpered when Roman's father figure snared his hands, unsure of what he was going to do. "I-I'm sorry! Is...this n-not wha-what Roman does wh-when he's b-been disobedient?" "What? No! Oh my God. Virgil, has Deceit forced you to offer yourself like this when he's upset with you?"

Virgil vigorously shook his head. "N-NO! No! No, I-I do it on m-my own! B-Because I know it will...it will make my father happy..!" "Oh, honey. That's not something a son should do with his father to make him happy." "N-No?" Patton knelt down, tenderly holding the teen's hands now. "No. That's not what a  _good_ father does. Your father isn't a good man, and you know it, deep down." Virgil shook his head. "No! My father's a good man! He took me in! He gives me food and clothes and a place out of the cold! He's a good man, he is!" Patton tried to still Virgil when he started to fight against his hold, but let him go; he quickly rose to his feet and Virgil cried out, curling into a protective ball on the floor. Despite his desire to scoop the child into his arms, he walked back to the sink and turned the water off before it overflowed.

"Dad? What's with all the noise? Are you guys okay?" Roman called as he started to come downstairs, his eyes going wide when he spotted Virgil on the ground, coiled into a shaking ball. "Virgil?! Oh my God, what happened?" "Give him space, Roman!" The teen froze. He's rarely heard that tone in his father figure's words before. Patton sighed. "I'm sorry, son. I didn't mean to yell at you. Could you please go to my room and get one of the blankets?" "Y-Yeah." Roman was stuck on the spot for another moment, wanting to do as his dad instructed, but at the same time not wanting to leave Virgil like this. With a defeated breath, Roman turned and headed upstairs, both of them hearing as Virgil whimpered when he left.

"Roman? What's going on?" Logan asked as he poked his head out of his and Patton's room, seeing the tears welling in his son's eyes. "Ro? Sweetheart, what happened?" "I-I don't know..! I..I-I went downstairs t-to see what a-all the noise was ab-about and V-Virgil was on t-th-the floor, in a lit-little ball, and..!" "Sh. Sh. Come here, sweety." Roman sobbed loudly as he rushed into Logan's arms, feeling as he pulled him tightly into his chest, cooing soft noises to him. "What did Pat ask you to get him?" "O-One of th-the blankets." Logan nodded, scooping all of Roman into his arms and carrying him as he walked over to the closest, pulling two of the softer blankets out, wrapping one around the boy in his arms, folding the other one over his shoulder and headed downstairs.

Patton snapped his gaze from the boy he was trying to unfold from his trembling ball to the sound of his son crying, seeing as Logan cradled him to his body, having covered him in one of the blankets. 'Did he have a reaction?' He mouthed to Patton who nodded. 'I think my brother is abusing him.' Logan's eyes widened at his response, but kept quiet as he handed him the blanket. "Virgil? I'm going to put a blanket over you, okay? I'm not mad at you. None of us are mad at you. I am not going to hurt you. Logan is not going to hurt you. Roman is not going to hurt you." He calmly stated as he draped the soft fabric over Virgil's whole body, noticing in a second that he started to relax a little once the light was dimmed by the blanket. "I'm going to be right here. Doing the dishes, okay? I'm right here if you'd like to talk okay? I'm not going to tell either one of them what happened between us, alright?"

Roman lifted his head a little. "B-But--" "No 'buts', kiddo. As a trained psychiatrist, patient confidentiality is something I am bound to. I promised him that I wouldn't tell anyone anything he tells me in private and I meant it." Roman's shoulders slumped, but he nodded his head, rubbing at his eyes to try and see Virgil's covered body. "Y-You can still come to my room, if you'd like, Virgil. I...I'd really like to show you those pictures." Oh bless this boy. He was a bawling mess, scared out of his mind about what's going on with Virgil, yet here he was, doing what he could to give him his support. Someone please give his son a medal for best person ever. Roman smiled when he spotted a little nod from the other teen, curling back into Logan's embrace. His boyfriend offered him a hopeful smile, rubbing little circles in Roman's back as he left the room, heading back to the teen's bedroom.

Patton leaned down, wanting to place his hand on Virgil's back, but pulled his hand away. He was too stressed for that to be a good idea. Instead, he went to the sink and started to clean the dishes. Virgil was yelling at himself for how stupid he was. Of course Patton would be nothing like his father. There's no way he'd have Roman present himself for sex when he's mad at him. And...why was Roman not afraid of his parents? Don't they hit him like Deceit did with him? He still doesn't know what he did in order to have his room, all the things in it, and the hobbies he has. Virgil's only  **just** got his own room; if he wanted anything else that Roman did, he'd have to ask his father what he wants him to do in order to  _maybe_ have Deceit think about it.

Why was this household so drastically different than his own? Why...did it hurt so much to think about his own home while he was here? Virgil started to cry again, but he heard as Patton softly hushed him. "It's going to be alright, Virgil. I promise, one day everything will be okay." Virgil slowly pushed himself up, his whole body shaky. "...Oh no. Your eyeshadow." Virgil touched his cheek, the tips of his fingers stained black when he pulled his hand away. "I-I'm so sorry! I'll--" "No, no, no. Just...hold still." Patton softly spoke as he knelt down, a damp towel in hand. "I'm going to hold your face for a minute, okay?" Anxiety didn't know what to do. Despite what happened, Patton was still being kind to him, still asking him if he could touch him. Virgil numbly nodded his head, feeling as the other Side tenderly swiped the towel over his cheeks a few times, wiping away the ruined eyeshadow.

"May I see your hand?" Virgil offered it without resistance, seeing as Patton gently cleaned the tips of his fingers as well. "There we go..." He studied his features and frowned. "...You don't get a lot of sleep, do you, honey?" "N...No..." Virgil was sitting up now, the blanket pooled around his waist before Patton reached down and pulled it up around his shoulders. Virgil held in his yawn; he couldn't go to sleep yet, there was still things to do. He still had to help Patton with the dishes. "It's...quite alright, Virgil. While I appreciate the thought, I would like you to just relax." Shit! Did Virgil really just talk without him noticing that he was? "W-What? No, I--" "I know you wanted to help, but like I said, you're our guest. We're suppose to be taking care of you, not the other way around." He wanted to argue, but every time he did in the past, Deceit would hit him and he was too scared that Patton would do that too, so he kept his mouth shut.

Virgil leaned against the drawers, listening to Patton's steady rhythm as he cleaned the dishes, as well as the soft humming he did as he cleaned and dried them. Patton noticed just as he had put the last plate back and drained the sink that Virgil had drifted to sleep, slumped against the drawers, his complete exhaustion so vibrantly clear on his features. The father knelt down and carefully scooped Virgil up into his arms, walking over to the commons and laying the teenager on the sectional couch, his head resting against the cluster of pillows in the corner. He gently moved the blanket so it was draped over all of his body. Patton walked back into the kitchen and turned off the overhead lights, leaving the one over the stove on in case Virgil woke up in the middle of the night.

Logan was halfway down the stairs when Patton came into his view, seeing as he gently brushed back Virgil's bangs and kissed his forehead. "Sweet dreams, honey." He turned and jumped when he saw Logic, the other Side giving him a apologetic smile. 'Did he calm down?' 'A little. How's Roman?' They conversed softly before they got into their room. "Fast asleep. He was so worried about Virgil." "God fucking damn it! I want to clock my brother's stupid face!" Logan's eyes went wide. Yeah, Patton was definitely pissed. "I understand, Pat, but that isn't how we should handle this." "I know! Fuck, do I know, but...why Virgil?!" His question confused the teacher. "He's raised all of the other Dark Sides and anytime I've visited him then, there was no sign at ALL of any of them being abused! He was a good father to _them_ ; why is he abusing _Virgil_?" Logan pulled Patton into his arms, holding him tight. "I don't know, baby. I don't know. But, I do know this," That had Morality's attention, pulling away a little to look his boyfriend in the eye, "we are going to get the proof needed to prove that Deceit is abusing Virgil, and we are going to take him out of that home and put him in a home he belongs in: our home."

Patton smiled, grateful that Logan can keep a calm head when he's been so emotional like this, pulling him back into his arms. He kissed him eagerly, wanting some kind of emotional release right now. "In a minute, baby. I need to get you out of these clothes first." Logan purred and Patton giggled in response.

* * *

Roman stirred awake when he heard a soft whimpering. Glancing around his room, he didn't see anyone else in it. Where did it come from? Grabbing the blanket that Logan had wrapped him in and one of his pillows, Roman left his room, hearing as the whimpering was coming from downstairs. Walking down them, he saw Virgil thrashing about in his sleep, distress on his face. Roman's throat tightened at the sight, quickly rushing down the last of the steps and was kneeling next to Virgil. He wasn't sure what to do. He didn't want to wake him up, seeing as he no longer had his eyeshadow on and he could see the dark bags under his eyes from the lack of sleep.

At the same time, he didn't want to just leave him when it was so obvious that he needed some kind of support. Cautiously, Roman took one of Virgil's hands, holding it firmly in his own. "Sh. Sh, sh. It's...it's okay, Virg. I'm right here." He used the nickname and in a flash, the other's thrashing calmed. "P-Princey..." He called, still asleep, but Roman grinned anyway. "Yeah. I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere, Virg." His shoulders sank back down, his features began to relax, but he held his hand just as strong. Roman tossed his pillow down, laying down before he draped his blanket over his body; he made sure that he wouldn't let go of Virgil's hand when he laid down, and he was sure that as long as he kept his current grip on it, he wouldn't let it go either when he fell back asleep.

As his mind started to drift away, he faintly heard, "Thank...you...Princey..." He gave him a weak grin. "Anytime...Virg..." They fell into empty dreams together, hands held tightly, Virgil too scared to let him go, and Roman not wanting him to.


	4. Is...This What Fun Is?

Patton moaned softly as the sunlight hit his eyes, sleepily smiling when Logan groaned, pulling him closer. "I've got to make breakfast, baby." "The boys can make it..." Patton laughed, grabbing his glasses and slipping them on, turning in Logic's arms and pressing a kiss to his forehead. "I'm making pancakes." "...Fine." He always won with that argument. He got dressed, having to find his cardigan in the mess of clothes on the floor from their activities last night, and stretched, yawning as he tried to get the sleep out of his body. He walked downstairs and the sight he found had him going back into his room to grab his camera. He made sure that the flash and stutter were off before he took the picture, giggling softly to himself.

He had found Virgil, sleeping peacefully with his hand being held by someone. That someone was Roman, laying down next to the couch, only a pillow and blanket with him. "Virgil, Roman~! Time to wake up, boys!" Roman groaned. "No...Ten more minutes..." "Only if you tell me what you want with your pancakes." "Eggs and sausage and toast..." Virgil, though he was still half asleep, was shocked. That was a lot of food; Deceit would've splashed him with ice cold water and told him to make breakfast himself if wanted all of that food like the gluttonous whore he was. "Just...pancakes is okay with me." "No..." Roman groaned, gripping his hand tighter. "He gets my plate too." "R-Roman, really. It's okay. I'm not too hungry in the morning." Roman rolled a little so he could see Virgil's eyes.

"Humor me?" Virgil glanced away. "Even if you don't eat it all, that's okay. Patton's the master of using leftovers for other meals. Just...please? I feel so bad that I couldn't do more to help you last night." "I... Alright." Virgil said, sounding a little defeat, but at the same time glad that he was going to be getting a lot of food.  _My brother has to be starving him, if not heavily restricting when he eats._ There was no other way to explain Virgil's behavior, but without solid proof of that, he couldn't start on Logan's plan to get Virgil out of that home. "Why don't you boys go get changed and cleaned up?" "I...don't have a change of clothes..." They looked at Virgil, confused. Deceit didn't let him have a spare change of clothes?

"Well...you can borrow mine! And dad can clean your clothes with the wash! We were doing laundry today, right?" Patton gave them his signature laugh. "Yes, we are! That's a good idea, Ro!" "...You sure? Won't your clothes be a bit...big on me?" Roman did have a broader build than Virgil; he was afraid that his clothes would slip off his body and they'd see the bruises. "I'm sure I've got something that'll fit you. Besides, if I don't then you can wear one of my sweaters!" Roman was too excited for him to be wearing his clothes. "...Fine. Just, don't laugh okay?" "Why would I? Remember what I told you last night." "Oh? Is there something you are keeping from your old man?" "No..? Come on!" Roman giggled as he got Virgil to his feet, the duo rushing to his room.

"Why did you do that? You just lied to him! Aren't you going to get in trouble?" "Whoa. Virg, relax. Dad knows that I'm keeping something from him, but he also trusts that if it was something I needed to tell him, that I will." "My father isn't like that..." Roman raised a brow. "No?" Virgil shook his head. He didn't go into any detail about it, so Roman chose to leave it at that. "Now! Something that'll fit you...hm...do I even have clothes from when I was younger?" Roman pondered as he began digging through his dresser, rummaging around in hopes of maybe finding them. "Ah-ha! These should work! Sorry, they aren't black." Roman pulled out a small, dark red long sleeved shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans, handing them to Virgil. The other teen just stared at the clothes for a few minutes before he glanced to Roman who wore a look like he was waiting for Virgil to start changing.

"Could...you turn around? I...get nervous changing in front of people." "Oh! Sorry, I should've known." He spoke before he turned around, making sure that both his back was to Virgil and that he couldn't see him in his mirror. Virgil quickly changed into Roman's old clothes, keeping his boxers on because he didn't want to go commando in someone else's clothes. When he slipped the shirt on, he caught a lungful of his smell and his face heated up. He smelt so good. So nice and warm. "I'm done." Roman turned back around and was just as flustered as Virgil. They were still a little loose on Virgil, but they fitted him quite nicely. "Is it okay if I put your clothes with mine? Pat does our clothes in separate loads, so they don't get mixed up." "Sure." Roman saw that Virgil wasn't as tense as he had been last night or even the first time they met.

He was calmer, more relaxed. It was like he was feeling more at home here.  _Good._ He hated just how scared Virgil always seemed to be, despite his facade of being calm and relaxed, he never really was until now. Virgil squeaked when Roman stripped down to his underwear, plainly more comfortable being nearly naked with someone else in the room than Virgil was. "What to wear..." Roman scavenged around his dresser once more, slowing a little when he felt a hand on his bare back. "I-I'm sorry, I--" "It's okay, Virg. I don't mind if you touch me." "...Okay." He placed both of his hands onto Roman's warm skin, feeling and watching as his muscles moved and flexed under his skin and touch. "...You have such a nice body." "Yeah?" "Yeah...it's prettier than mine..." Roman sighed as he turned around, Virgil's hands sliding from his back to his abs. "How many times do I gotta remind you that you're beautiful? Because you are." "No, I'm not."

Roman took a chance. He reached up and cupped Virgil's face in his hands; his eyes went wide, but he didn't start freaking out nor did he try to pull away. "Yes, you are. And I'm going to keep telling you that until you finally stop saying you aren't." Virgil let one of his hands move from Roman's body to cradle one of his hands in his own, a soft look in his eyes. "You're a stubborn fool. You know that, Princey?" He smiled like he just won the lottery. "Dad and Logan tell me that everyday." Roman turned back around, grabbing his clothes and getting dressed, letting Virgil take his hand as they headed to the bathroom. "...Why don't you go ahead and wash up first, I'll be right back." "Where are you going?" "Just back to my room, I think I still have it..." Virgil raised a brow, but Roman was out of the room too fast for him to ask what he was talking about.

Roman came back to the door closed, the sound of Virgil taking a leak reaching his ears. Roman furrowed his brow; he's been counting out the seconds and Virgil's been peeing for far too long to be normal.  _Has he been holding it since last night?_ No, longer. It had to be longer for that volume of pee to be leaving him.  _That can't be healthy. I should talk to dad about that._ Even Roman knew that holding in urine for too long can hurt one's body; he wonders what happens at Virgil's home for him to be able to hold it for so long? "...You done there, buddy?" "Oh!" Virgil piped up, opening the door back up. "Sorry! I didn't know you were back." "It's fine. You wanna sit down for a minute?" Virgil got a little nervous; Roman had something behind his back, and in his experience, that never lead to good things. He did anyway, and gave him a weak grin when he showed him a eyeshadow kit. "Figured you'd like to have at least that back on." Roman stated as he opened it up and got the tip of the brush wet.

Virgil kept still as Roman applied the eyeshadow under his eyes, hiding the dark bags with the darkened tone before he flipped the brush around, keeping the other side dry as he extended the eyeshadow until it matched what he had been wearing. "Perfect." "...Thanks. You didn't have to do that, but thanks." Roman grinned to Virgil. "Oh, come now! I am the Prince! Can't I take care of the ones I hold dear?" Virgil's face flushed and so did Roman's when he realized what he just said. "Smooth, Roman. You boys done in here? Breakfast is almost ready." They yelped as Logan suddenly appeared in the doorway, both of them nodding their heads as they rushed out of the bathroom and downstairs.

* * *

Roman was still mortified by what transpired in the bathroom, neither even mentioning it during breakfast. Patton was happy that Virgil did manage to eat everything on his plate, he and his son talking on the couch; Virgil was huddled in the corner, pillow in his arms while Roman sat in front of him, telling him a story off the top of his head. Roman snapped his fingers while Virgil laughed lightly at his tale. "Dad?" "Yeah?" "Can I borrow the car?" Virgil's eyes nearly bugged out of his head. Really, just how defiant was he? Asking his father figure for the  **car**? Are you kidding? There's no way he'll hand that over!

"Where are you gonna go?" "The local theme park. I've got gas money and money for lunch too." Patton smiled, opening up one of the cabinets and pulling out the keys to his car. "You get a speeding ticket, you get to pay for it." "Got it." Patton tossed him the keys, which Roman easily caught. "Give me a second, need to grab my wallet." "Okay..." Virgil watched as Roman raced upstairs; that would leave Patton alone in the house when they left, since Logan already left for the school. "You...don't mind him driving your car?" Patton shook his head as he dried his hands. "Logan's the one who taught him to drive. Besides, I can't keep Roman cooped up in the house for too long; he gets artist block very easily if we do, so we came to the agreement that, as long as he asks to borrow the car and has some spare money, he can take it and be out for as long as he likes."

"But...he has to be back for dinner, right? He only said that he has lunch money." Patton's lips cracked into a warm grin. "He doesn't have to be. As long as he calls me before Logan gets home so we know where he is, he can stay out past dinner. As long as he checks in with calls or texts, we don't mind if he's out for an extended period of time." Patton's expression, while still soft, turned a little firm. "Does...Deceit not allow you to leave the house at night?" Virgil shook his head. "I don't even have a phone..." "...You poor thing. Every teen should be allowed to have a phone and to leave the house at night. It teaches you to be responsible for your actions, helps you manage your time better, and lets you have the freedom to explore not only the world around you, but yourself too." Virgil sighed. "I know...but my dad doesn't trust me enough to let me do that." Patton was about to say something when Roman came back. "Sorry! It was in my other pants. You ready?"

Virgil nodded his head, getting off the couch and walking over to Roman, taking his hand. Patton came to the understanding that Virgil takes Roman's hand to help keep himself calm. At least he's learned a way to keep calm and relaxed when he's not forced to be that way in his home. "Oh, and I'm borrowing your camera too." "Make some good memories!" Patton called after them, walking to his car and smirked to Roman. "Don't forget these." Prince Roman looked embarrassed as he took his house keys from his dad, walking over to Virgil before he got into the car. "A hug for the road?" He asked and Virgil gave him a tiny smile, letting him wrap him in his embrace. 'If you don't think you can talk to Roman about something, please don't be afraid to borrow his phone to call or text either myself or Logan, okay?' He whispered into his ear, pulling away to see Virgil nod his head, climbing into the car.

"I'll see you boys when you get back." "I love you, dad!" "Love you too, son! You too, Virgil!" Virgil fumbled for his words for a moment. "Th-Thank you! I...love you too!" Roman connected his phone to the car's Bluetooth, picking one of his favorite songs as he started up the car, starting to drive away but not before he belted out, "But in the end, I learned it rains in hell, and angels could be bad!"

* * *

"Wow..." Roman grinned brightly to Virgil as he looked like child, all amazed and wide eyed. "Have you never been to a theme park before?" "No. My dad never took us to one." "Really? That sucks; these places are so much fun!" "Y-Yeah?" Roman hummed as he parked the car, turning it off, the music ending when he did. "Oh yeah. There's roller coasters, fun houses, bumper cars, a Ferris wheel. Plus there's these little booths scattered around where you can play like carnival games to win prizes. There's also food stands around too, in case you get hungry or thirsty while we walk around." "But...don't you have to pay to get in and play the games?" Roman smirked.

"Normally, however, I'm a local favorite. I can bet that your first thought when you saw me was that I looked like a Disney Prince." That knowing tone had Virgil blushing. "S-Shut up." "Ah! Knew it! Well, because I basically am, they let me in for free." "...But you'd have to pay for me, though." "No, I won't. They don't mind if I bring in a plus one." Virgil's face lit up. "Y-You mean that?" "Of course! Besides, it doesn't seem to me that you get out of your house much." Virgil glanced away, his joy dropping from his face a little. "Hey, don't be sad. That's why I brought you here! So you can have some fun!"

Fun? Deceit probably didn't know that word existed; what does fun even mean? "...Do you trust me?" "What?" "Do you trust me?" Roman had offered his hand to him, waiting for his reply. Did he trust Roman? In full honesty, could he place his whole being in Roman's hands and trust that he wouldn't hurt him or betray that trust? "Yes." He took his hand and Roman raised it to his lips, kissing the back of it; Virgil was beginning to wonder if there was ever going to be a time that Roman wasn't going to be able to make him blush. "Then follow me, Prince Virgil. For I have a wonderland to show you."

* * *

Patton was pulling Roman's load out of the washer when he noticed that Virgil's clothes were with them. He smiled, since he knew that meant Virgil had some trust in Roman. Of course, taking a closer look at his shirt, jeans, and jacket, he saw dark stains on the clothing. Cooper colored stains. How many times has his brother beaten this precious child until he bleeds? Was it just his hands he used to abuse Virgil? Or was it more than just that? Patton growled, low and threatening. He took the stain stick that was on the shelf overhead and marked the stains. He was glad that he had two types of the stain remover: one meant to be used before you wash clothes, and one you can use when they're wet.

He put Roman's load into the dryer and started it up. Taking his own load of laundry and walking back to the commons. He just started folding his clothes when his phone rang. He didn't bother to glance at who it was, thinking it was Logan, Roman, or Virgil; answering it, he put in on speaker. "Hello?"

 _"Ah. So you finally take my calls again?"_ His anger boiled when he heard Deceit addressing him on the other end. He's been purposefully avoiding his brother's calls. "What do you want, Deceit?"  _"So cold, Pat. And here I though you would appreciate me checking in on my son. How is he doing?"_ "He's fine. Behaving himself."  _"Oh, good. I was a little worried that he might be acting up. It's been a very long time since I've had to leave him like this."_ "Perhaps you should do this more often." Patton spat, venom in his voice.

Deceit only laughed.  _"Maybe I should take him with me next time?"_ The mere suggest almost made Patton throw up.  _"...Where is Virgil? I'd like to speak with him."_ "I'm afraid he's asleep right now. He stayed up too late last night, so I'm letting him get some sleep."  _"...Well, can you have him call me back when he wakes up?"_ "Perhaps, I might let him do that. Perhaps you should drink some bleach and go fuck yourself." Patton hung up the phone before his brother could respond, feeling so satisfied that he finally told his brother to fuck off.

A minute later, his phone rang again and this time he checked it. It was Logan. "You on lunch, hun?"  _"...Yes. What happened? You sound both mad and happy."_ "My brother called. Wanted to talk to Virgil. Told him to fuck off." Patton soaked in Logan's pure laughter.  _"And that is why I love you. Where is Virgil?"_ "He and Roman are out...on a date."  _"OH! So, he finally found his balls again?"_ This time Patton laughed. "You are so horrible!"  _"What? He basically hit on him this morning in the bathroom."_ "He did?! Oh my God! What did he say?" Logan cleared his throat, trying to mimic Roman's voice.  _"Oh, come now! I am the Prince! Can't I take care of the ones I hold dear?"_ "Awe, that is so cute!"

Logan chuckled.  _"Anyway, I called to see if you found anything more from Virgil?"_ "Well, besides the fact that my brother doesn't let him out at night, doesn't let him have a phone, and doesn't let him borrow his car, I found countless blood stains on his clothes." Logan sighed, most likely pinching the bridge of his nose.  _"So nothing new?"_ "Unless you count the fact that I found Virgil's clothes with Roman's laundry new, no."  _"Well...that is good. At least he trusts our son."_ Patton sighed, pausing in folding the shirt he held.  _"...What's a matter, Pat?"_ "It's..." He leaned back against the couch. "...I want to know Virgil is okay, that he's safe, but I'm so scared for tomorrow morning."

Judging by his loud curse, it seems that Logan nearly forgot like Patton did. Tomorrow morning is when Deceit is back in town and will be taking Virgil back to his home. "There was something in my brother's tone that has me so worried about that poor boy."  _"What do you mean?"_ "He sounded...almost...predatory. Not like a person, or a Dark Side; he sounded like a predator poised to strike at its prey."  _"You don't think..."_ "I'm scared that is  **exactly** what's going to happen."

* * *

Virgil collided with Roman, still a little dizzy from the roller coaster. They giggled warmly, Roman guiding them to one of the food stalls to get something to drink. "Sweet tea sound good?" "I've never had it before." "What?! Okay, rectifying that right now. Two sweet teas, please." The girl in the stall smiled shyly to Roman, quickly giving him the drinks and his change along with his receipt. As they walked away, Virgil glanced at the thin piece of paper, his brow furrowed. "What?" "I...think she gave you her number." Roman muttered a soft 'what' before he saw that she indeed had.

He groaned, crumbling it up when they were out of her sight and tossing it in the trash. "What? You didn't like her, or something?" "No, it's not that." Roman spoke as he pulled Virgil into a shaded area, waving to one of his friends, who nodded his head, ducking into the booth he ran, coming back out with a small bottle of sunscreen and tossing it to Roman, who caught it with one hand. "Sorry for being so pale." "It's quite alright, Virgil. I should've brought some anyway." He popped the cap open, squeezing some onto his palm before closing it, kneeling down to his level. He started to apply the sunscreen and saw that Virgil was waiting for him to explain why he threw the girl's number away.

"I don't dislike the company of women, but...they try to start a relationship with me." "Is that really a bad thing?" "For me, yes." Virgil tilted his head a little. "Why?" "To put it plainly? I'd rather date another prince than a princess." "Oh." Yeah, that put which team he batted for front and center. "And...do you already have a...prince in your life?" He shook his head. "I like him, a lot, but...I'm so scared that he'll say no that I haven't even got the courage to ask him if he even feels the same about me." Virgil shoulder's seemed to sag at his words. "What's the matter?" "Shouldn't...shouldn't you be with them then? Instead of spending time with me?" "Why? I enjoy the time I spend with you!"

Anxiety perked up a little at the words coming from Thomas's creativity. "R-Really?" He hummed with a passionate look in his eyes. "I do. I wouldn't have asked you to join me if I didn't, Virg." Virgil just scoffed at him, though he saw that smile on his pretty lips. "You are such a dork." "Yes, but a dork! For Disney!" Virgil laughed openly at that remark, Roman having gestured like a Disney Prince would have. The teens shared a moment of warm smiles, Virgil standing up after Roman smeared the rest of the sunscreen onto his own exposed skin, taking his hand and giving him a gentle tug.

"There's one more ride I want to go on before we get something to eat." "And which one is that, my dear?" Virgil blushed at the new nickname. "That one." He pointed to the Ferris wheel and Roman felt his heart try to escape his chest. "As you wish, my dear Virgil." Roman tossed the bottle of sunscreen back to his friend, who gave him a wink and a thumbs up. As they got closer to the ride, Virgil felt his ribs get beaten by his heart, gripping Roman's hand a little tighter. "Everything okay?" "Mm-hm..." "Virgil, what's wrong?" "I...I'm just scared of heights." Roman's eyes went a little wider. "If you're afraid then we don't have to go on. We can always come back another time and--" "No!" He cut Roman off, moving to stand right in front of him.

"I...I want to go. So, I can know for myself that...that I can be brave. That I face something that scares me with courage." There was something else he was referring to in his words, but Roman didn't try to ask him what it was. He and Virgil had gotten so close in such a short amount of time that he was too scared to risk it. But...maybe Virgil was right. Maybe, he too, should take this chance to be brave. He fears, deep in his heart, that he may not get another chance to do so when tomorrow comes. They waited in line, some of the other riders giving them odd looks, but the rest just smiled; they all knew Roman pretty well and they knew that if he was here with a plus one, that they meant a lot to him.

As they climbed into the car, Virgil's legs started to shake, taking slow breaths. Roman sat across from him, taking his both of his hands, stroking the skin softly, giving him a warm smile as the door closed. "It's gonna shake a little when we get higher, but that's totally normal. Nothing bad is going to happen. Not while I'm here." Virgil locked his eyes with Roman's, soaking in how calm he was and his leg stopped bouncing. They were the last ones in for this cycle, so the actual ride started moments later. Virgil squeezed his eyes shut at the sudden jerk, but Roman squeezed his hands firmer. "It's okay. You can open your eyes."

He did and was floored when he glanced out the window. He saw the Florida skyline, enraptured by how beautiful it was. "See? You're doing great, Virgil." He heard Roman praise, snapping his eyes to his hands when he tried to give them another squeeze and realized that he had let them go. They were pretty high at this point, the conductor of the ride slowing it down until it came to a stop. "Wh--" "It's okay. He's just letting people take pictures of the horizon." Virgil nodded, taking the camera from Roman and snapping another shot; that one made 30 photos. "...I can do it." The confidence in Virgil's words spurred Roman on, taking his hands again after he put Patton's camera down.

"Virgil, there's...been something I've been meaning to tell you." "...What is it?" Roman took a breath to steel his nerves. "Remember that prince I was talking about? The one who I like a lot but I'm so scared that he won't return my feelings?" Virgil nodded his head and Prince Roman swallowed his heart back into his chest. "Ever since we first met, I couldn't get you off of my mind. As we spent more time together, I came to realize  **why** I couldn't get you out of my head." "W-Why?" "Because...I love you." Virgil was pretty sure he just died. "I love you so much that I can't stand the sight of you being scared. I don't want to leave your side when you have reactions like you did the other night. And...I want to see more of that pretty smile of yours. I want to make you happy." "R-Roman. A-Are you...asking me out?" His face matched the shirt Virgil was wearing. "Yes. Virgil, will you go out with me?"

Virgil's mind had currently put up its vacancy sign. He didn't know what to say. Did he feel the same about Roman? If...If he looked at every one of their interactions, how Roman was actually able to make him smile when they first met...how his heart skipped a beat when they first saw each other... Each passing second was hell for Roman, so scared that he had just ruined what little trust and friendship he had manage to build with Virgil. He was afraid that the answer to his questioned would be--

"Yes." What? "What?" "Yes, Roman. I...I'll go out with you." Roman's smile has never looked brighter. "He said yes... He said yes! You said yes!" Virgil's grin matched Roman's in warmth, gripping his hands tighter when the wheel started to move again. "Okay! So, um...I, uh... If-If this seems like it's too soon, you can tell me, but I uh..." Oh wow. Virgil would have never guessed that Roman could stutter this much or this fast. He collected his thoughts and cleared his throat, trying to pull his Disney Prince look back on. "I was wondering if it would be okay...to kiss you?" "Like...on the cheek or..?" "Well, that too, but I mean...can I kiss you on the lips?" "O-Oh, uhm..."

The other Side turned red faced. "I...I've never kissed someone on...on the lips before...h-have you?" "I, uh...No. I, uh, I haven't." Virgil licked his lips, his eyes flickering between Roman's eyes and his lips. "So...this will be our first kiss, like for the both of us, ever?" "Y-Yeah." Roman wet his own lips, leaning in a little, his eyes dancing between Virgil's eyes and his lips, his saliva making them shine in the sunlight. "Um...s-sure. Y-Yeah. You can...kiss me..." Virgil stuttered as he leaned in himself. Roman inhaled slowly, lacing one of his hands with Virgil's, holding his gaze as they steadily got closer until one of them only had to nudge forward and connect their lips. That someone was Virgil, his eyes fluttering close as he was lost in how good Roman's lips felt on his own.

Roman, for his first kiss, was good? Neither one could really tell since this was their first time kissing someone. But his movements were smoother than Virgil's, so he called him a good kisser. He felt as Roman's other hand let go of his hand, reaching up to cradling his face in his palm; Virgil, on the other hand, reached past his face, threading his fingers into his hair, loving how soft his locks felt against his hand. After a full minute, they pulled apart, both panting a little, but neither one of them were blushing anymore. When the door opened up, Virgil yelped, taking him by surprise. Roman smiled to him, handing him the camera before scooping him up into his arms like a princess. As he walked out with Virgil in his arms, the crowd started to cheer, Anxiety ducking his head into Roman's neck, but was smiling all the same.

"So, where would you like to go for lunch, my dear?" "Surprise me, Princey." Roman smirked to him, leaning in to kiss him again. "Will do, my love."

* * *

Patton was half way finished with dinner when his phone went off, Logan picking it up. "It's Roman." He accepted the call, putting him on speaker and placing the phone on the counter so the both of them could hear. "Hi, Ro, honey!"  _"Hi, dad! So, Virgil and I might be back a little late; got stuck in traffic."_ "How did your date with Virgil go?" Logan asked and they heard silence before both he and Virgil were giggling like school girls.  _"I think it went well."_ "Yeah?"  _"Yeah. I had a great time."_ That was Virgil which meant that Roman, thankfully, had his phone on speaker as well.

"Well, I'm glad you did, honey. What did you have for lunch?"  _"Italian."_ Patton lost his jaw and saw that Logan was in the process of losing his.  _"I had Roman surprise me. It certainly surprised me. And really? Did you have to pick a place that was so expensive? I feel so bad." "Oh, don't be, Virg. I wanted to treat you."_ They heard as Virgil huffed in defeat.  _"Patton?"_ "Yes, Virgil?"  _"Your son is impossible."_ The two adults laughed warmly at the comment. "We know. We tell him every day."  _"I told you." "Yeah, whatever, Princey."_

Patton smiled at their playful banter. At least Virgil will have some good memories before he goes back into Deceit's grasp.  _"We'll be home in about ten minutes."_ "Alright. See you boys when you get home."  _"Okay!"_ As they hung up the phone, both Logan and Patton were pleasantly shocked when they heard both Roman AND Virgil say that. "Please let that boy think of this place as his home. Because it is. This is his real home." Patton was on the verge of tears and Logic quickly brushed them away. "I'm sure he does. He has to realize that living with Deceit, the relationship he has with him, is not healthy, that he  _is_ being abused, and that he'll try to leave them."

Counting out ten minutes in his head, Morality started to walk for the front door when he faintly heard giggling coming from outside. The bolt was unlocked and in came the two teens. Giggling, holding hands. And sharing a kiss. "Oh my goodness! Are you two?!" "Yes, dad. I...asked Virgil out and he said yes." Logan gave them both a warm, supportive grin. Patton, on the other hand, just swallowed both of them in a hug, both Logan and Roman inhaling sharply because they were worried that Virgil would freak out. "That's a little tight, Patton." "Oh, sorry. ...Oh my God! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hug you without permission!" Virgil just smiled and waved it off. "I mean, yeah, that really surprised me, but it's okay. I...don't think I'd mind the hugs." Roman glanced to him. "You sure?" He nodded his head.

"I don't get hugs at home, so it's not that bad." "Well, that's no good! You should get lots of hugs!" "Then...I guess you'll have to make up for all the missing hugs, huh?" Virgil chipped to Patton and the man grinned so vibrantly it was close to blinding for the rest of the household. Still, both of the older Sides were shocked by how quickly Virgil had calmed and relaxed in their home. They were expecting him to be a little harder to comfort, but perhaps it was easier because he had someone his age to connect with? Whatever the reason, they were just glad that Virgil was happy here. "So, ready for dinner?" "Yep! Oh, here's your camera, dad. Virgil's got a really good eye for photos." "S-Shut up." "I'll put this back in my room. Hun, could you please set the table?" "Can I help?"

Virgil asked, his fear and nervousness lost. "Sure thing." Patton tapped on Roman's shoulder, gesturing him to follow him upstairs. "Gotta use the can, be right back." He told Virgil as he gave him a peck on the cheek, following his father figure upstairs and into his room. "First, I wanted to say that I am very happy for you two. Honestly." Roman rubbed the back of his neck, a little shy yet proud of himself. "But, I have to ask you something: have you noticed any odd behavior with Virgil?" "What do you mean?" "Like does he not let you do or see certain things, is there habits you notice him having that you don't think are completely normal?" "Well..." Roman rubbed his arm, unsure now if he should bring them up; it was like he was betraying his boyfriend's trust.

"I promise you, I'm only asking because I'm worried about him too." "Well, when we were getting changed he wouldn't let me see his body, and when we were washing up this morning, I heard him taking a leak, but... Dad, it was for a solid three minutes. That...can't be normal, right?" "No it's not. He's most likely being forced to hold it for an extremely long amount of time." "Forced?! Dad, what's going on? Why are you asking me these things?" "Like I said, it's because I'm worried about him." "Because of what? There is always a 'what' behind these kinds of questions, dad!" "And I would love to tell you, Roman, baby. I really do, but remember: patient confidentiality. I'm trying to help him with his situation, but unless he tells you what's happening in his life, I can't go into detail. Please believe me, I want to let you know what's going on so badly it's killing me to keep you out of the loop." Roman huffed out a breath, his shoulders dropping. "...I understand. I'm sorry for trying to pry." "No, I'm glad that you did. It's a sign of a good boyfriend and Prince."

Roman smirked to his father, giving him a quick hug before they joined the others for dinner. There was actually some light banter this time around, which put Roman and his parents at ease. "Did...you want to sleep in my room?" Roman asked and Virgil played with his fingers. "...Yeah. I'd like that." "Do you two need condoms?" Both teens went bright red. "Oh my God, Logan! We  _just_ went on our first date! We  **just** had our first kiss! What the hell makes you think I'd want to take things to that level so quickly?!" Logan shrugged. "Well, based on how my students who are in relationships behave, it's almost odd that you'd want to take things slow." "Oh, my...No! We will not be needing any condoms! And when we do, I will not be asking you for any!" "Ah, so you do plan to have sex with Virgil?" "W-Wha--? Yes! Just not tonight! Oh my Jesus..." Roman's face was again matching Virgil's shirt, though he was only a shade shy of joining that group.

"Did you want to take up a snack and some drinks? I'm not sure how late you two want to stay up." Patton kindly offered, feeling bad for his son and his boyfriend. "Sure. Drinks sound good?" "Can you grab some crackers too?" "Oh yeah, you did say you like salty food for snacks." Patton handed Roman the glasses of juice, giving a fresh bag of crackers to Virgil before he pulled each of them closer and planted a kiss to their foreheads. "I'm very happy for you two. Have a good night, and Virgil?" The other glance to Roman's dad. "Your clothes are on his bed." "Thank you, Patton. Goodnight." Patton waited until Roman's door was shut before he backhanded the back of Logan's head. "Ow! What was that for?" "You are terrible." "Can you blame me? You knew that question was going to be asked sooner or later; I was just getting it out of the way." "Still, you could have been more tactful about it."

Logan turned in his chair, eyeing Patton questioningly. "Didn't you tell me that you liked that I was no nonsense and straight to the point?" "Yes,  _I_ like that; our son isn't me." Logan only smirked. "You still love me." "Always will, honey."

* * *

Virgil giggled as Roman pulled him closer, kissing him sweetly. "I could die a happy man." "Please don't. I still need you." Virgil smiled when Roman rubbed their noses together. "I'd never leave you, Virg. You are the moon to my sun; my passion, my desire. You are my everything and I will die protecting you." Virgil curled closer to him, his arms wrapped tight around him. "While I appreciate that last one, please don't die. Please..." Roman tugged him back a little to look him in his eyes. "I won't. I swear on my devotion to you that I will not leave your side, no matter what may try to rip me away from you."

Roman was glad when Virgil relaxed in his embrace. "Thank you." "Of course, my love. There is nothing I won't do for you." "God, you are a hopeless romantic." "But, I'm  **your** hopeless romantic." "Don't remind me." "Ah! You wound me!" Virgil openly barked out his laughter, quickly bring his hand over his mouth to try and quiet himself. "Oh, how I love you." "I love you, too, Virgil. My everything." "I'm glad. Because I need you, my Prince." Roman pulled Virgil in tight, pulling the sheets over them, letting him curl up until his body was formed against his own. He waited until he heard and felt Virgil's deep breathing before he spoke again. "And I will gladly serve, my King."


	5. Welcome Home

Virgil turned in his sleep, trying to figure out why there was a weight around his waist until a pair of soft lips were pressed against his neck and he remembered. "Good morning, my raven." Virgil held in a shiver, turning in Roman's arms. "I like that one." He leaned in and kissed him sleepily, both of them smiling into it. A knock on Roman's room got their attention. "You boys up?" "Yeah, dad." He opened up the door and smiled at the duo in Roman's bed. "...You two are just so cute!" Roman rolled his eyes while Virgil blushed a little. "Anywho, breakfast is ready." Roman sat up a little, glancing at his clock. "Really? Isn't it a little early?" Patton's smile faltered a little.

"...Virgil goes back home today, remember, kiddo? I...wanted to make sure that he had something to eat before Deceit came and got him." "...Why? Dad, you look worried." "It's just..." Patton sighed, walking further into Roman's room and sat down on the edge of his bed. "I never told you this, Roman, but Deceit is actually my brother." Both of their eyes went wide. "I know how he gets when he comes back from trips and he...tends to not eat for a while when he comes back home. I...just wanted to make sure in case he wasn't hungry when he got home, that Virgil at least has something to eat; my brother isn't the 'stay and eat' type." Roman hummed, worried on why his boyfriend got a little tense from his dad's words.

"So, you two gonna be down in a few minutes?" That smile was back on his lips, but the duo saw the sorrow in his eyes. "Yep. I just need a minute to change clothes." "You don't want to just, borrow mine?" Virgil shook his head. "My...dad can be strict with a lot of things, Princey. But, maybe when I come over next time?" Roman smiled warmly, pulling Virgil in for a warm kiss. "I would love that." Roman tossed the covers off of them and stretched, climbing out of his bed with one last kiss. "I'll be right back." Patton grinned to his son, his eyes following him, but they got dragged to Virgil when his hand fell over his. "Honey?" "In case it's...awhile before I see you again, I just wanted to say...you're a great dad, Patton. Roman's a lucky kid."

Patton didn't bother to ask because he knew he didn't need to anymore, pulling Virgil into a tight hug and wanted to cry when he felt how tight and desperately he clung to him. "I love you, Virgil. Logan loves you. And Roman unquestioningly loves you. Never forgot that." He hushed as he leaned in and kissed his forehead, Virgil biting back his whimper because he knew. He knew that Patton knew what Deceit was doing to him, but he was still scared to tell him that; to tell Roman that. "I'll leave so you can change." Patton combed his fingers sweetly through his hair, smiling when Virgil purred at the action.

Roman saw as his dad felt his room, closing the door a little to give Virgil some privacy. "Dad?" Patton glanced down the hall and walked to his son, pulling him in tight. "...Will Virgil be okay?" He placed his head against Roman's, rubbing his back soothingly. "...I don't know, sweety. But I hope so." "Me too." Roman buried his face into his father's shirt, feeling his cardigan gently rub against his cheek. "No tears, Ro-Ro. I want Virgil to have a happy send off." Roman giggled softly at the old nickname, giving his dad a small smile. "That, I can do."

* * *

Virgil and Roman were on the couch, snuggled together under on the blankets, holding hands as they watched one of Roman's favorite cartoons. The dreaded knock on the front door finally came. The whole household deflated, Patton heading to the front door and opening it. "Oh. Hello." Virgil was just as surprised as Patton to see one of his brothers, not Deceit, at the door. "Is Virgil awake?" "I'm here. Where's dad?" Virgil hurriedly spoke as he gave Roman's hand a quick squeeze, getting off the couch and into his brother's view.

"He's...getting some things. Told me to pick you up." Oh no. Virgil knew all to well what was going to happen the second Deceit gets back home. "Is he already home, or..?" His brother shook his head. "He's with dad." Virgil nodded, turning to the others. "Thank you for having me over. See you soon, hopefully!" He gave Roman a wave goodbye and prayed it wouldn't be the last moment they shared together. Patton watched as Virgil and one of his brothers climbed into Deceit's car, his brother quickly starting the car as soon as he got his seat-belt on and drove off.

"...How did it go?" Virgil asked as he slid off the backseat once he knew Patton couldn't see them, starting to open up the dog cage he was suppose to ride in anytime Deceit took him out. "No! Y-You can stay out this time." Virgil was shocked. Deceit never wanted him to be in his car unless he was in his cage. "And...it didn't end well." "...How bad is bad?" His brother shook his head. "I've...I've never seen dad this mad before. I don't know what happened, but it wasn't good." Virgil swallowed.  **He** knew what it meant when Deceit was that angry, his  **brothers** did not. "...What did he order you to do?" "Drop you off, put you in your spot, then go get them." "Is it the same spot I'm normally in?"

His brother glanced to him in the rear-view mirror. "Yeah. Why?" "Just unlock the door and open it wide enough for me to slip inside, then lock it behind me. I swear, I  _will_ be in my spot when you get home. Did dad mention anything about my leash or collar?" He shook his head. "No. He just wanted you to be in your spot. ...Virgil? W-What's going on? Why are you wanting to know all of this?" "Have neither one of you seen him this mad?" His brother shook his head. "...Just trust me. Please." "I-I..." He saw for the first time in his whole life that his brother was  actually concerned for him.  _Well, better late than never._ "...Alright."

He parked the car, but left it on, the duo climbing out of the car and his brother fished out his house keys. He did just as Virgil told him to and the teen didn't even wait to hear if he locked the door again, sprinting to his spot at the bottom of the stairs, curled into a ball, and he just waited.

A half hour later, he heard keys jiggling outside and knew they were all back. His brothers scurried inside, bags in hand and Virgil saw the  _fear_ in their eyes. Deceit came in, slamming the door behind him, and they all flinched. Virgil went into his submissive posture, hoping to draw in his father figure's attention. It worked, but not in the way he intended as he got backhanded hard. "You worthless whore! Why did I even take you in, in the first place?!" "I-I'm s-sorry, sir!" He got hit again and that left only one other option since, inside of Deceit's home, he wasn't allowed to call him 'dad'. "Daddy? N-No, Daddy, wait!" Virgil spoke up when he grabbed him by the back of his neck, starting to drag him upstairs. Deceit growled low, throwing Virgil across the room, his head slamming into the coffee table, dazing him for a minute. "What do you want, you stupid, filthy whore?!"

"I-I kn-know what y-you want, Daddy, but please! L-Let me get u-undressed here!" "WHY?!" Deceit yelled as he grabbed Virgil again, smashing his head against the table again. "B-Because, D-Daddy, i-if you le-let me get un-undressed now, y-you don't have to wait fo-for me to do so w-when we g-get to your room! A-And you don't h-have t-t-t-to worry a-ab-about cutting my clothes off i-if I'm being too slow! A-An-And, that w-way m-my brothers d-don't have to give me c-clothes an-and you do-don't have to sp-spend money on me to g-g-get me more!" Deceit, in-spite of his rage, seemed to see the benefit of Virgil's suggestion. "Hurry it up, mutt."

Virgil hastily stripped out of all of his clothes, sitting buck naked on the floor for only a brief second before he was grabbed by the scuff of his neck once more, getting basically dragged upstairs, stumbling on a few of the steps from how fast Deceit was going up them. Virgil was tossed onto Deceit's bed face first, so he knew what was coming. Deceit roughly gripped his hips and forced his legs under his body, his ass in the air as his arms were grabbed after Deceit undid his belt, binding them in place behind his back with his belt. He felt as Deceit's hand shoved his head further into the mattress. "I don't fucking care if you make noise, whore. I don't care if you cry. I'm doing this so you'll know your fucking place in the world!" Virgil glanced into the mirror on Deceit's wall and saw that he wasn't even going to lube himself up.

From downstairs, the duo heard painful, actually heart-wrenching screams coming from Virgil.

* * *

The screaming went on for hours. It's been 5 hours now, Virgil's screaming have died out around hour 2 or 3. Finally, they heard footsteps from the second floor and they saw as Virgil was flung down the stairs like a piece of garbage, his spine getting rammed into the corner of the TV stand, Virgil crying out from the pain, rolling onto his side. "Oh, shut your mouth, mutt." Deceit was calmer now, and they saw a small amount of blood leaking from Virgil's ass. What did their father do to him? "Get your boxers on." He ordered and Virgil shoved himself up on trembling arms, grabbing the garment and slipping it on.

"You," Deceit clipped, pointing to his older brother, "take his clothes and get rid of them." Deceit had turned to grab something when his brother opened his mouth to speak, but Virgil waved his hand, shaking his head. Without a sound, he got up and grabbed the rest of Virgil's clothes, seeing how much he didn't want him to do what his father had ordered him to, heading up to his room. Virgil whimpered at the sound of a knife ripping through clothes. "I said shut it, mutt!" Deceit stormed over to him and wrapped his hand around his neck, roughly squeezing before throwing him into the corner of the wall. Virgil's vision went black for a minute, blinking color and shapes back into being, but they were blurry. "Come." He took hold of the back of Virgil's neck dragging him to his room and tossing him inside.

"If you two hear him crying or begging to be let out, ignore him. You understand?" "Yes, dad." Virgil heard and his shoulders relaxed a little; at least he wasn't directing his anger to his brothers. "I'll be back for you in an hour." Deceit coldly spoke, the door getting yanked shut and he heard as he locked it. Virgil curled into a ball on the floor, unable to hold his tears in any longer; Deceit just had his brother destroy the only things he could call his, and in an hour from now, Deceit was going to come back and beat him.

"Roman..." He muffled into his hand, so fearful of what his father figure would do if he heard him say the name of Patton's son. Patton...Logan...Roman...  _I...I wanna go home..._ He curled up tighter, trying to at least keep his core warm as he sobbed. He wanted to escape, to go back where he's wanted, he... Virgil realized that he couldn't leave. Not yet. He...he had to do something that no one else had done for him.


	6. We're Sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since we don't know who the other Dark Sides are, the names I give them in this story are just a guess.

Virgil felt sore. Deceit's beatings have been inconsistent. Sometimes he comes every hour, on the hour. Other times, it's days before he comes in. As of now, counting how many nights have passed, Virgil thinks it's been about 5 weeks since Deceit came home. In that time, he's only been fed four times and given water once. He needed to pee so badly, but if he pissed in his boxers, Deceit would beat him even worse. "...Virgil? Virgil!" He heard someone whisper and recognized the voice. "Tony? What are you doing?! If dad finds you--" "I don't care at the moment. Are you okay?"

Virgil crawled over to the door since the second he stands the pressure from his bladder became too painful. "I've got to pee real bad..." "C-Can't you, just, I don't know, pee on the walls?" "N-No. It might run under the door and Deceit would hit me harder for the smell. Is...there anyway you can find something with a lid I can use? Please?" "Um..." He heard Tony snap his fingers. "Give me a minute; dad's in his room so I should be able to get it to you." Virgil whined in relief, holding out as he heard Tony leave his door. Tony was the younger of his two older brothers; Pierce being the older one. Those four times he's eaten? It was because of them.

"I got it." Virgil scooted away from the door and Tony carefully unlocked it, opening it and handing Virgil the lidded bucket. "Lock the door." "But--" "Just--" Virgil carefully pushed his door closed, Tony locking it again as they heard noises from upstairs. They were deathly silent until it stopped, both of them releasing a breath. Virgil got the lid off and moved from the door, sliding his boxers down and kept his moan of relief locked in his throat as he was finally able to pee. Once he was done, he sealed the lid, shoving the bucket behind one of the large boxes in the room.

"Did you want something to eat or drink? I think Pierce could sneak you something after dinner." "No. As much as I want you guys too, what you did for me tonight is enough. I don't want either of you to get in trouble with dad." If he could see Tony's face, he wonders if it would hold sympathy for him? This is the first time in all of his life that he can remember either one of his brothers trying to help him. "...Get going Tony. I don't want him to catch you talking to me." "But--" "Just go!" He heard a little noise of worry from his brother and Virgil smiled even though he knew he couldn't see it. "I've been through worse, Tony. I'll be okay." "...Alright. But Pierce is gonna get you something to eat tomorrow."

* * *

Tomorrow was a full three days from when Tony gave him the bucket. It seemed that Deceit was sated with his beatings for now, now just starving him and depriving him of water like usual. Virgil's stomach was twisting in so much pain, he felt tears leave his eyes with each wave of hunger pangs. It was so much nicer at Patton's home; he got three meals, he was allowed to drink anything he liked whenever he liked, and he was allowed to use the bathroom when he needed to go. He was pretty sure what little weight he had gained while he was at Patton's house was lost by now; in fact, Virgil was pretty sure he might have gotten skinnier.

"Virgil!" Pierce called from his door and the teen perked up. "You alive?" "Yes! What are you doing?" "Tony said I was gonna give you food, remember?" He heard as the door was unlocked and Pierce came in, his food bowl in hand. It was filled with scraps from whatever they had last night for dinner, but Virgil didn't care. It was food and it was good food. Pierce carefully set the bowl down in front of Virgil, his eyes filled with sorrow and guilt. "I wish I could give you more, but dad would get suspicious if I brought a plate or another bowl." "No, no, this is perfect. Thank you."

Of course, before he could even start to eat, Deceit came storming downstairs. He saw that Virgil's door was cracked open and slammed it open, the two boys inside screaming. "What are you doing?! The mutt isn't supposed to be fed!" "D-Dad, no, I--" "I'm sorry, sir! H-He didn't do a-anything! I-I snuck out an-and filled my bowl! H-He was just t-taking it away before I-I could eat, sir!" Virgil spoke and Pierce couldn't believe what his little brother was doing; he was lying to protect him from their father's anger. "Then take his bowl and get out!" Deceit barked and Pierce snatched it away, seeing as Deceit undid his belt and folded it, shoving him out of the room before he slammed the door shut.

The sound of leather harshly slapping skin and Virgil's pained yelps reached his ears.

* * *

Seven weeks. It's been a total of seven weeks since Deceit came home and Virgil's eaten five times and had water twice. He knew that Deceit would give him food and water eventually, but most likely after he's broken him further. Tony and Pierce had to toe the line even more after Deceit caught his oldest brother in his room.

Mercifully, Deceit had to leave for a few hours. Tony found the key to Virgil's room and he yelped when it opened, his guard dropping as he saw his brothers enter his room, a full bottle of water and plate full of food with them. "Here. Dad won't be back for a few hours." "You sure you two won't get in trouble for the leftovers going missing?" Pierce nodded. "I've been snacking more often so it'll look like I'm the one who ate it. Now, please eat. You need your strength." Tony sat with him as Pierce glanced around. "Where did you put your bucket?" "Behind that box." Pierce nodded as he retrieved it, grunting from the weight of it, but took it out of his room.

"He's just going to empty it. Eat, please...baby brother." Tony spoke and Virgil felt his eyes instantly get wet. It was the first time he's heard either of them call him their baby brother. Even though he bawled grossly, he still ate, Pierce coming back with his now empty bucket, putting it back exactly where he got it from, joining his brothers on the floor. "God you are so cold." Pierce spoke as he stripped off his jacket and wrapped it around Virgil's body, the teen whimpering from just how good being warm for once was. "We are so sorry, baby brother. We...we should have protected  _you_ , not have you protect  _us_."

"It's okay." "No, it's not." Tony spoke up and Virgil paused. "God...how did we ever find what da...no, Deceit did to you as funny? It's just...wrong." "Agreed. But...there's no way we can sneak him out of the house. If we can just get him out of here, I'd at least feel better." Virgil tenderly leaned against Pierce, feeling as he wrapped his arm around him. "Don't you worry. I figure something out." "No. Not this time. I'm done leaving you alone to fend for yourself. We're your big brothers, we're suppose to protect you. We  **all** will think of a way to get you out of here." Virgil weakly grinned to his brothers.

"...You know how messed up it is that what's happening to me is what is finally bringing us together?" Virgil pointed out and his brothers deflated, looking so ashamed. "I'm...just glad that we finally did." His brothers, after a moment, gave him light smiles and weak laughs. "You are incredible, you know that...Virgil?" "Can you two stop making me cry?" He said through another batch of tears and both of his brothers hugged him. "Not on your life."


	7. Go

After the night they finally connected as brothers, Virgil has been talking to both Tony and Pierce through his door when Deceit is either out or asleep. They were still trying to think of a way to get Virgil out of the house that didn't require them opening up the front door. "Ugh...there's nothing I can think of!" Virgil sighed as he leaned with his back against the door, staring out of his window.

...Wait, the window. That's it! "I think I've got an idea. I want to tell you, but I'm so scared that if Deceit knows your hiding something that he'll hit you until you tell him." "But...you think you figured a way out?" Pierce asked and he hummed. "I'm...gonna need some clothes first, but yeah." They heard just how sad Virgil was as he thought about losing his clothes; Deceit never gave him anything else to change into, and those clothes really were the only thing Virgil could call his own. "...Can you give us a week? Deceit's gonna be going out for the night then and we can give you some clothes." "Of course. Now, bed, both of you. You stay up any longer and Deceit might catch you."

Tony and Pierce giggle softly but left. They've all stopped calling Deceit 'dad', Virgil only calling him 'sir' because he as to in order to keep his brothers safe. Virgil curled up against the boxes on the other side of the room, not daring to risk Deceit finding his pee bucket, drifting to sleep with one last glance out of the window and the happiness that he'll finally get to see Roman again.

* * *

Exactly one week from then, Deceit left for the night, but he gave Virgil one last beating before he did, stomping on his arm, leg, and back before he left both his room and the house. Two hours later, after they were completely sure that Deceit was gone, Pierce unlocked his door and Tony rushed in, skidding to a stop before Virgil with his arms open. Virgil pulled him in, whining in pain when he squeezed too tight. "Sorry, sorry!" Pierce ruffled his brother's hair, a bag in his hands. "Here. A set of spare clothes too."

Virgil glanced into the bag and his face lit up at what was inside. It was his clothes. "Y-You...bu-but Deceit told you to--" "And I did. It was just some of my old clothes that you heard, not your own. I could never do that to your things, Virgil." "Thank you...Thank you! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Pierce gave him a warm smile as he pulled Virgil into his arms. "Come with us." Pierce spoke as he helped Virgil to his feet, his brothers holding his hands as they lead him out of the room and up to their room. Virgil groaned in pain as his body started to use muscles he forgot were there, his brothers happily supporting him when his legs buckled from under him.

They went to Tony's room first; it was filled with posters and all kinds of weapons. "Here! It's one of my favorites." It was a balisong butterfly knife. It had black grips and the blade was stainless steel, and it had an ankle knife strap instead of a case. "You sure?" Tony nodded with a hum. They moved into Pierce's room and Virgil was amazed by all of the stones and gems littered about. He pulled out a little black box and opened it up; in it was two necklaces, a sun with a bright red garnet in the center, the other was a crescent moon cradling a purple amethyst. "I'm sure you'll find someone who will make you happy, Virgil. And I want you two to wear these so you'll always remember that."

Virgil was actually trying to not cry since he's been doing that a lot lately. The gifts were placed in his bag and they helped him back downstairs. "I...I'm going to miss you guys." Virgil hushed and Pierce pulled him close. "We...we should have been better brothers to you, Virgil." "But...you guys were and are good brothers to me." Pierce pulled away, looking just as lost as his brother. "I can't count how many times you guys disobeyed Deceit before now; giving me food and water when you weren't suppose, sneaking me out of whatever room he had me in at the time to let me pee, waiting until you knew he was gone before taking my clothes to be washed while you bathed me." Virgil gave them a kind grin. "You may not have been the  ** _best_** of brothers, but you were still there for me. And that's what counts."

"...Okay, not fair. You aren't allowed to make us cry." Tony choked as they fought off their own tears, but Virgil just smirked. "Heh, suffer." "You ass!" Pierce chuckled out before he and Tony wrapped him in their arms. "Please, please be safe. Don't you let Deceit bring you back here, no matter what, my dear baby brother. You run until you know you are safe, and don't you dare look back until you are." "That's right. Don't you worry about us; Deceit's only ever gone after you, so we should be okay." "...Thank you. I love you guys." "We love you too. Now. One last meal before you leave?" Virgil smiled. "I'd love that."

* * *

Virgil had been waiting. During the last meal he was able to share with his brothers, he told them to slip him a note when Deceit was asleep and they left the house. He didn't want to chance them getting hurt or blamed for his escape. He glanced over to the box that he hid the bag in, wanting so bad to get dressed in his clothes, but at the same time, he knew Deceit's wrath would be targeted at his older brothers and that's not what he wants to happen.

It was just a little past midnight when he heard something slide under his door, hearing as the front door was opened and closed. He saw the piece of paper and snatched it up.

_Deceit's asleep and we're going to be out for at least 5 hours. That should give you enough time. Please, be safe Virgil._

_We love you,_

_Tony & Pierce_

Virgil ripped the box open as he crumbled up the note, going to take it with him so he didn't risk Deceit finding out, and quickly got dressed. He grabbed the bottom of the window and pushed up; it was stuck in place for a second before it flung up, thankfully not hitting the top and making noise. He carefully dropped the bag out of the window before he climbed out. He saw that they took Deceit's car, which would normally be his only means off transportation. Pierce, gracefully, had slipped three one dollar bills and a twenty into the pocket of his jeans, giving him enough money to pay the bus fare.

As he jogged to the bus stop, his only thought was on one person. "Don't worry, Roman. I'll be home soon."


	8. Home Coming

Roman was at a lost. Why...was there a tinking noise coming from his window? He had to be dreaming still. "..man!" Wait, was he? There was another  _tink_. "Roman!" There was that voice again. It...kinda sounded like Virgil, but... No, this was only a very pleasant dream. Another  _tink_. "Princey!" Roman shot out of bed at that last call, rushing to his window, ripping it open and... Got hit in the face with a pebble. "Oh, shit, sorry!" He glanced down and felt his throat get tight. There he was, his love,  _his_ Virgil! "Virg! Oh my God! W-Where have--" He shook his head, Roman seeing that he was trying to not cry. "Can you let me in?" "Yes! Oh God, yes! Let me get Logan and dad, though!" He saw Virgil nod and head for the front door, Roman ducking his head back in and let his door ram into the wall as he ripped it open.

"Dad! Logan! Wake up!" He shouted as he lunged for their door, hearing their confused moans as they were stirred awake. "Ro? Baby, what's the matter?" "It's Virgil! He's back!" They sprung to their feet, Logan managing to beat Patton to the door. He opened it and there he was, standing on their doorstep, misty eyed. He rushed inside and was engulfed by Roman's arms. Logan quickly shut and locked the front door, joining them in the commons as Virgil openly wept. "Three months! You've been gone for three months! By Odin's beard, I was so worried about you!" Roman exclaimed as he pulled back enough to hold Virgil's face in his hands, wiping away his tears. "Oh goodness, I'm gonna have to re-apply that later." Roman's off handed comment had Virgil laughing despite the tears, pulling him back into his arms.

"Oh my...I'm so glad you're safe, honey." He turned in Roman's arms to see Patton and he wiggled out of his boyfriend's arms, taking a hesitant step forward. "I...I'm home...dad." Virgil basically sprinted into Patton's waiting embrace, holding him tight and rocking him back and forth as he sobbed. "Yes you are, my sweet boy. Yes you are." He stroked his hair lovingly as he kept swaying, letting Roman hold his boyfriend as well, smiling down to them when he felt Virgil smile against his chest. "Patton...um, th-there's something I'd like to talk to you about...in private." "Is it about what happened at your house?" Roman asked and much to Logan's and Patton shock, he nodded his head.

"I...will tell you about it, Roman, but...I'm gonna need time." Roman cupped his cheek and leaned in, kissing him softly as he wiped away some of his tears. "Take as long as you need, I can wait." Virgil smiled to him before taking Patton's hand and letting him guide him to his room. "Now, what did you want to talk about?" "You...were right. I have been abused by Deceit." He handed him a pencil and a notepad. "Can you please write it down in as much detail as you can?" He hummed, sitting down on Patton's bed, and beginning to write. "Can...I ask why you want this?" "Because Logan and I are going to make sure that you are no longer under Deceit's care. We are going to get you out of that house, and you can live with us, if you'd like." "Even though...I already think of this place as home?" Patton smiled. "I know you do, but I want to also know that you aren't just wanting to live here out of fear from my brother."

Virgil glanced back down to the notepad, pausing. "...Do...you think it's possible to get someone else out from his house too?" "It depends, but we can certainly try. Who did you want to help leave?" "...My brothers, Tony and Pierce. They...they can confirm everything that I'm writing down too." Patton hummed softly. "They're older than you, right?" Virgil nodded. "I think, they're only a year or two off from being adults." "Then yes, I'm pretty we can get them out of there too." Virgil's face brightened up at that.

He had put the notepad down and started to play with his sleeve again. "Um...Can you please take some pictures?" "...Are you sure?" Virgil nodded. "I'm pretty sure that they'll fade away while I'm here so I want to make sure you have proof of what he did to me." Patton stepped closer, gently cradling his face in his hands. "You are a brave child, Virgil. Thank you." Patton got his camera and made sure that his door was locked before he turned back to Virgil. It took him a moment, but he removed his black jacket and the black long sleeve under it. Patton really did want to vomit. Virgil was so malnourished it was horrifying; Patton able to actually count each of his ribs, he was that thin. There was dozens and dozens of bruises in various stages of healing, very light scars in certain spots on his arms, chest, and back. Virgil stripped out of his jeans, more bruising and little scars on his legs; he pulled up his boxers so Patton could get photos of the marks of Deceit's hands on his thighs. Virgil turned around and took a shaky breath, dropping his boxers and Patton had to hold in his growl. There were marks of a belt buckle and a zipper scrapped into Virgil's butt, more bruises in the shape of fingers on the skin as well.

Once he saw Patton put the camera down, he got redressed and rushed into Patton's arms. "You did really good, Virgil. I'm so, so proud of you." "Thank you, dad." Patton smiled warmly. "You're welcome, son."

* * *

Roman scooped Virgil into his arms when he and his father figure got back into the commons, the other teen giggling softly as he rested his head against Roman's shoulder. "Oh, yeah. I got something from my brother." Virgil spoke up and Roman tenderly put him down, letting him get something from his bag. It was a little black box and when he opened it up, Roman spazzed out. "Oh my God! They're so pretty! You got these from your brother?" Virgil hummed. "He liked to make jewelry and he said that I'd find someone who would make me happy and for us to wear them so we don't forget that."

Virgil explained as he pulled out the sun, putting it around Roman's neck; he did the same for Virgil with the moon. "I love them. I wish I could thank your brother." An idea hit Virgil. "Actually...Roman, can I borrow your phone?" "Oh, yeah." He handed it over and Virgil texted someone. "Patton, they--hopefully--should be down to visit in like, three or four days." "Your brothers?" Virgil nodded. "I'm more than happy to have them over." His smiled grew wider. "Thanks! It's...actually because of them that I'm even here. I...owe them everything." "As do I." Roman hushed as he pulled Virgil closer and kissed him sweetly.

Logan combed his fingers through Virgil's hair, getting his attention. "I'm glad you're safe, Virgil." He offered him a kind smile and Virgil wrapped him in his arms, feeling as he hugged him back. "Me too, Logan." He squeaked when Roman scooped him up again. "I'm sorry, but he's mine for the rest of the night. Goodnight, dad, Logan!" Roman stated as he walked up the stairs, holding his boyfriend like a princess, and closed the door to his room with his foot. "I'm...I can't describe how happy I am to see you again, Virgil." Roman nearly shouted as he sat him on his bed. The teen coyly pulled him closer, having him settle between his legs as he looped his arms around his neck. "Then don't."

Prince Roman attacked his lips with a hunger to match his own, leaning over Virgil and gently laying him down, his arms wrapped around his back and pressing him as close as he could. Their lips moved together in a passionate dance, having to break apart now and then for air. "I love you, Roman." "I love you too, Virgil. My sweet, beloved raven." Virgil shivered at the nickname. "I really do like that one." Roman smiled, kissing him once more before moving him under the sheets, crawling in behind him and pressing his back against his chest. "I aim to please." Virgil rolled his eyes, but smiled, snatching Roman's hand in his own, settling against Roman's warm body, and for the first time since Deceit got him back, Virgil drifted into blank dreams with his guard down.


	9. His Muse

Virgil was woken up slowly and gently by Roman's kisses, rolling to face him as he sleepily returned them, his arms wrapping around his neck as they pulled apart. "Good morning, lovely." "Morning, dork." Roman laughed at the nickname. "Are you saying that because I'm a little love-sick for you?" "Yes." Roman just laughed again. "You two awake?" Logan's voice asked from behind Roman's door with a knock. "Yep!" He opened it and to their surprise was holding a tray with their breakfast on it. "Pat thought it best to keep you two in bed for a little bit." Virgil smiled as he pushed himself up, moving until he was settled between Roman's legs, Logan placing the tray down once he was comfortable. "What are you and dad doing today? Isn't it a holiday for the schools?" Logan hummed as he placed the back of his hand against Virgil's forehead, checking for something.

"We're just going out for a few hours; he's already making you boys lunch, so it'll be in the fridge when you get hungry." Roman hummed as he took his cup and swallowed a mouthful, smiling to Virgil as he took a piece of toast and started to munch on it. "The only thing I ask, Roman, is that you don't burn the house down while we're gone." Roman groaned. "Fine! You make one tiny mistake while cooking in the kitchen and this is what happens..!" "What...did you do?" Roman glanced away, flustered. "He managed to burn pasta and have it catch fire." "I still don't know how that happened!" Logan shook his head, but there was a smile on his lips.

"You two eat up. Patton will be in before we leave." Logan's hand smoothed down both Virgil's and Roman's bedhead, grinning warmly to them both before he left, softly shutting the door. They sat together in silence, just reveling in each other's company, holding hands since they only needed to use one to eat. "So, you're right handed?" "I'm a lefty, but I'm like Logan in the fact that I can use either hand for certain things." Virgil hummed, leaning further against Roman's chest. "So...what do you want to do when they leave?" Roman had to think about that. Since Virgil had been gone for so long, he wanted to spend as much time with him as he could; an idea hit him and he smiled warmly to his boyfriend.

"Well...there's a lot of things I'd like to do, but there  _is_ one thing I want to do first." "What's that?" "There's a story that I've been working on, and I want to see what you think of it so far." Virgil's cheeks heated up a little; the first time Roman had read him his stories, he told him that he'd only show stories he's currently in the middle of writing with people if he was confident that the reader would like what he wrote so far. It was something, he said, he's only done twice; and he has at least fifty finished stories, and another ten in the works. "...I'd love to hear it." "Good, cause...this one's real special to me."

Patton knocked on the door before he opened it up, a bright grin on his mouth. "...I don't think I'll ever stop fawning over the two of you!" He was like a schoolgirl and God was that embarrassing for Roman. Virgil just giggled softly. "We'll be leaving in a minute; you boys need anything before I go?" Virgil opened up his arms and Patton's smile grew wider, pulling him into a tight hug. "I'm glad that you're safe, Virgil, honey." Virgil was really trying to not cry right now because, really, he's done enough of that up until this point. "Me too...dad. I...I'm glad to be home." He felt as Patton smiled into his shoulder, pulling away far enough to plant a kiss to his cheek. "Alright. We'll be going now; both of you feel free to call either one of us if you need something. Love you!" "Love you too, dad!" "Bye!" They spoke as Patton took the tray with him out of the room, the duo hearing as he put the dishes into the sink before the door opened and closed a few minutes later.

Roman kissed the back of his neck before he slid out from behind Virgil, grabbing the story he was working on and joined him back in bed, sitting on top of the sheets. Virgil wiggled back until he was firmly pressed against the headboard, his legs pulled up to his chest, arms wrapped around them, and he leaned his cheek against his knees as Roman opened up the spiral. "What's this one about?" Virgil was always interested in the ideas behind the stories Roman created, so he was a little surprised when he shook his head. "I want you to figure that out yourself." A challenge huh? Virgil was up for it. He nodded and Roman cleared his throat before he started.

"It was just a normal morning for him, his father calling him down for breakfast, being greeted by his usual happy grin. He, his father, and his second father were the typical, american family: a working father, a stay at home dad, and a kid with way too many dreams. If fate was going to shine her light upon anyone, it was their family. That shine was in the form of a knock on their front door. When his father opened the door, they was greeted to a familiar face and one his father hadn't seen before. The man his father knew asked to leave his son with his father for a while and his father, being a very welcoming man, agreed and let the other in.

"He had just been in his second father's room, helping his second father grade the papers their students had turned in when he heard his second father leave their room. He wondered what was going on downstairs, but chose to leave it be. Of course, he got involved when he heard a knock on his door, his father calling to him saying that his father had someone they wanted him to meet. As he pulled the wood back, he was floored at what he saw; it was the most beautiful boy he's ever come across. Dark brown bangs hid dim brown eyes which were highlighted by the black eyeshadow under their eyes. The boy wore a heavy, black jacket with a black shirt underneath, a pair of black skinny jeans, and a pair of Converses." Roman paused, his eyes flickering up to see Virgil's reaction.

Virgil felt like his jaw had dropped off his face. He knew in an instant what this story was about; or rather,  **who** it was about. Roman licked his lips and went on reading. "Upon seeing this perfect boy, he turned his charm up, hoping to gain a little of the boy's interest. His father asked if he could entertain their guest and he was more than enthused to do so. As he showed the boy his room, he noticed that the other boy seemed to be totally amazed by what he had. He questioned to himself why that was; surely his room wasn't that impressive, was it? He ignored his own questions to explain things about his room to the other boy, his heart jumping when he saw that he managed a tiny smile from the other.

"After they spent a few hours together, him spinning his tales to the other, they heard as his father called for the boy to come downstairs; he saw as the boy got tense and offered him his hand once more, having done so those few hours ago when he accidentally scared the other. The other boy's hand gripped his tightly as they left his room, him missing the feeling of the other's skin against his own when they reached the bottom of the stairs; the boy's father had returned to pick the boy up, and he felt a little hope when he saw that the prettiest boy he's ever seen didn't want to go. The boy wanted to stay. But, sadly, the boy had to leave; after the boy was gone, he and his second father were startled by a sudden flare of his father's well caged anger. His father explained that the boy's father seemed to think of his son as merely a pet or an object; quickly trying to calm his father, even though he was upset himself, he rushed to the kitchen and wrapped his arms around his father's middle. Trying, and failing to fight back his tears, he heard and felt as his fathers comforted him for his brave actions of doing the same thing for his father.

"A week after he had seen the angel in human form, he felt as his muse became enraptured by the other. He couldn't get the boy from his mind, and frankly he didn't want the other to leave his thoughts, taking one of his sketchbooks and began etching the dark clothed beauty onto its pages. Another week later, his second father caught him bemused by his muse, teasing him about finally finding his love. He denied the accusation, but in his heart, he knew his second father wasn't wrong. He could never get his heart to stop its fluttering anytime he thought about his muse. It was another week before he came into his life again. The boy's father was out of town for the next two nights and his father was more than happy to have the boy in their home; as was he, as it meant he could spend more time with his gorgeous boy who had stolen his heart.

"Their first night together...didn't end like he, or his family, was hoping for. His father knew that something horrific had happened to his muse, he unsure of what to do as he saw his angel terrified and curled up into a ball on the kitchen floor. His father's words kept him from touching the boy, though it was clear to him that his father wanted to do the same so badly. He felt his throat get tighter as he forced his body away from the boy, no longer able to fight against the tears that ran down his cheeks. His second father pulled him into their bedroom, holding him tight before picking him up, grabbing the blankets his father asked him to retrieve, wrapping one around his body as his second father carried him back downstairs in their arms. His second father handed the other blanket to his father and he peaked his head out from his second father's neck, seeing as it was draped over the trembling boy.

"He did the only thing he could think of: keep his offer to show the boy the drawings he created on the table. He saw at it relaxed the boy a little, a weak smile spreading his lips before his second father took him to his room. His second father laid him down, laying beside him as his second father hushed gentle tones and words to him. He was told that he was very brave for doing what he did, trying to reach out and comfort his muse, his angel, while he himself was scared out of his mind. He was praised for his courageous actions until he had drifted to sleep. Awhile later, he was roused from his slumber by a soft cry of distress. Climbing out of his bed with only a pillow and blanket in hand, he traveled downstairs, seeing that his muse was suffering from a nightmare. He hurried over to the boy, unsure of what to do when he took a chance and took the boy's hand; in an instant, his angel calmed, and he laid down beside the couch, keeping their hands together as they drifted back to sleep.

"They were woken on the last full day the boy would have with him by his father. As they got ready for the day, he let the boy change into some of his old clothes, as the boy did not have another set to change into. He turned around when the boy expressed shyness, he surprised at himself to not turn in the first place as he recalled that he always made sure to tell the boy if he was going to touch any part of the boy's body. Once the boy was finished, he turned back around and he was certain that he was in fact in heaven; his muse was even more beautiful in his clothes, the colors highlighting everything that made the boy the most beautiful being he as ever seen; that everything, was the boy's entire being. He stripped out of his clothes, and as he searched for what he would wear, he felt as the boy touched his skin. The contact burned his skin in the best way, wanting more of it. When the boy started to pull away, he reassured his muse that he didn't mind being touched, getting more of the boy's skin against his own, wanting to melt further into that contact. Of course, he was stunned when his angel told him that he was beautiful and not the boy. He turned and stated as plainly as he could that the angel standing before him was indeed beautiful, just like he had said the night before, and just like he will keep doing until the boy believed him.

"It was a little while after they had finished breakfast that he had an idea. Asking his father for the car keys and grabbing his wallet, he took the boy to the local theme park; the boy was in awe at the sight, telling him that the boy's father had never taken the boy to one before. They spent hours there, exploring the fun houses, playing a round or two on the bumper cars, him taking the boy's hand each time they went on a roller coaster. It was around the time for him to get them lunch that the boy asked to go on one last ride: the Ferris wheel. As they got closer, he noticed that the boy was nervous, asking what had his muse in such a state; when he was told that the boy was afraid of heights, he told the boy that they didn't have to ride the Ferris wheel that day, that they could come back another time, but the boy was adamant about going on it. His muse told him that the boy wanted to know that the boy could face something the boy was afraid of with courage and he felt the boy's words resonate with him; he too, was scared of something, and he thought that this was his last chance to say what was making his heart beat faster with each passing second he was with the boy.

"They got in the car and when the Ferris wheel started to move, the boy flinched, but he reassured the boy, waiting until his muse opened their pretty brown eyes and saw the horizon. The wheel came to a stop, the boy taking the chance to snap a picture with his father's camera and he took his chance. He took the boy's hands in his own and confessed his love. As the seconds felt like years of agony passing by, he was so scared that the boy might not have felt the same about him. Only, the boy did; this beautiful angel sent from the heavens returned his love and he couldn't have been happier. They both felt their faces get hot as they leaned in, sharing their first kiss with passion, reconfirming the love they had for each other. As the day was clawed away by the night, he drove them home, calling his father to let his father know they were nearly back home; once there, they were greeted by his father's and his second father's smiles and loving acceptance of his and his muse's new relationship, spending a wonderful dinner as a family together, he and his muse retiring to his room, falling asleep in each others arms.

"When they woke next, it was the dreaded morning of the boy's departure. The boy's brother had been the one to get the boy, not his muse's father like before. His angel gave him and his fathers one last goodbye and then the boy was gone. The first two weeks after they had become a couple weren't too bad for him, his mind forever on the boy who held his heart. It began to get worse once a full month had past. He would wake to his father or his second father entering his room, grabbing him and holding him tight as he was rocked like a baby in their arms; he had been having nightmares that his angel was being hurt. A month and a half had went by, and the boy could no longer sleep alone, joining his fathers in their bed, or on the floor at the foot of their bed if they had already fallen asleep for the night. At the passing of two months, his father pulled him to the side and asked if he was okay; he told his father the truth and said he wasn't. He was scared that his dreams had been warnings, and that something  _did_ happen to his beautiful angel. Two and a half months were gone now, and it was clear that he no longer had his creative spark; he no longer escaped into his worlds of fantasy and make-believe, instead keeping his father's camera close at hand to look through the happy, joyous memories his love had created on that wondrous day.

"And then, at the end of the third month, a miracle. He was stirred from his slumber, having been able to sleep alone again after the second month of his muse being gone, by the sound of a small stone hitting his window. A voice was pulling him out of his sleep and he sprung to his feet when he realized that the voice was the boy. He opened his window, ignoring getting hit in the face by the boy's hastily thrown pebble, and felt his chest get tight from un-containable joy; the angel who held his heart was there, standing under his window, the boy Romeo, and he Juliet. The boy wished to come into his home, and he was more than happy to let the boy in, rushing to wake his fathers and informing them that the boy had, at last, returned. His second father was the one to let the boy in, all of them seeing the boy's tear shrouded eyes; his muse rushed back into his arms and the pain, anguish, and worry of the last three months vanished. At last, his love was back at his side. At last, the boy was home."

Roman closed the spiral and was swallowed in Virgil's arms, feeling as his neck got wet from his tears. "I...I don't know what to say..! Just...that was a beautiful piece, and...thank you. Thank you, Roman, for writing this." "I couldn't keep how I felt about you bottled up anymore. I  **needed** to write this. I'm...just so happy you liked it." Virgil took the spiral away from Roman, snaring his hands in his own as he smashed their lips together; Roman returned the desperate passion with his own, tearing one of his hands away to pull Virgil into his lap, snaking around his back and pressing him firmly against his body. They pulled away with heavy pants, Virgil leaning his forehead against Roman's, eyes closed, and was just taking  _in_ everything in this moment. "I love you so much I can't stand it, Virgil." "And I feel the same, Roman. God, do I love you." They stayed like that for another twenty minutes, muttering praises and words of love back and forth.

Finally, Virgil slipped out of Roman's lap. "So...movie?" "Oh, hell yes. Have you seen any of the Disney movies?" "No. Which one should we start with?" Roman just smirked. "You just opened the biggest can of worms ever, Virg." Named teen returned the smirk. "Being it on, Princey."

* * *

Prince Roman glanced to the front door when there was knock on it, Virgil tensing up a little. "Stay here." He nodded as Roman left the couch, pausing the movie to walk to the front door. "Who is it?" He called, waiting for a response. "Is Patton there?" Virgil tensed up tight when he heard Deceit's voice from behind the door. "No, dad isn't home. Can I take a message?" "I just need a moment of your time; could you please open the door?" Roman glanced over his shoulder, feeling a wave to defend slam into him as he saw Virgil shaking, a pillow clenched tightly in his arms. "I can't. Dad told me to not open the door unless he or Logan is home." He faintly heard Deceit growl under his breath. "Very well, I just have a question to ask you: have you seen Virgil?"

Roman's eyebrows shot up, helping him play the role of a surprised and worried teen. "Virgil? No, did something happen?" Deceit sighed. "It seems he ran away from home. His brothers are worried about him, since they were out of the house when he left. Could you please have Patton call me if he sees Virgil?" "...Yeah. And, Deceit?" He chimed when he heard the man start to leave. "I'm sure Virgil is okay." "...I hope he is." Virgil picked up the off-handed iciness in his tone, the duo listening as Deceit's car started up and he left. "I know he is, bastard." Virgil cracked up. "What?" "I...heheh...I didn't think you'd say something like that! Ahaha!" Roman smiled as he walked back to his boyfriend. "...I hate to admit this, but I thought he was a good person." Virgil's laughing died off and he felt his shoulders slump. "Well...he's not a completely horrible person." "What? How can you say that?" "If it wasn't for him, I might not be here, Roman. He...He took me in when I was young."

"But...didn't he...do things...to you?" Roman still didn't know what happened to Virgil, but as he looked closer at Virgil's actions and reactions in the past, he got the hint that something bad had happened to him, probably a lot if the severity of his responses were anything to judge by. "He did...but still, he gave me food, and clothes, and a place out of the cold. He gave me a chance to live and I survived long enough to met you, Logan, and Patton. I think that's the only good he's ever done." Roman's face turned from concern to sorrow, but he smiled when Virgil kissed his cheek. "Can...we call dad? I want him to know Deceit was here." Roman hummed and pulled out his phone, hitting his speed dial and put his phone on speaker.

 _"Hello, honeybun! What's up?"_ "Dad, Deceit was here." They heard as Patton fumbled with whatever he was grabbing, Logan catching it, asking him what was wrong.  _"Can you give us three minutes and I'll call you back?"_ "Sure." Patton hung up and Virgil raised a brow. "I'm guessing dad's rather upset, and I've seen when he gets angry." Virgil's eyes held high worry. "Oh, don't worry! He's never hurt me or Logan--well, not hurt Logan outside of the bedroom--but...he can be pretty scary when he's mad." "He hasn't hurt Logan outside of the bedroom? But, he's still hitting him right?" Roman's cheeks got a little red. "I...think Logan likes it." Virgil's own face when red when he put two and two together. "...This might be wrong to say, but that has to be pretty hot." "It isn't wrong to say because I've actually walked in on that situation, and yes, it is hot." Virgil nudged him with his elbow. "Did someone get off to his daddies?" Roman shivered. "Yes, and please don't say it like that; I may not have had sex before, but I know a few of my kinks." They were both bright red as they realized exactly where the conversation was heading and yelped when Patton called them back, Roman quickly answering his phone.

 _"So Deceit was there? How long ago?"_ That was Logan, most likely stroking Patton's arm or thigh to try and calm him. "About five minutes ago. He wanted to know if I had seen Virgil." _"And you didn't open the door did you?"_ Patton spoke up and Roman shook his head. "No, I didn't. Virgil's with me in the commons, so I wasn't going to anyway."  _"Oh, Virgil, sweety, are you okay?"_ "I'm...doing a little better." "I'm sorry, baby." Roman hushed as he pulled Virgil to his chest, his arm coiled around his shoulders.  _"Do you want us to come back home?"_ Patton asked, concerned for his boys. "No, I'll be okay. But, thank you for the offer. It's very sweet, Patton."  _"Of course, Virgil."_ They could hear the smile in his voice.  _"We should be home a little past 4. You two want take-out of dinner?"_ "I mean, if you guys want to get some, I'm fine with that, but I think Virgil really likes dad's cooking." Patton gasped.  _"Is that true, honey?!"_ "Um...yeah. It's...really good." Patton squealed and Roman laughed because he could just  ** _see_** Logan leaning away, trying to cover his ear.

 _"Alright. We'll grab somethings for dinner at our last stop and then we'll be home. Oh, and Virgil?"_ "Yeah?"  _"I know this seems odd, but what is your favorite color?"_ That was an odd question, but if he took a moment to think about it... "Purple."  _"Alright. We'll see you boys when we get home, and do not hesitate to call us again if Deceit comes back, okay?"_ "Will do. Love you."  _"We love you too."_ Logan hung up the phone and Roman sighed deeply. "Lunch?" "Sure. And Princey?" He glanced back to Virgil. "Thank you." He just smiled.

* * *

They were six movies in when they heard a set of house keys jingle, Roman pausing the movie to help with the door. "Thank you, Ro. Hello again, sweety!" Patton greeted as he placed two large paper bags onto the counter, Roman having ducked outside to help Logan with the other bags. "And these ones go in the spare room, right?" Roman asked as he came back inside, holding two rather heavy looking bags with ease. "Yes." Logan confirmed as he came in with the last three bags, closing and locking the door behind him. Virgil tentatively got off the couch, waiting for Roman and Logan to pass him in the little walkway before going into the kitchen. "Did you like your lunch?" Virgil hummed, leaning against the counter, trying to see what Patton was taking out of the bags.

"Come here a second, hun." Patton spoke and Virgil got closer. 'Did it sound like Deceit was angry at your brothers? I'm gonna guess that he said you ran away from home.' He whispered and Virgil shook his head. 'He was mad, but not toward by brothers.' Patton let out a breath. 'Good.' Roman glanced to his phone, a puzzled look on his face. "What the..?" "What is it?" Patton asked and Roman shook his head. "I don't know. I got a text from a strange number, and it's just a bunch of dots and dashes." Virgil perked up. "Let me see that." Roman cocked a brow. "You know what this is?" He hummed. "It's Morse Code. My brothers taught me how to read and write it; it was the only way they could talk to me sometimes when Deceit was being really strict."  _Hey. Deceit is home. He is mad. Are you safe?_ He tapped the message box and moved from the normal keys, to the symbols, putting in odd combinations to Roman of dots and dashes. "What did it say?" "Pierce was asking if I was safe, since Deceit's home and he's mad." "Your reply?" "Yes, I am safe. If he starts to point his anger at you or Tony, contact me again." He sent the message and relaxed a little.

"Does Deceit not know Morse Code?" Logan asked as he came down the stairs. "No. He caught one of Tony's messages to me and just threw the paper at me, laughing because he thought my brother was mocking me." That was some good news at least. "Do you want to give Pierce my number? I do know Morse Code myself." Virgil shook his head. "While I appreciate the suggestion, Deceit's good with numbers; if he looks through one of their phones and finds your number, he'll most likely know they've been in contact with me. He doesn't know Morse Code, but I think he realized that that was how we were talking to each other." Logan scowled a little at the information.

Patton giggled softly before he wrapped Virgil into a hug, the teen smiling brightly. "We have a little gift of our own for you, Virgil." "R-Really?" Patton moved so one of his hands, which was curled close, hovered in front of Virgil. He waited a moment before he raised his hands up and Patton gently placed something that was small, cold, and metal into his hand. "Think of it as your home coming gift." He pulled his hand away and Virgil's face lit up; it was a black house key with little purple stars printed onto the metal. "If you'd like to leave the house at night--like Roman sometimes does--as well, you can. Just make sure you use this to check in with us every now and then." Logan spoke as he handed Virgil a smart phone, a simple white case on it. Okay, yeah, Virgil was crying again, but it was happy tears. "You two go ahead and get back to your movie. I'll let you know when dinner's ready." "Okay, and...dad?" Patton glanced back to Virgil, taken back a little when he was wrapped up in his arms. "Thank you." Patton returned the embrace. "Of course, sweety. I want to make sure you feel wanted and welcomed here, because you are."


	10. A Kinda Happy Visit

Patton raised a brow in confusion when there was a knock on the front door just a little past 10. Logan looked up from the dinner table, currently working on the next course for his students, and Roman and Virgil glanced to the door as well. Roman's father figure opened the front door, smiling to a face he recognized and one he didn't. "Come on in. He's in the commons." Patton spoke as he ushered the guests inside. As they rounded the corner, Virgil sprung out of Roman's arms, running over to the other males, pulling them into his arms. "Tony! Pierce! I thought you guys weren't gonna be over until tomorrow?" One of them shrugged their shoulders. "Deceit was going out and he didn't want us in the house so we came over." The one talking to Virgil glanced his eyes to his brother's throat before he casting his gaze to Roman, a smile spreading his lips. "So...you're dating a Disney Prince?" "Oh my God, Pierce! Could you not say it like that?"

Pierce only chuckled, ruffling his brother's hair; which meant the other one was Tony. Roman took them in as he stood, wanting to wrap his arms around Virgil. Pierce had dark green eyes, black hair, and had two piercings in his right earlobe; Tony had bright blue eyes, dirty blond hair, and what appeared to be part of a tattoo peaking out from under his shirt. "Oh. Roman, these are my brothers, Pierce and Tony. And, yes, this is my boyfriend, Prince Roman." Pierce raised a brow. "Like, from a royal family?" "That's right. Problem?" No. In fact, Pierce surprised both Roman and Virgil by kneeling, head bowed low. "You'll have to forgive; since Tony and I finally got close to Virgil, I've been teasing him a lot." He spoke, straightening back up.

"Finally? How...bad was it at Deceit's place?" Roman asked, feeling as Virgil tensed up. Pierce took in his reaction and worded his reply carefully; it was clear to him that he hadn't told his lover what happened there yet. "...Bad. Extremely bad. And...Tony and I were  _not_ the best of brothers to him for so long, it's unforgivable." Virgil smacked the back of his hand against his older brother's chest. "Come on, you two did better than you think! I'm still here, aren't I?" After a moment, Pierce smiled. "...You're right, Virgil. Sorry." "It's just...we feel so bad for everything that happened, baby brother. We should've acted in your defense sooner." Virgil shrugged. "What's done is done."

Goodness. Logan and Patton were shocked by how forgiving and resilient Virgil was; they both would hold a small grudge against them if they were in his shoes. To forgive them for letting him be abused when they're suppose to be protecting him was just amazing. "I should introduce the rest of the house. This is Patton, Roman's father figure." They waved to the man who greeted him at the door. "And this is Logan, Roman's other father figure." The teacher gave them a warm smile, his brothers returning it shyly. "Did you guys have anything planned?" Tony asked and Roman shook his head. "No, we were just watching some movies." Virgil perked up in his arms. "I know. Why don't we take them to the theme park? I told you that Deceit didn't take us to one before, remember?" "Oh, yeah. Sure. I don't see why not."

"And do you have money for gas and food?" Logan questioned, Roman doing some math in his head and looked a little nervous. "Well..." "We've got some cash. We don't mind footing some of the costs." "You sure? You are Virgil's guests." Tony's cheeks flushed a little. "We don't mind." Roman smiled warmly to them and Tony's cheeks got darker. "...I'll let you take my car. But! I don't want any food wrappers in it." Logan spoke up and Roman cheered. "I love you, Lo! Let me grab my wallet." He hushed that last part to Virgil, putting a little kiss to his cheek before he rushed upstairs. "He's so sweet and polite and charming and handsome--" "And mine." Virgil growled at Tony with a glare. "...I wanna get that lucky someday..." "Don't worry, shrimp, you will." Tony puffed out his cheeks at the old nickname Virgil heard Pierce call Tony by.

Roman rushed down the stairs and Logan threw him his keys without looking, knowing that Roman will catch them with ease. "Come on! I'll call you when we're heading back home, dad. I love you!" Virgil giggled as Roman rushed out the door, spinning back inside to grab his house keys. "You boys have a good time, okay? And don't be afraid to call us if something happens, alright?" Virgil nodded his head, walking closer to Patton and giving him a tight hug. "I love you, Patton." "I love you too, Virgil, honey. Now go have fun! I'm sure Ro's just bouncing in the car by now." Virgil laughed softly as he lead his brothers out to the car. For a teacher, Logan had a rather sporty car. Tony and Pierce climbed into the back, letting Virgil have the front seat. Once again, Roman connected his phone to the car's Bluetooth and let his personal music play.

* * *

Roman chuckled at Tony's and Pierce's reactions upon seeing the theme park. "Deceit really didn't take you guys anywhere fun did he? Virgil had the exact same reaction when he first saw this place too." Virgil's brothers smiled as the Prince parked the car, all of them getting out. "Oh, hang on." Virgil raised a brow, but smiled when his boyfriend popped the trunk and pulled out a bottle of sunscreen. "When we last used Logan's car to go out, we went to the beach so he had this in the trunk." "He didn't take things out of his trunk?" Virgil asked as Roman started to apply the sunscreen, hearing as his brothers giggled. "Nah. Besides, it saves time since if we don't head to the beach, we're either going camping or to a different theme park." Once he was done, Roman once again smearing what was left over onto his exposed skin, he tossed the bottle to his brothers.

"I've got no idea if you'll burn like Virgil, so better safe than sorry." As they applied the sunscreen onto their skin, one of the park staff came up to the group. "Ah, back again with the cute boyfriend, eh Roman?" Roman smirked to the man as he took in the others with him. "...Are you three Deceit's boys?" He asked, gesturing to Virgil, Tony, and Pierce. "...Yes, we are." Pierce spoke, spotting as his baby brother snared Roman's hand, squeezing tight. "Normally, you two would have to pay since we only allow Roman to have a plus one, but I'll make an exception for you boys. Anytime you come here, with or without Roman, you don't have to pay." Tony's face lit up while Pierce's turned to awe. "You boys have it hard enough, living with that snake. Someone needs to spoil you kids a little bit." "You're...too kind, sir. Thank you very much." Pierce spoke, a warm smile on his face. The man laughed, ruffling Roman's hair a little before going back to the gate.

Virgil ran his fingers through his love's hair, smoothing it back down. "How well does he know you?" "Well...if Patton and Logan are my fathers, he's like an uncle. I come here often enough that I can talk to him about nearly anything." Tony raised a brow. "What wouldn't he let you talk about?" "Getting a job here." The rest of the group laughed, but Roman joined in only a moment later. "Come on! I know you're gonna love a few of these!" Virgil gleefully spoke, taking Tony's hand and running into the park, Pierce and Roman chuckling before sprinting after them.

* * *

Pierce was panting with faint laughter as Tony leaned against him; they were both a little dizzy from that last roller coaster. "You guys want some sweet tea? It's pretty good." Virgil asked, one arm wrapped around Roman's, the other clinging to the little, purple teddy bear his boyfriend won in one of the carnival games. Tony agreed, but Pierce shook his head. "Too sweet for me right now. I'll just take a lemonade." "Regular or strawberry?" Roman asked and Pierce gave it a second. "Strawberry." Placing their orders, Roman went to grab his wallet, but Pierce stopped him, handing the cashier the money. "Remember, we don't mind paying for a few things." Roman sighed, but didn't argue. They all took their drinks and Roman guided them to a shaded area that had a couple of mister sprays going; it was kinda hot today.

Virgil made sure that he wasn't too close to the sprays so his teddy bear didn't get wet, still enjoying the shade as they took a moment to gather themselves. Of course, it was in this moment to relax that Anxiety saw that Pierce was gently pressing his hand against his back, like he was testing something in that area. He got worried. "Hey, you look a little flushed, Pierce. Maybe we should get you to one of the bathrooms, get some cold water on your face?" Virgil spoke up and his older brother had a look in his eyes that told Virgil to leave it, but he quickly saw that his brother was going to do no such thing. "...Yeah, that does sound good." "We'll watch your stuff; bathrooms are just a little bit past the jewelry stand." Roman spoke, moving out of the mist from the sprayers so he didn't get his gift to Virgil wet.

They walked to the bathrooms and Virgil was grateful that no one else was inside. "Take off your shirt." "Virgil--" "Please." Pierce sighed, doing as his brother asked. Virgil felt his throat get tight when he saw an all too familiar mark of a belt lashed into Pierce's lower back. "It doesn't hurt that bad. I promise." Virgil shook his head, his eyes clouding with tears. "That's not what matters, though I am glad it doesn't. What matters is that he's hitting you. I'm not going to let you go through what I did, Pierce!" His older brother looked like there was something more to this. "...Deceit was actually going to hit Tony." Virgil's tears started to die off in his eyes as he growled. No. This is where he draws the line. Deceit is not going to attack and hurt his brothers. He was getting them out of that hell of a home, one way or another. "...We need a plan." Pierce raised a brow. "A plan? For what?" "To get you and Tony out of there; Deceit's done enough damage as it is, I'm not going to let you two become his new victims."

Pierce pulled his shirt back on, debating. "Do you want to tell Roman about what happened to you now?" Virgil shook his head. "I'm going to, a lot sooner now, but I'm going to wait until you two are safe. I want to know that Deceit isn't going to hurt you two before I explain what happened to me. And I'm not going to leave anything out." Pierce's eyes went wide. "Y-You mean that? Lay the whole, naked truth before him?" Virgil nodded his head, a determination in his eyes that Pierce has never seen before. "We have to let him know that something is going on, though. I know you don't want to tell him yet, but--" "I think he knows that Deceit has hurt me badly while I was living there; if I tell him that he's starting to do the same thing to you and possibly Tony, I'm sure he'll help us." "One way to find out, but let's make sure that Tony doesn't want to do anything else here before we get something for lunch."

Roman glanced up when he saw Virgil and Pierce returning, noticing that there was something that they clearly wanted to talk about, but were putting off for now. "So, you up for something to eat, Tony? Or was there one more thing you wanted to do?" "Two things, if you guys don't mind? But, heck yeah, I'm up for some food." Virgil giggled at his other brother. "What did you want to do?" "Well, one more carnival game and then I remember that we walked by a photo booth, you know like the ones in the mall." Roman and the others smiled to Tony. "That sounds like a good way to end things here. Sure." Tony popped onto his feet, a bright grin on his lips as he took Roman's hand, dragging him away from the others, though he knows that his brothers were right behind them.

It turned out that Tony wanted to try his luck at a shooting gallery. "Hey, Roman. See you've got more than your boyfriend with you this time!" Virgil groaned softly; it seemed that everyone who worked at the park knew about them becoming a couple. "Stop teasing him like that! And yes, I am. Tony here wanted to take a few cracks at your gallery." Tony stepped up, a confident look in his eyes. The man running the game saw that look and smirked. "Tell you what, I've got a little special I'm doing right now: 3 games for 5 bucks." Tony fished out his wallet and handed him the five. "You've used an air rifle before?" "Yep." "Good. Rules are simple: shoot as many of the targets as you can within a minute." Tony heard the explanation as he placed the gun in a comfortable spot against his shoulder, his hands gripping the gun with a firm familiarity.

The noise for him to start rang and with in the first three seconds, he had five targets down. The man running the gallery had his eyebrows nearly shot of his face as he watched Tony cleanly sweep the area, getting all of the targets down with 30 seconds left on the clock. "Wow... Well, what prize did you want?" Tony pointed to the crown and the man laughed. "I'm guessing that's for Roman?" Tony smiled, letting Roman take his gift. "Let's step things up a little." He expanded the area to two sections instead of the one. "Let's see just how good you really are." The sound to start went off again, and Roman glanced around, a small crowd gathering around the booth as passersby watched Tony knock down target after target in rapid succession. They heard cheering when he once again swept the area with 20 seconds left on the clock. "You are good. Okay, next prize?" He gestured to the plushy of a white tiger, giving it to Pierce. "Last round, kid. Get in the middle; I want to see if you're really the sharpshooter you're making yourself out to be." Which meant all three areas were going to be up.

The starting buzzer went off and Tony was just gunning down three to four targets each second. There was murmuring from the large crowd that had gathered at this point, everyone amazed by Tony's skill. Every single target was shot down with 8 seconds left on the clock, the group and the crowd exploding into cheers. "You've got to be a prodigy, kid. Well, what did you want for your last prize?" He pointed to a wolf plushy and giggled as he put the gun down and wrapped it in his arms. "You've got some scary friends there, Roman." "I know. It's why we're friends." The man running the gallery laughed, glancing to Virgil and then to his prizes. He waved him over and handed Virgil a little rabbit plushy, which Virgil softly squeaked about. "Didn't want you to feel left out, sweety." Virgil smiled brightly to the man, nearly bouncing back to Roman's arms. They managed to wiggled out of the crowd, the man clearly going to be getting more business now, and headed for the photo booth.

It was a little bit of a squeeze, but they all fit, Virgil in Roman's lap and Tony in Pierce's. "Ready? Say cheese!" Tony chipped and they did, the camera going off and Roman printed out four copies of the photo. "There. Now we'll all remember today!" Tony was giggling like a kid, bouncing up and down and it forced Pierce to take his hand so he didn't run off again. "Let's get something to eat. And, no, Roman, you can  _not_ get something so expensive again." Roman deflated a little, but agreed.

* * *

"What?!" Virgil slapped the back of his hand against Roman's chest. "Not so loud!" He hissed, glancing around to make sure no one was looking at them now. They chose to eat at a nearly fast food place, which was something Virgil and his brothers never had before. "But, yes. Deceit's starting to do to them what he did to me." "That's just not right." Virgil shook his head. "No, it's not, and I'm not gonna stand by and let it happen to them." "So, what do we do?" Pierce asked, having took Tony's hand because he still felt so bad that Pierce took the blow to protect him. Virgil leaned back in the booth, sighing.

"I don't know." "Maybe...we can call dad? See what he has to say?" Virgil shook his head. "I don't want Patton or Logan to get involved in this." "But--" "Princey. No." Virgil cut him off, surprising the group. "I am tired of running to someone else for help. This time, I want to be the one to fight against him." The others were in awe; Virgil's changed so rapidly in the few days he's been away from Deceit's grasp and influence, it was almost like he was a different person. "...You still have Roman's number, Pierce?" He hummed. "Good. We'll need to put this plan into action within the next three days." Roman's eyes went wide, Tony and Pierce losing their jaws. "Why so soon?"

"I know how Deceit does things. If he's starting to lash out at Tony, and you by circumstance, then we've only got three more days before he starts lashing out in full. It's how it was when he took breaks from hurting me." Roman snared his hand and held it in reassurance. "We'll need you to drive the car, Roman. We can't take Deceit's, since the keys will be in his room and I am  **not** going there and neither are either one of you." Virgil quipped to his brothers before they even opened their mouths. "The only car I can take at night is dad's." "That'll work. Pierce, Tony, I'm gonna need you two to carefully pack a duffle bag with clothes and anything else you want to keep. You're gonna have to think carefully about it because I don't think you can risk packing two bags." "What about you, baby brother? What are you going to do?" Tony asked and Virgil swallowed, Roman holding his hand firmer as he tensed up. "Distract Deceit. You two need to find the key to my room--if he hasn't unlocked it already--and put the bags under the window, and make sure it's open. We'll text you when we're coming and I'll need you both to be downstairs before we get there."

Pierce looked worried. "Won't Deceit hear the other car?" Virgil shook his head. "Not if you turn up either you music or TV enough. It'll muffle the sound." "So, I'll still be in the car, won't I?" "I'm sorry, Roman. I know you want to beat Deceit's face in, but we'll need you to make a quick get away once I'm back in the car." Roman took a slow breath. "Go over everything one last time so we've all got it straight, Virg." The named teen nodded. "When Tony and Pierce get back home, they need to pack a single duffle bag with their clothes and personal items that they truly want to keep. Once they're finished, they need to unlock the door to my room and put the bags under the window in the room, making sure that the window is open. I want them to text you once they've done that." He paused, making sure that his brothers understood the importance of them texting him.

"Once we know they've done their part, you and I need to take Patton's car to Deceit's home--I can show you the way--and I'll text Pierce to let him know when we're almost there; he'll turn up either his music or the TV to cover up the sound of our arrival. When we get there, we need to put their bags in the trunk and then you need to stay in the car while I go inside. When you see Tony and Pierce come out, start up the car again and wait for me to come back out." He squeezed Roman's hand. "This...is the important part and I want you to swear to me that you will do this, Roman." "What? To swear I'll do what?" Virgil swallowed. "After Tony and Pierce come out, you start a timer on your phone for 10 minutes; if I'm not out by then, you take them back home and you get Logan and Patton, and explain what's going on." The fear in his boyfriend's eyes torn his heart apart.

"What?! No! No, Virgil, I--" "Promise me!" He nearly yelled as he turned Prince Roman's face to his own, locking their eyes together. "Promise me that you will do this for me. I can take whatever Deceit does to me. I can hold out for as long as it takes until you, Logan, and Patton come back should something go wrong. Please, promise me." Roman was torn. He knew that he shouldn't even let Virgil do this without the help of his father figures, but the look of pure rage towards Deceit mixed with an unending determination was swaying him. "...Alright. I swear to you that I will do what you've asked of me." Virgil pulled him into a fierce kiss. "Thank you." He muttered against his lips, and Roman smiled gently. "...Wow. You two are quite the power couple." "Oh, shut up Pierce." The group laughed sweetly among themselves.

* * *

Patton heard as a large group of giggles came closer to his front door. "So~! Did you boys have fun?" Patton sung as they all came back into his view, smiles on all of their faces. "Oh yeah." "We...even have plans to meet up again in a couple of days." Virgil spoke, catching Patton's full attention. "And when is that going to be?" "In a day or two? We, well, we wanted to go to see a movie, but the only available showing is at night." Roman spoke up, and Patton's eyes narrowed. "Well...alright. I'll let you boys take my car when they want to meet up, okay?" "Yes! Thank you, dad!" Roman shouted, swallowing Patton in his arms, the man laughing warmly. "I've nearly got dinner finished, if you boys want to stay and eat?" Tony shook his head. "We would love to, sir--" "Oh, please, call me Patton." "Oh, okay. Patton. But Deceit should be back home by now." "Still, it was nice to see Virgil again. We'll probably stop by sometime again." Pierce spoke, a happy grin spreading his mouth.

"Alright. Did you two want a ride back home? Or are you gonna be taking the bus?" "We'll take the bus. See you soon, Virgil!" "Yeah. Come by whenever." Tony and Pierce shared a hug with Virgil, leaving a few minutes later. "You two seemed to have some luck with the carnival games." Logan chimed and the duo just giggled. "The only thing I won was the teddy bear; the other things Tony won at the shooting gallery." Logan seemed impressed. "He must be a good shot." Roman and Virgil shared a look. "You've got no idea."

Dinner went by almost too fast, Patton letting Virgil help clean the dishes this time around, Roman telling him that he'll be waiting in his room once he's done. "Be honest now, did you all have a good time?" Virgil hummed, unable to keep a smile from being glued to his lips as he thought about it. "And...are your brothers okay?" Virgil paused. "...Is he hitting them?" Virgil shook his head. "But...he did direct some of his anger towards Tony, so I'm getting worried." Patton reached for him, waiting until Virgil gave him his attention. "May I touch your back?" He's gotten so used to just hugging him, that Morality almost touched him without permission. "...Yeah." He felt as Patton's hand was tenderly placed on his lower back, rubbing little circles into his skin. "I know you're worried, but I promise you, your brothers will be safe soon." Virgil gave him a warm smile.  _You have no idea how true your words are, Patton._


	11. Everybody In The World Knows I'm A Little Twisted

Virgil was breathing slow and deep, having settled against Roman's chest and between his legs as he propped up his sketchbook against his legs, etching out the smile he saw on Virgil's sleeping lips. He looked so peaceful like this. Roman glanced to his phone when it chimed, opening up the text and frowned. It looked like he had to wake up Virgil. "Babe, wake up." "Is it from Pierce?" Virgil asked as he was easily roused from his sleep. "I think so." He handed his phone to Anxiety, who read the message.  _Bags are packed and are in your room. Deceit is getting suspicious. Tonight?_ "Are Patton and Logan still awake?" Roman glanced at the clock on his wall and shook his head. "Logan's got conferences tomorrow and dad's heading out somewhere, won't tell me where though." "...I think I have an idea of where." Virgil spoke, carefully sitting up.

Roman placed his sketchpad next to them on his bed, giving his boyfriend his undivided attention. "Where?" "One of the courthouses. He's...working on getting me and my brothers out of Deceit's home; my brothers through emancipation, since they're only a year or two away from becoming adults anyway." "And...you?" Virgil picked at his jacket sleeve, stilling himself when Roman tenderly took his hands in his own. "Virgil, whatever it is, I won't judge you. I can tell Deceit did something to you, I...just don't know what." "Roman...he abused me." The Prince's hands gripped a little tighter, but he said nothing, waiting for Virgil to go on. "I...can go into more details tomorrow, after we get my brothers, but I can tell you a few things."

Thomas's creativity nodded, taking a moment to think. "Why did you have your brothers pack bags in secret? They can just leave when Deceit's gone right?" Virgil shook his head. "It's not that simple. Deceit didn't always abuse me; in fact, he only started to abuse me when I was little. When he first hit me, he was just mad, and then three days later my abuse started in full. Before then, I could play in my brothers rooms or even Deceit's, I could leave the house to play outside whenever I liked as long as it wasn't dark out. Once the abuse started, he restricted everything: what I could do, when I could leave the house, along with...other things." Roman cupped Virgil's cheek, seeing as his eyes flickered to his for a moment, going back to staring at their joined hands.

"Since he started to point his anger towards Tony and Pierce, he's most likely already controlling when they can leave the house; breaking his rules has dire consequences." Roman swallowed around the lump that suddenly formed in his throat; he's only got the slimmest of glimpses into what it was like living with Deceit and Roman's heart was breaking over molten nails. "If you are worried that he's...abusing them like he did you, why didn't they just stay with us?" "So he didn't go looking for them. Remember, Deceit thinks I ran away from home; he doesn't know my brothers helped me escape. If he finds them if they suddenly go missing, he  **knows**  that he'll find me too." Roman felt like he was choking. He saw the look in his love's eyes, the engraved fear at the mere idea of going back to Deceit's home.

"B-But, you said that dad's going to court tomorrow; can't we wait for him to get them emancipated?" Virgil shook his head. "Deceit's had no one to throw his anger onto for the last four days; I personally know how much damage he can inflict onto a body with that much rage. He can hurt them bad enough that he'll be able to hide them from Patton, simply telling him that they're out and he's not sure when they'll be back; he did that with me when someone called child protective services when they heard me screaming in pain. Eventually, he just told my case worker that I had ran away from home and that he and my brothers had been looking for me every day, but he was afraid the worse had already happened since I was so young at the time." "So...you think he'll keep them hidden and eventually tell Patton that they ran away from home like you did?" Virgil nodded his head, pulling Roman into his arms.

"It's okay, Princey. It's okay." "N-No! No, it is  _not_ okay!" Roman grabbed Virgil's shoulders hard, shoving him back until he could see his face. "What he did to you, the little that you've told me about it, isn't right! It's not okay at all!" Virgil shoved himself forward so he could wrap his arms around Roman's shoulders tight. "I know. I understand that it's not and that hearing this makes you upset, but you have to understand something: my brothers are not going to go through that, because we are getting them out of there. Tonight." Virgil's words were hard with confidence and Roman felt his own determination burn hot within his breast. "...You're right, my raven. They are not going to suffer the fate you had. Grab what you need, I'll get the car started." Roman hushed as he placed a deep kiss onto his boyfriend's lips, wanting to stay like that for the rest of the night and comfort him, but he knew that now wasn't the time for that.

Virgil waited until his Prince was out of the room before he glanced at his sketchbook. In all of his life, he never thought that he would look so at peace. Setting up his mental walls for what was about to come, Virgil grabbed something from Roman's nightstand, tucking it into his back pocket and went downstairs.

* * *

"Take a right here." Virgil directed, glancing around the area to judge where they were. "Keep going straight, we're almost there." He pulled Roman's phone out of his pocket and texted his brother that they were almost there. He responded with a simple k, not wanting to chance missing the timing. As they pulled up to Deceit's home, Virgil faintly heard the sound of the TV coming from downstairs.  _Good._ Roman quickly turned off the car, popping the trunk open before they got out. "This way." Virgil hushed, walking to the house until they reached an opened window that was near the front door.

"This was the room you had? It's...basically a closest." "Roman...I only had this place to call my room for three months. It was the only room that I ever had." Roman wanted to scream, but he fought against that urge, taking one of the bags Virgil handed him. They put them in the trunk, Roman carefully closing it so it didn't make too much noise. "You got your phone ready?" Roman nodded his head. "Are...you sure about this? That you want to do this despite what he's done to you?" "It's because of what he's done to me that I have to do this." Virgil spoke and his expression softened when he saw the heavy sorrow in his boyfriend's eyes. "I can do this, Roman. You've got to believe that I can do this." "I do. Without doubt, I believe you can do this, just...come back to me."

Virgil leaned back into the car and snared his lover's lips, pressing their foreheads together when they broke apart. "Until the day Thomas no longer needs me, I swear that I will always come back to you." "I'm holding you to that." Roman hushed before he settled into the driver's seat, forcing himself to be patient. Virgil walked up to the front door, took a breath and let it out.  _You know what you need to do. You can do this. And you_ can _get away again._ He needed to reassure himself that he wasn't walking into Deceit's false sense of warmth and security; he was making Deceit walk into his own trap.

Taking the door handle into his palm, he wasn't surprised to see that the door was unlocked, slowly pushing it open. Deceit glanced to the door when he heard it creak open, wondering what kind of thief would waltz in to a clearly occupied home when, "D-Daddy?" His eyes held a knowing glint in them as he took in the sight of Virgil, standing in his doorway, seeming to be scared about something other than his upcoming punishment. "Virgil, you came back." Virgil glanced to see that his brothers were on the couch, having caught Deceit most likely mid-pace before he struck one of them. Virgil quickly rushed inside and wrapped his arms around Deceit's middle, something that surprised everyone in the room.

"I-I'm so, so, sorry I-I ran away, Daddy! I was so scared w-without y-y-you!" Virgil mockingly cried, trembling like he was scared of being away from Deceit. When he felt the Dark Side's arms gently wrap around his back, he knew he had him. Deceit was certainly shocked, but in all honestly was expecting this to have happened soon if he kept up his treatment of this pathetic child in his arms. Deceit had told Virgil when he was younger that he'd stop hitting him, denying him food and water, and give him a room of his own along with his own clothes if he hugged Deceit and referred to him as 'Daddy'; if Virgil was willing to let himself be used as Deceit's sex toy whenever he wished, completely and totaly submit to him, then the abuse would stop. To think, it would take for this boy to leave his home and crawl back for him to submit.

"I'm sure you have been, my little one." Virgil was genuinely shocked at that. "Your...little one?" "I mean you, little one. Remember? I told you all the bad pain would stop if you submitted to me. And now you have, like the good boy I always knew you were. I knew, deep in your heart, that you didn't want the pain to keep going and I was trying to make you see that when I gave you your room; you were good and were rewarded." Oh no. Virgil felt as Deceit's words tugged on his fear of him; his gentleness, his soft tone, it...was the only thing he wanted from Deceit when he was young and the abuse started. And...now he was getting it. Maybe... Maybe he could get his brothers out of here and he could stay? I mean, Deceit wasn't lying right now, his eyes didn't hold that cold or coy expression in them. Deceit gently combed his fingers through Virgil's hair, brushing his bangs back a little and leaned down, pressing his slightly chapped lips to his forehead.

"Can you please show Daddy how much you missed me?" Virgil's eyes seemed to have glazed over, Pierce and Tony worried that he's just fallen back under Deceit's control. "Of course I can, Daddy." He said, falling onto his knees, his hands wrapping around Deceit's legs, stroking his thighs slowly. "And...will Daddy show me how much he missed me?" Virgil asked, voice like a mouse as his hands sluggishly moved towards Deceit's belt, undoing it and pulling it out from the loops almost eagerly. Deceit cupped his chin in his hand and gave Virgil an honest, true smile; it was so strange to see on his lips, to see true warmth and love towards him after so many years of his beatings, of being starved, denied water, and raped. "Of course I will. I was so scared that something terrible had happened to you, my little one." Virgil smiled as he reached behind himself. "What are you getting, little one?" "W-Well...wh-when I was away I found a little money, an-and I bought so-something I thought you'd like." "And what's that?" "A...A collar. But! N-Not the one's you already have, Daddy. It's...one w-with a lock on the back." Deceit's lips curled into a lusty smirk, but he was pleased by Virgil's words. "I do like that. Are you going to put it on?" Virgil hummed, grabbing the handle of his balisong and slowly pulling it out.

Once the blade was away from his body, Virgil flipped it open and cut a long line down Deceit's calf, the man yelled in both pain and surprise. "Pierce, Tony, run!" Virgil shouted, springing to his feet, ready to bail with them when Deceit grabbed the hood of his jacket, yanking him back. "No you two don't!" Deceit shouted, his hand flying towards them and they were suddenly frozen in place as shadows snared around their legs and arms. "For a stupid whore, that was fairly cunning of you. Using my promise to you against me." Deceit growled as he pulled Virgil flush against his body, his hand roughly gripping his throat. Virgil kicked at Deceit's ankles as he tried to get him with the knife again. "Foolish boy." The Dark Side forced his neck to bend at a painful angle, still able to see his brothers, but unable to reach Deceit's body with the knife. "Now you get to watch as I do to your brothers what I've always done to you!" "No...you're...not..!" Virgil, in an act of desperation, moved his other hand under the one Deceit had out; he felt as something surged through his body and he yanked his hand down, Deceit stunned when the shadows vanished from Pierce and Tony. "Run!" Virgil bit out, taking the moment of surprise to pull Deceit's hand to his mouth and bite down hard, making him growl in pain and throw him across the room, slamming into the wall.

His hand was raised again and the shadows were now around Virgil's body, Deceit seeing as his brothers were gone from his home. "Damn you, you little fucking whore! I don't know how you did that, but it won't happen again!" Virgil kept feeling something pulsing in his veins like lightening, giving him a strange surge of power and suddenly Deceit's hold on his body was gone. "What?!" Deceit was dumbfounded as his ability to control shadows to his will was sucked away from him, easily guessing that Virgil now had that power. The shadows drifted off his body and Virgil smirked. "What's the matter, Deceit? Lose something?"

* * *

"Come on..." Roman hushed for the twentieth time, his leg bouncing as he waited with Tony and Pierce in the backseat. "There's still seven more minutes, Roman. He'll be okay." Pierce reassured. Tony was glancing between the open front door and Deceit's car when an idea hit him. "T-Tony! What are you doing? Get back in the car!" Pierce called as he jumped out, rushing to Deceit's car. "I'm not gonna make it easy for him to follow us, Pierce!" Tony spoke as he slid under the Dark Side's car smoothly, coming to a stop right where he expected to be.

He pulled out one of his flip knives and quickly started to tear apart the tubing for the break lines. He rolled out of the way as the fluid gushed out, crawling down the body of the car until he found the fuel line, cutting that open too. As the smell of gasoline filled his nose, Tony pulled himself out from under the car, the two fluids slowly pooling on the ground as he punctured each tire, ripping the knife out each time to make it go flat in seconds. He yanked the hood up and started cutting every belt and tube he could reach, slamming it back down and running back to the car.

"Remind me to never let you near my fathers cars." Roman spoke, stunned that Tony had done that much damage to the car within the span of a minute. "Hey, I like cars. Just not that asshole's." Roman chuckled openly. "I think we all can agree with you on that one."

* * *

Virgil groaned as he was thrown into the coffee table. His back was killing him, but he used it to focus, ducking out of the way of Deceit's incoming fist. He had managed to land a good number of cuts onto Deceit's body, slashing not only his leg, but his shoulder, stomach, and back. Of course, he's been slammed into every nearby surface at least four times at this point. Virgil was starting to run out of steam, his body urging him to keep moving, keep fighting, but he was running out of the stamina to do that.

Deceit quickly caught onto that and lunged forward, getting his hand around Virgil's throat again and hoisting him into the air. Anxiety was choking from the pressure around his windpipe, kicking with more vigorous desperation as he saw black start to edge around his vision. "Don't think I'm going let you off that easy, you fucking whore, when you wake up. Oh, no. You thought I was bad to you before? Believe me, you filthy, soiled fucktoy, what I did to you before will be paradise compared to what I'm about to put you through."

 _Think, Virgil. Think!_ He was running out of time. If he blacked-out now, he knew that he'd never get to see the people he held dear ever again. But, he needed to get Deceit to release him so he can run to the car and Roman can get them out of there, but how?! Suddenly, everything became crystal clear, Virgil turning his gaze from Deceit's eyes to the rest of his half snake face; there was a patch of his skin on the left side of his face that didn't have the hardened scales and Virgil knew that was his only shot. He drew the blade back as far as he could and snapped his arm forward.

He felt as blood slightly sprayed onto his face, Deceit's anguished bellow ringing in his ears and he was violently dropped to the floor. He sucked in a hearty lungful of sweet air despite how it burned his throat at the moment, scrambling to his feet and sprinting out the door.

"Come on, come on!" Roman and Tony screamed as he raced for the already opened passenger door, throwing himself inside, Roman reaching over him to slam the door shut as he quickly shifted gears, the tires squealing as he slammed on the gas, making the car do a 180 and shoot away from Deceit's home. The Dark Side rushed outside of his home as soon as he could push his body to move past the pain, cursing loudly and colorfully as he held the left side of his face in his hand, blood leaking out between his fingers. His prey had managed to escape and he was pissed about it to no end.

* * *

Patton was jolted awake by the front door slamming shut, rapid footfall echoing from downstairs with heavy pants and soft cries of relief. Climbing out of bed, he went downstairs to see that Roman, Virgil, Tony, and Pierce were in the commons, terrified and out of breath. It was like they barely escaped from the lion's den. "Boys? What's going on?" Virgil and Roman jumped while Tony and Pierce went wide eyed. "D-Dad, I...I can explain." Roman started, but Patton raised a hand, silencing him. "Tell me right now: did you lie about needing the car to go to the movies?" Roman wanted to argue, but he knew he was already in a lot of trouble.

"...Yes." Patton walked over, his body radiating something close to an awaking hurricane crossed with a thunderous storm brewing just overhead. "Keys. Now." He softly spoke, his voice sharp as he held out his hand. Roman placed his father figure's car keys in his hand, unable to look at him. Patton walked into the kitchen and put them in a different spot than the one Roman knew, coming back into the commons. "I am **very** ashamed of you, Roman! I can not believe that you would lie to me like that!" "No, dad, wait, please I can--" "And on top of that, you put your's, Virgil's, Tony's, _AND_  Pierce's lives in danger!" Patton's tone was harsh as he scolded Roman. "That was an extremely _**reckless**_ thing of you to do!"

"Patton please!" Virgil cried out, getting the father to pause and have his eyes on him. "Please. Don't be mad at Roman. It...It was my idea in the first place. And...I lied to you too. I lied when I said that Deceit hadn't hit my brothers, because he had. I'm...I'm so sorry, Patton." He explained, his eyes on the floor. After a long moment, none of the teenagers in the room able to look at Patton, Morality sighed. "...Thank you, you two, for being honest with me. I don't want to be mad at either one of you, but that was a very dangerous thing to do, especially without telling Logan or myself about it." "I just..." Virgil started, glancing up to Patton from under his bangs and lashes, "I just didn't want to run to someone else to help me. I...I wanted to face my fears on my own, knowing that I've got people at my back to catch me should I falter." Virgil stated, reaching for Roman's hand, who gladly took it.

Patton glanced to each teenager in the commons, a little smile flashing onto his lips for a second. "Well, it seems you all have learned your lesson from this experience. But please, let one of us know if you plan on doing so dangerous again, alright Roman, Virgil?" "Alright." "Yes, Patton." "Good. Now, let me get some spare pillows and blankets. You all are clearly tired." "Um...dad?" Patton glanced over his shoulder to his son, seeing that nervous look on his face again. "Can...we build a pillow fort?" Patton let out a laugh, defeated. He was already hard enough on his son, might as well let him enjoy his achievement. "Yes. Let me get the things you'll need. Go ahead and get the drinks and snacks; I'll bring the movie collection down too." Roman grinned brightly, running over to his dad and hugging him tight. "Heh, just keep the noise down, okay? Logan and I still need to get up early in the morning. Or, well...Logan will need to." "Why are you sleeping in, dad?" Patton giggled almost devilishly. "Well, thanks to your reckless escapade, I don't have to visit my brother in the morning."


	12. This Is The Anthem For The Broken

Logan came downstairs holding in a yawn. He hated when he had to do conferences since it meant he couldn't spend time with his family like he wanted to do on the few days off he has during the school year. However, a smile cracked his lips when he spotted a half destroyed pillow fort, four teenage boys curled up underneath. Tony and Pierce were facing each other, holding hands tightly; Virgil was on top of Roman, his son wrapping his arms securely around his boyfriend, his head leaning against Virgil's. Glancing at the clock, Logan decided that he had enough time to make himself a cup of coffee and a slice or two of toast; he went into the kitchen and started making his slim breakfast, walking back into the commons as he waited for his coffee to brew and the bread to toast.

He grabbed two of the larger pillows and carefully slipped them under each duo's heads, pulling off the blankets that were already starting to fall off and draping them over the teenagers. He took the remote control and pressed a button to eject the DVD that was currently just looping in the menu, putting it back in its case before grabbing the next one in the pile, popping it in. Logan went back into the kitchen once he heard the toaster go off, his coffee most likely done too, and grabbed his thermos, filling it with his black coffee before he opened the fridge, taking out the jar of Crofters and spreading it onto his toast. Once he was finished with that, he put the jar back, the dirty knife into the sink, and walked back into the commons that held the sleeping group. He pushed play on the movie menu, leaning down to place a kiss onto Roman's and Virgil's foreheads. Logan grabbed his house and car keys, thermos in hand, his piece of toast held between his teeth as he gazed one last time to his son, his boyfriend, and Virgil's brothers.  _All safe at last. Good luck, Patton, you might need it._

* * *

Roman was stirred awake to the faint sound and smell of eggs cooking, distantly hearing as a song from Sleeping Beauty came from the TV. When did they change movies? He thought they were still watching Big Hero 6 before they all drifted to sleep. He moved a little and felt a comfortable weight on his body, glancing down to see Virgil still asleep on his chest; he casted his eyes to the side, seeing that Tony was awake, curled up in Pierce's arms, playing something on his phone. Tony caught his eyes and smiled, mouthing a 'good morning' to him.

Prince Roman glanced to the kitchen when he heard his father move about, peeking into the commons over the island. 'Are Virgil and Pierce awake?' He mouthed, not wanting to pull either one of them out of their sleep too early. Roman just shook his head, Patton giving him a warm smile as he went on making breakfast. Roman softly hummed along to 'Once upon a dream' as it played, though it was already half way over. Virgil curled closer to his form, mindlessly reaching for his hand, which Roman let him take. God, Virgil was so beautiful. Roman didn't want to know how many times this angel resting against his breast was going to make him fall in love with him all over again because he never wanted it to stop.

A groan came from Pierce, finally stirring awake, greeting both Tony and Roman with a sleepy smile. Roman's father figure softly walked into the commons, kneeling down and smiling to the ones who were up. "You two wanna come and eat?" Tony and Pierce nodded their heads, pushing themselves up and...let the blanket slide off them? Wait, when did they pull blankets over themselves? Or, even better, when did they grab the pillows? The trio was confused, but Patton just giggled. "I think I know who's behind that. But, come, eat." Patton hushed, combing his fingers through Virgil's hair soothingly as he lead his brothers into the kitchen, making each of them a plate.

"When are you leaving, dad? You've got to go to the courthouse, right?" Patton sighed softly. "Did Virgil tell you?" His son nodded, taking a moment to glance at the clock. "In another hour. I'll still be making you and Virgil a plate, so go ahead and eat that when he gets up." "How long do you think you'll be?" Patton shook his head. "I'm not sure. I know the judge in charge of their cases, but with everything we have to go over, it could be a couple of hours, it could be until 10 tonight before we're done." Roman nodded, sliding his free hand up Virgil's back, threading his digits into his messy hair. "If Logan's home before I am, go ahead and order take-out." Patton stated as he made his plate and joined Virgil's brothers, stroking their hair sweetly, with love and warmth in his eyes; like a father should do for his children.

The mere thought had Roman holding Virgil tighter. He couldn't believe what Deceit had done to him--something he was going to start doing to Tony and Pierce--and even though he doesn't know many details yet, he knows he'll be getting them today; Virgil told him that he would. His father and the others were done eating with a half hour left, though that quickly turned to only ten more minutes left before they had to go after he made Roman's and Virgil's breakfast. "Are...Tony and Pierce gonna stay tonight too?" Patton smiled warmly to his son. "With or without their emancipation done tonight, yes they are. I'm sure Virgil would be more at ease, knowing his brothers were some place he knows is safe." Roman grinned brightly to the trio in the kitchen. "Let me get the paperwork from my room and then we'll leave."

Patton paused on the stairs, his eyes settling on Virgil's slumbering form. He smiled, happy that Virgil was so at peace not only in Roman's arms, but in his home too. His father figure came back downstairs and was leading Tony and Pierce to the door when Virgil finally stirred awake. He glanced to his left and suddenly shoved himself off Roman--the Prince making a very unhappy noise of being made into a human springboard--storming to the others and slamming himself into Patton's back, hugging him tight. "Ouf! Good morning, Virgil!" "I-I...I just wanted to say...thank you. For everything you're doing for us, Patton." Named man moved so he was facing Virgil, cupping his face in his hands. "Of course, sweety." He pulled Virgil so his face was buried into his shirt, hiding the teen's tears from his brothers; he knew just how much being cared about and loved meant to Virgil. "Now, we have to get going. Breakfast is on the counter; we'll see you when we get back. I love you, Virgil." "I love you too, dad." While his brothers were a little taken back by his instant reply, Patton just smiled, kissing his forehead before he took his brothers to the courthouse.

"Sorry...about that, Roman. I...just didn't want them to leave without telling Patton that." "I guessed that, Virg. Now, come on. We don't want dad's cooking to go cold!"

* * *

Roman was sitting on the counter next to the sink, Virgil washing the dishes while Patton was out; they took down the pillow fort, Roman putting everything back into its place while Virgil cleaned up and threw away the food and empty containers. Last night was a blast for them all, burning through five Disney movies before they drifted off. "Did Deceit make you do a lot of chores?" Roman quietly asked, unsure of how he should bring up the topic of Virgil's long past with the Dark Side. He paused, but went back to scrubbing the yoke off of Roman's plate a moment later. "Yes. He usually had me clean the dishes, the bathroom, and the whole house before he came back home; which meant that I had to do at least three hours of cleaning within one." "Oh my God..." "Three times, while he and my brothers were out, he demanded that I have the entire house spotless when they got back. I've done it before when they were out of town for a day--the only time Deceit would  _ever_ leave me in the house alone--so I know it takes a minimum of five hours to get everything done." "...How long did you have the times he demanded you do it?" "Usually two hours, three if I got lucky."

"...You said that he abused you. In what way did you mean that? Just hitting you, or..?" This time Virgil stopped moving. "...No, he didn't just hit me." "What...did he do?" Virgil chewed on his lower lip, Roman gently pulling it out of his teeth when he managed to break skin and start to bleed. "I'm sorry. This can't be easy on you." Virgil was quiet for a bit. "Biting my lips, picking at my sleeves, chewing on my nails." Roman raised a brow, Virgil turning to look at him. "These are some of the things I've noticed that I do when I start to get anxious." He was telling him what to look out for in the future and most likely for the rest of this conversation. "You can take my hand or do whatever will make you feel most comfortable while you talk to me about this, my beautiful raven." He cradled his boyfriend's cheek in his palm, getting his attention.

"If I get mad and I scare you, please tell me. I...don't want to make you feel unsafe when you talk about this, Virgil. You need to talk to someone about this." Virgil nodded, an odd thought in his head. "Does...Does Patton have a voice recorder?" Roman nodded his head. "Can you please get it?" Roman didn't even ask why. He got off the counter, went into his fathers room, grabbed the recorder and come back downstairs. "Tell me when." Virgil placed his hand over Roman's, grabbing his eyes. "I will show you my body once I'm done, I promise, but...you'll have to be patient when I do." "...Because you're scared that I'll judge you? That I'd no longer find you beautiful?" Virgil nodded, and was lost when Roman only grinned. "You are a silly, silly boy. I would never judge you for your body, and I will never stop finding you beautiful. You have my word." Virgil leaned in and kissed Roman, tapping his hand to signal that he wanted him to start recording.

"So how did he abuse you?" "He...would hit me. Beat me, actually, typically with his belt if he didn't want to use his hands; he'd kick me if I was on the ground too, stomping on parts of my body over and over. But, he abused me emotionally too." "How do you mean?" "He would call me a mutt or a whore, telling me I was stupid, worthless. He kept telling me that he should have just left me where he found me, that I was just a waste of his time and took up space. Anytime he would take me out, I was put into a dog cage he has on the floor of the back of his car. He normally treated me like a dog too, forcing me to eat out of a dog bowl when he decided to feed me." Roman's eyes went wide. "What? He didn't give you food, normally?" "Mm-nn. Most days I would be starving. He never made it easy to predict when he would give me food; sometimes it would be two months before I was fed, other times he would give me food every other week." Roman swallowed, nervous. "What...was the longest you've gone without food?" Virgil actually had to think about that and it broke his heart. "Five months."

Roman dug his nails into his palm, trying to not cry. Virgil took his hand, turned it over, and uncurled his fingers one by one; he was chewing on his lip again, but it stopped as he played with Roman's fingers. "Were you given water at least?" "No. It _was_ usually given to me sooner than food was, every two or three months, but it was only a single cup of water." "From the sink?" Virgil glanced to Roman's hand. "...Sometimes. Other times it was from the toilet, and others...well I don't want to know where he got it from." Roman wanted to throw up. "Going back to when he fed you, was it good food? Like, good _for_ you food?" "On rare occasion was I ever given leftovers from their meals for my own. The food I was given was normally spoiled and molded, Deceit beating me if I threw up or got sick from my meal." "...What else did he do to abuse you?"

 _Come on, Roman. You gotta stay strong for him; this isn't any easier on him than it is you!_ Roman yelled at himself, trying to stay strong, but he felt so sick to his stomach from what he was hearing, wanting to wrap Virgil up in his arms, tell him everything was going to be alright and that Deceit wasn't going to ever hurt him again. But he couldn't. Not yet. "When Deceit got mad, he trained me to present myself to him." "Present?" "Willing offer myself for sex in order to appease him." Okay, yeah, Roman threw up in his mouth a little. "Those were the only times he didn't hit me." "Was that all he did? Just train you to...offer yourself like that?" Virgil shook his head and Roman wasn't sure how much more of this he could hear before he threw up. "There were times when his rage was so blinding that I couldn't even present myself; he would take me by the neck, drag me up to his bedroom, and rape me." Virgil quickly reached over and paused the recording as Roman flung himself off the counter, tossing the lid to the trash off as he threw up. Virgil's throat went tight and his heart felt like it was being implied over and over by a white hot dagger; it hurt too much to see the person he loved suffer like this.

"Roman...maybe we should stop? Or...take a break?" "No! No, I...I want to hear it all. I'm okay." He said, gathering up the sour taste in his mouth and spat into the trash, turning his nose up at the foul smell of his half digested breakfast and his stomach acids. He made sure to seal the lid back onto the trash before going back to his spot, offering his hand for Virgil to toy with. Virgil moved so he stood in between his legs for a brief moment, leaning up to press a kiss to his cheek. Roman reached over and started the recording back up. "I almost don't want to ask, but...do you remember exactly how he raped you?"

Virgil hummed, tracing little patterns onto the palm of Roman's hand. "He would make me removed my clothes, toss me onto his bed and keep my face pushed in the mattress. He would only ever undo his belt and pants, sometimes pulling his pants down a little if he wanted more room. He never prepped me, never worked me open so it would hurt less, normally just lubing his penis up before he pushed inside of me." "Normally, he'd lube himself?" "There were nights when he was exceptionally angry. Those times, he would use his belt to bind my arms behind my back and wouldn't bother to use lube."  _Hold it down, Roman._ He almost threw up again.

How the hell could someone  ** _do_** something like that to a person? "Was there ever a time you can remember him acting differently?" "...Actually yes. I can." Virgil took ahold of Roman's hand and locked their eyes together, giving him a warning look; things were about to get much worse. "He only did it once, but he did have something close to sex with me in the past." "What happened?" "It was around the time that he started to abuse me. He was mad when he came home, something had happened while he was out, and I didn't have the dishes done yet; he had told me to get both the bathroom and the dishes done before he came back. He raised his hand to strike my face when I dropped to my knees, begging for his forgiveness. I hadn't reacted to him like that before, but it made him pause for a moment." Virgil started to play with Roman's hand more, wanting to chew on his lip, bring his thumb up to his mouth to chew on his nail, but he forced himself not to.

"He picked me up from the floor and carried me to his bedroom. He, himself, removed my clothes, kissing my neck as he did before laying me on my back. He worked me open slowly, touching my body and occasionally stroking my penis; anytime he had raped me, I wasn't allowed to touch myself, cry from the pain, or make noise." Virgil quickly explained before Roman brought it up. "Once he felt I was opened up enough, he lubed himself up and entered me. He went slow, which was something he hasn't done since this, praising me for behaving like I should have when he was mad." "...Did you enjoy it?"

Virgil raised his hand to his mouth and bit down on his nail, not chewing, just wanting something to sate his oral fixation now that he was getting extremely anxious. "I did. He made me feel loved in that moment, like he truly cared about me, wanting to make me happy. I told him every time the head of his penis hit or grazed against my prostate. I wanted him to know every time he made me feel good. He worked me into have three orgasms, he himself only coming once inside of me. He told me that I did very good, that I was a good boy for taking him so well. He cleaned me up afterwards--something he also didn't do again--and let me stay with him in his bed." "Did he have sex with you again when he did that?" Virgil nodded, making himself pull his hand away from his mouth.

"A few hours later. He had sex with me three separate times that night, making me come two or three times each time." Roman wasn't sure how he should be feeling about this; it seemed like this was the only time Deceit was ever kind to him. "...How old were you when this happened?" Virgil squeezed Roman's hand and Roman snapped his complete attention to Virgil; he saw the fear and pain in his eyes from what he was about to say. "I was six years old." Roman's free hand clapped over his mouth, flinging his head back, trying to keep from throwing up again. Tears welled up in the corners of his eyes from the pain of choking his bile back down, swallowing thickly a few times. "I'm okay..." Roman softly reassured, giving Virgil a weak smile even though he clearly wanted to cry for Virgil. "Were you that old when the abuse started?"

"No, I was a year younger. He hit me when he was angry one time, apologizing to me, telling me that he didn't mean to and that he wouldn't do it again. Three days later, he started to abuse me in full. Before then, I had a normal childhood; I had my own toys, I ate meals with Deceit and my brothers, I could go to the bathroom when I needed to or get a drink of water if I was thirsty." "Wait, he didn't let you go to the bathroom?" Virgil shook his head. "I was forced to hold it for days if not weeks. He didn't let me bathe normally, either. He would strip me, toss me into the bathtub, and dump three buckets of ice cold water over me, letting me dry off with a towel for two minutes before redressing me. I didn't have a room to call my own, but when I was younger, Deceit told me it was because he wasn't sure which room would fit me best as I grew up, so I normally slept in his room."

"Did you have your own clothes at least?" "Well...yes and no. Yes, the clothes I'm wearing I can call mine, but he didn't give me anything to change into and he never let me wash them." Roman prayed Deceit could feel his boiling, seething, un-containable and unfiltered rage towards him now that he's gotten over the nausea. "Where did you normally sleep if you didn't have a room?" "Wherever Deceit put me; in the cabinets under the sink, in closets, on the floor of his room, in the dog cage in his car--though he normally brought it in if that was the case. But I had a spot that I was suppose to be in, at the bottom of the stairs that he normally kept me in; to make sure I didn't go anywhere if he and my brothers were upstairs or going out for the night, he would put a collar around my neck, attach a leash, and tie me to the railing." "Couldn't you have just removed the leash?" Virgil shook his head. "He made sure that the gaps in each were large enough that he could slip a padlock between them, locking it in place and putting the key somewhere that I'd have to break the railing to get to, the shackle of the lock always thick enough that I couldn't remove the leash."

God, did Roman really want to know anymore than this? Was there anything he didn't ask about? He couldn't think of anything so he stopped the recording. "...Roman?" Virgil asked, but yelped when his boyfriend slid off the counter and scooped him up by his thighs, carrying him upstairs. "W-Wait, wait! Daddy, wait!" Roman froze, glancing back to Virgil, feeling as he trembled in his arms, fear deep in his eyes. "Shit! Virgil, I'm sorry! Are you ok?" Roman rapidly hushed, putting Virgil down on his feet, his door already closed. Virgil panicked. What did he do wrong? Why was Deceit so angry all of a sudden? He's been a good boy, right? No. No, no, he hadn't been if he's in his room. Is he going to rape him again? Shit, what should he do? What should he do?! Wait, he knows. God, why was he taking so long? Deceit's probably angrier at him now.

Roman didn't know what to do, Virgil's eyes suddenly glazed over with a desperation to survive and fear, gently shoving him against his door as he fell to his knees, his face pressed against his crotch. Roman couldn't help the moan that left him as Virgil mouthed against his clothed dick, his hands stroking up and down his legs. Yay! Deceit was responding! Virgil was so thankful that he managed to move fast enough, hoping to work Deceit to full mast quickly so he could get him off. Roman's head fell against his door hard, his hand threading into Virgil's hair; what the fuck was going on with him? Him and Virgil for that matter. Did he do something to trigger this? Maybe.  _Wait, go back a few moments, Roman. Think._ He was so lost in his own need to protect and comfort Virgil that he hadn't asked to pick him up like that; it was common place for them now for Roman to either take his hand or touch his face, but he still asked permission to touch anywhere else. Of course! Fuck, he was an idiot! Now, how did he get Virgil to stop lapping at his hardening member and pull him out of his headspace?

Virgil kept silent as he felt a hand thread into his hair; Deceit's told him that he can't make noise when he pleasures him. He let his hands roam up, undoing the belt and his pants, pulling them down with his underwear, freeing his half hard member. Good. He was doing everything exactly as Deceit wants if he's this hard already. "Virgil..." Roman breathed as he licked strips under his cock, circling his tongue around the tip; he was already fully hard and leaking pre-cum. That's weird, Deceit would have praised him by now for being a good boy; maybe he wants him to ask if he's been good? Yeah, that sounds right. "Have I been a good boy, Daddy?" Oh. Shit. Well, Roman just realized that he likes to be called 'Daddy' now. Not the time for that realization, but okay. "N-No...you haven't been, Virgil." Roman grunted out and he watched as Virgil's eyes grew wider with fear. "N-No? T-Then, wh-what can I-I do t-to be a good boy, D-Daddy?"

Virgil felt as hands cupped his face and he opened his mouth, tongue lolling out, waiting for Deceit to fuck his face. He hopes that he doesn't make him choke again, since Deceit doesn't like that. "Look at me, Virgil." He dragged his eyes up slowly, seeing Deceit above him. "Are you listening to me?" "Y-Yes, Daddy, I am." Deceit shook his head. "No you're not. Take a slow breath and  **listen** to me." Virgil wasn't sure what was going on with Deceit, but he did as he told him to, inhaling and exhaling slowly through his nose. "Good. Good. Keep listening to me. Keep breathing slow." He repeated a few times and...wait...Deceit's voice didn't have that...what could he call that sound? Flair? His voice was normally coy and icy, especially when he was presenting himself. So who...was..?

Roman.

"Roman?" He blinked and the image of Deceit was gone, his boyfriend in his place and he scrambled to his feet, moving so he was on the other side of the Prince's bed. "Oh my God, I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry, Roman! I didn't mean to!" "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Calm down, Virgil; it's okay!" He said, his hands raised high and where Virgil could see them. Virgil crumbled to the ground, crying hard, arms wrapped around his body. How could he do that to his boyfriend? "Virgil, it's okay, baby. You're not to blame here. It's my fault. I didn't ask if I could pick you up like that. I'm sorry. Can you forgive me?" Roman spoke, putting himself back in his pants (though that was really painfully for him to do; rightful punishment for being an moron) and slowly walked over to his boyfriend. Virgil glanced to Roman, saw how hard he was, and whimpered. "How could I do that to you? Pleasuring you like you were Deceit? God, I really am just a whore." "What? No you're not. Virgil, my beloved, you are not a whore." Roman hushed, stroking the back of his fingers softly against Virgil's cheek, wiping away his tears; he still needed to reapply his eyeshadow one of these days.

"I should have known you would have PTSD after being abused so harshly." Virgil raised a brow, completely lost. "Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder. People who've been though extremely traumatic events can develop it; certain things like words, sounds, and smells can trigger an episode. Given what you've been though, it makes sense to me now that you would have had a reaction like that when I picked you up like that without asking; Deceit did that anytime he wanted to rape you. That memory was triggered and you responded in the only way you knew meant survival." Roman carefully tugged Virgil into his arms. "You did nothing wrong. You acted in self-preservation and that's okay. I'm the one who should be asking for forgiveness and I am. Will you please forgive me Virgil?" He nodded, still a little confused himself.

"But...you've picked me up like that before. Why did I have a response this time?" Huh. That is true. Why did he? "I...I think you didn't the other times because they were when we were at the theme park; there's no bad or traumatic memories of Deceit doing something to you there, because it never happened. But, we're in a house, were there are memories like that to bubble up. Maybe...your triggers are an action combined with a place that you've had a traumatic experience before." That made the most sense to him, given what Patton's told him about PTSD. Virgil nodded, reaching out to take Roman's hand. "Well...since we're in your room now." Virgil stood up on shaky legs, taking a few steps around Roman, who wanted to turn until Virgil placed a hand on his back.

"Please...wait until I say." Roman's shoulders relaxed. "Alright. Take your time. I'm right here if you get scared." Virgil smiled to him even though he couldn't see it and faced the mirror in Roman's room. He's seen his naked body before, and he hates it; he sometimes wishes that Deceit had starved him more so he could be thinner, matching how ugly and undesirable he honestly was. He unzipped his jacket, having always kept it partial zipped up to feel like he was being held, and slid it off his shoulders. He took off his shirt next and was a little surprised; when he finally escaped Deceit's home, he could see and count each of his ribs. Now they were barely visible, most if not all of the marks on his skin having faded away. He toed off his shoes before he undid his skinny jeans, pulling them off with his boxers and socks.

He stared at himself in the mirror, loathing how hideous he was. He was too pale to be pretty like Roman keeps calling him, covered in little, tiny scars all over his body thanks to Deceit's near constant beatings. He turned so he could see his back, still some dark bruising from all the times he got slammed into things when he helped his brothers escape, but other than that the other bruises were gone, Deceit's hand and finger marks nearly faded away. It was impressive what five whole days of getting three meals and a lot of rest can do; maybe getting swaddled in affection from Logan, Patton, and Roman helped too. "...Okay. You can look." Roman turned, not letting his eyes go to his mirror, instead taking in the sight of Virgil's back. He could see dozens of little scars littered about, heavy bruising on his shoulders from whatever happened inside Deceit's home. There were bruises in the shape of fingers on Virgil's ass and Roman felt himself fight off a growl now that he knew who was responsible for them.

Roman's eyes flickered up, catching Virgil's in the mirror before they roamed over the rest of his body, taking in the fading bruises and more scars; it was clear to Roman that Virgil had to have been impossibly thin like he felt every time he held him before he freed himself from Deceit's grasp. Virgil tensed up as Roman reached his hands out, pausing over his waist. "May I touch you?" "...Yes." Virgil saw and felt as his boyfriend's hands touched his skin, his flesh lighting ablaze upon his touch. "See? I told you...I'm not beautiful like you. I'm broken. I'm hideous. I'm not worth your love and attention; I don't deserve them." Roman scoffed before he slid his hands away, and Virgil thought he understood his words. Deep down, he knew that they wouldn't last, not really; he was Deceit's bitch and no one wanted anything of his that he used and discarded. To his shock, however, he watched as Roman stripped naked, taking Virgil's hand and turning him around.

He gazed in ravenous desire upon Roman's toned body, his lightly tanned, unmarred skin. The definition of perfection. Roman took the hand he still held and placed it onto his chest, over his heart and... What? "Do you feel how fast my heart is beating?" He could. But...why? "This is how my heart behaves when I'm with you. I can't make it stop acting like this and I don't ever want it to. You are the most beautiful angel sent from the heavens I have ever been lucky enough to have the blessing to call mine. I yearn for you in ways I didn't think I could. I would do everything in my power to make every negative thought you have about yourself and your body vanish; **you** are the true meaning of the word perfect in my eyes." Virgil's face became too hot, trembling as the realization of Roman's confession slammed into him.

Virgil yanked Roman against his body, moaning at how good his skin felt against his own, grabbing the back of Roman's head and pulling his lips to his own, thirsty to taste him on his tongue. Roman pressed him tighter against his form, devouring his lips with a relentless fever. Virgil groaned softly when he felt Roman's still hard cock press against his thigh. Roman caught Virgil by his shoulders before he dropped to his knees again. "Not this time. Sit on my bed, please." He was shaking with an eager anticipation, doing as Roman asked. Virgil felt his eyes go wide as Roman dropped to his knees between his legs, placing his hands on either side of Virgil's body. "Do I have your permission to pleasure you?" Oh wow, did that sound both strange and arousing when asked like that. "Roman...I..." "You can say no, if you aren't comfortable or if you feel things are moving too fast. I...I just want you to know what it's like to feel good; and not by Deceit's hand."

If his heart went any faster, he'd start looking like a character from a cartoon. "If you want, you can tell me what to do or what feels best or what you like." Virgil took a breath to calm himself. "Only if you promise me that you'll touch yourself while you pleasure me." That smirk was going to get Roman into trouble one of these days, Virgil swears. "I swear on my undying love to you that I will." "Then...yes, you have my permission." Roman scooted closer, wrapping his hand around Virgil's slowly hardening member and gave it a long, slow stroke. Virgil nodded his head with a soft moan, his eyes falling shut as bliss jolted down his spine. It took a few minutes, but Roman got Virgil rock hard, his hand slipping away from his member, getting a noise of curiosity from Virgil. Roman moved his boyfriend's legs so they were resting on his shoulders, his face only a inch from Virgil's throbbing dick, his warm breath so fucking good as it wash over the head.

He flicked his tongue out and gave an experimental lick against the head, Virgil's reaction was a violent gasp, half folding over Roman. Prince Roman purred softly, doing it again before he tried to take Virgil into his mouth. Since this was the first time Roman was doing this, he hoped that he was doing it right. "T-Teeth. Careful of your teeth." Virgil hissed, his hands lost in Roman's hair. "How?" "Pull your lips over them a little; keeps them from scraping against the skin, though that does feel fucking good." Roman smiled into Virgil's thigh, gifting the muscle with a tender kiss before doing as his lover instructed, electing a high whine from him. "Roman! Shit, that feels good." He purred around the cock in his mouth, ripping another keen moan from Virgil as he wrapped his hand around his own cock, jerking himself off a little slower than he was bobbing his head.

"You can move your hand faster, Princey. I don't mind if you cum before I do." "Yeah, well I do." Roman got an evil idea; he knows now that he likes to be called 'Daddy' and he certainly knows that Patton likes it when Logan calls him 'Daddy', so...does that mean..? Virgil bucked his hips up a little when Roman licked up his length, following the vein before asking, "Do you like it when I do that, Daddy?" Huh. Virgil didn't think that all of the horrid memories that he has around that word would vanish the instant it rolled of Roman's lips, yet it did. Interesting. "Yeah, I do, Princess. I like it when you suck my cock; I love it even more when you touch yourself, making yourself feel good." Well, Virgil has a Daddy kink confirmed. "Ah. Don't you open that pretty mouth of yours unless it's going to be wrapped around my cock, Princess." Didn't know where that came from, and Roman didn't really care, moaning deeply as he quickly wrapped his lips back around Virgil's already leaking member.

Roman fought to keep his face from scrunching up at the strange, almost acidic tang of pre-cum. "I know it doesn't taste too good, Princess, but you're doing so good; doing as I asked like the good princess that you are." Did Roman ever mention that sweet, feminine nicknames were one of his weaknesses? No? "Thank you, Daddy. I'm glad your Princess is able to please you." Well, you know now. Virgil kept stroking his hair as he helped him move his head so he didn't choke, not wanting to accidentally hurt his boyfriend. "Shit...I'm so close, Roman. Please tell me you are too..." "I am, my raven. Want to come together?" "Oh, yes baby, please." Roman peppered little fast kisses to the inside of Virgil's thighs before swallowing his cock again, pressing his tongue against his glands and over the head, feeling as Virgil's nails scrapped over his back, his upper body folding over him almost like a shield to protect him.

"Shit...shit! Roman, I'm gonna come! I'm...I'm..! Oh fuck, Roman. Roman, Roman, Princey..! Fuck,  **Roman**!" Virgil screamed as he came hard, his seed spilling into Roman's mouth as he felt him groan around him, hopefully falling over the edge with him. Roman slowly pulled his mouth off of Virgil's softening dick, the strange taste and texture of Virgil's semen on his tongue. "You can spit it if you want. I won't make you swallow it."  _Fuck it._ Roman tilted his head back a little so he could lick his lips, gathering up what had trickled out of his mouth and swallowed, his face twisting a little, but not as much. Virgil lost his jaw. "...You are a filthy bitch, you know that?" To punctuate the point, Roman lifted his hand that was coated in his own seed and licked it clean. "But I'm  _your_ filthy bitch." Virgil laughed weakly as he fell back onto the bed, exhausted.

Roman carefully removed his legs from his shoulders, moving his boyfriend further up on his bed, crawling over him to hold him from behind. "This feels like paradise." Roman rested his chin against Virgil's shoulder. "Does it? Good. I was hoping it would." Virgil interlocked their hands, scooting back to settle more against Roman. "Do...you think we could...ya know...tonight?" Roman thought about it, placing tiny kisses all over Virgil's shoulder and neck. "Not tonight, no. But, soon. Maybe when we have the house to ourselves again." Virgil turned in his arms a little, a huge grin plastered onto his lips. "What?" "Your hair." Roman raised a brow before he glanced in the mirror, laughter falling from his lips; his hair that was normally preened into a proper, prince-y look was now mused thanks to Virgil's slender fingers. "...I don't know. I kinda like it." "Yeah? You like when I tousle your hair?" Roman leaned in and kissed Virgil sweetly. "I do." Virgil did admit that while he enjoyed Roman's normal look, his hair was beautifully tousled thanks to him and he looks even more handsome with it.

They stayed like that for another half hour, Roman finally moving out of his bed. He walked over to his dresser, grabbing himself fresh clothes. "Did you want to borrow my clothes again?" Virgil nodded his head, but glanced to his hands after a moment. "...I'm not sure if they'll fit, but I've got an unopened pack of boxer-briefs if you don't want to go commando." Virgil perked up, a bright look on his face. "Sure." Roman handed him some of his clothes, Virgil noticing that they were a little bigger than the ones he wore last time. "If you're gonna wear my clothes, then you're gonna flaunt what you've got and honey, you've got a whole lot of sexy under your normal clothes; not that you don't look ridiculously hot in them, but you know, I'm incredibly vain and want to be the center of attention so basically everything I own is loud one way or another." Virgil fell onto his back laughing. "Oh God. How did I end up dating a drama queen?!" Roman threw one of his shirts at him, but he had a smile on his lips anyway.

* * *

It was a little past five in the afternoon when Logan came back home, totally spent. He tossed his house keys onto the table near the door, toeing off his shoes and wanting to throw them at a window but didn't, just kicking them to the side. Roman and Virgil were on the couch, watching another Disney film when Logan spotted two things: first was that Virgil was in Roman's clothes, which he has worn before so it wasn't strange to Logic. What was strange was that Roman's hair was messed up and he clearly made no effort to fix it, which was so out of character for his son; he liked to keep himself well groomed so this was just bizarre to see. "...Did you two have sex while everyone was out?" Both of their faces went crimson.

"By Zeus's beard, could you not, Logan?!" "What? I was asking a simple yes or no question." "You need to just learn some tact from either me or dad one of these days, because you are just too blunt!" "...So that's a yes?" Roman made a series of not exactly human sounds before groaning in annoyance. "No! We did not have sex!" "...Let me rephrase the question then: did you two have intercourse while the house was empty or did you two just have oral sex?" Yep. Their faces could get redder than that. "I-Well...We, uhm..." "We did have oral sex, Logan. Thank you for asking. We haven't decided on what we want for dinner since Patton said to order take-out if you got home before he did, so whatever you want is fine with us." "...Huh. And here you said that I was blunt."

Why did Virgil have a cocky smirk on his lips? That's normally Roman's look. "I bet you like it blunt when your Daddy fucks you, Logan." Wow. Yeah, Roman didn't mean to laugh when one of his father figures's face turned dark rose, but that was just fucking amazing. "I, um. Well, I..." Logan half cleared his throat, straightening out his tie even though it didn't need to be. "I'm going to take a quick shower and then I'll order dinner." Logan hastily spoke, nearly running upstairs. "You...managed to embarrass Logan. My goddamn hero." Roman spoke with the largest smile Virgil's ever seen on him. "Well, I mean...I had to get back at him for that AND asking us if we needed condoms when we started dating." Roman leaned a little away from Virgil. "Remind me to never get on your bad side. You are an evil little devil when it comes to revenge." Virgil just smirked, not confirming or denying a thing.

An hour later, Logan was back in the commons, his cheeks heating up a little as he spared Virgil a glance as he passed. He still can't believe that he managed to make him so embarrassed within the span of a few seconds; not to mention turned on, but that was only because he got Logan to pull up the last time he and Patton had sex. Huh. It had been a while since they did spend some intimate time together in the bedroom. Logan started to make a few plans to remedy that. In the meantime, he ordered pizza, since you know, it was pizza; if any of Thomas's traits didn't like pizza then there was something seriously wrong with them and should not be trusted.

Patton and Virgil's brothers finally came home 30 minutes later, all three of them looking tired, but happy. "So...how did it go?" Tony got a little bit of bounce back in his step as he trotted over to the couch, plopping down so his head landed in Virgil's lap. "We're adults! Deceit no longer has legal custody over us!" "That's great!" Roman pipped up, ruffling Tony's hair playfully as Pierce sat down next to him, leaning against him a little as he fought off just how tired he was. "Patton? Can I talk to you for a minute?" "Sure, kiddo." Virgil gently lifted Tony's head out of his lap, kissing Roman before following Patton upstairs. "What's going on? Is everything ok?" "Oh, yeah, yeah. Um..." Virgil handed Patton the voice recorder that Roman retrieved when they came downstairs to make lunch.

"I talked to Roman about what happened. I know I wrote down everything that happened to me, but in case the court wants proof that it wasn't coerced, you can play them this." Patton's face softened as he pulled Virgil into his arms, holding him like a father should have been all along. Damn it. One of these days, Virgil is gonna stop crying from every kind thing Patton does for him and his brothers. "...You look nice. Decided to wear some of Roman's clothes?" Virgil hummed, bringing one of the sleeves to his face and inhaling; Roman always smelt so good. "And do you know what is up with his hair? He would normally be panicking, running around looking for a brush." Virgil just giggled. "You can ask Logan about it later; he knows what's going on."


	13. Surprise

Virgil giggled as Roman carried him downstairs like a princess, letting Virgil borrow another set of his clothes when they woke up that morning; Tony laughed openly while Pierce just smiled, Virgil's brothers sleeping on the couch last night. "You really love spoiling him, don't you, Roman?" "Can't help it, dad. I've got to pamper my beloved as much as I can." Virgil rolled his eyes, but leaned in and kissed Roman anyway. "What time are you two leaving?" "In about two hours. Are you sure that you don't want to be apart of the hearing, Virgil?" Virgil nodded his head. "I...If there is even a chance Deceit could be there, then I don't feel comfortable going. I'm sorry, Patton; I know that makes things harder for you." Patton just waved him off.

"It's no trouble at all, honey. Besides, I think this will be the only time I'll be able to snatch you away from my son for a while!" Patton chipped with a bright, teasing smile, Roman blushing. He has been keeping Virgil at his side as much as he could, but could anyone blame him? With everything his boyfriend went through, and given how protective Prince Roman is naturally, it would be shocking if he wasn't behaving like he had been. "Don't worry, I'll make sure the boys don't destroy the house while you two are out." "Hey! What's the suppose to mean, Logan?" "Exactly what I said, Roman."

Tony and Pierce giggled when Roman's cheeks puffed out, embarrassed by the implication. "Stop being cute, Princey." "Never, Virg." "UGH! Knock it off, lovebirds! Some of us are still single, ya know!" Virgil chuckled with a little smile, his eyes landing on Tony's with an apology. "Alright. Eat up you two; I'll get the paperwork from my room then we'll leave once you're done, Virgil." Named teen nodded his head, getting placed onto his chair before Roman joined him, taking his hand into his own, his thumb stroking the back of his hand while they ate.

"You gonna take care of that while I'm out with Virgil, sweety?" "Yes. We should be able to get it all done before you two get back if I can get the boys to help." "Oh, I'm sure that they will, Logan! Anyway, I should get the paperwork." Patton and Logan softly exchanged before Morality pressed a kiss to Logic's cheek, going upstairs. "Will you be okay, Virgil? I mean, you're only going to be in the courthouse for a little while, but..." "I'll be okay, Roman. And, if I don't feel comfortable, I'll text you. Okay?" "Okay. I just...I worry about you, is all. Now that I know what really happened with Deceit, I..." Virgil's gentle laugh got Roman's attention. "He's not here. You, Logan, and Patton are; my brothers and I are safe while we're here, Princey." "Yeah... Yeah, you're right." "Besides, you're Thomas's creativity; being the worrywart is  _my_ job." Roman laughed warmly, bringing Virgil's captured hand up to his lips and pressing a kiss to the other's skin.

"Ready to go, Virgil?" "Yeah." The duo walked to the front door, Virgil and Patton getting engulfed by Roman's embrace. "Take care, you two! I love you!" "I love you too, Ro." "Love you more, Princey." Virgil and Roman shared one last kiss before Patton lead him to the car, getting inside and watching as Roman and the place he called home vanished from sight.

"Now, I'm gonna need your help getting the boxes upstairs, Roman." "You put them in the closest, right?" Logan nodded and Virgil's brothers raised a brow as Roman opened up the closest that was under the stairs, their eyes growing wide when they saw him carry out a large box with ease, having no problem taking it upstairs. "Tony, Pierce, I'd like your help too." "What...are we doing?" Logan gave them a warm grin. "Getting Virgil's room ready."

* * *

"But you really said that to Logan?" Patton asked, a gleeful laugh in his throat. "What was I suppose to do? I had to get back at him somehow." "Well, I guess I know what he and I will be doing once we've got the house to ourselves again." Virgil's cheeks went a little pink, but he just smiled. "...Roman has the same idea for us, too." "Yeah? Well, I'm glad to know that you told him everything, Virgil, honey, really. I know that couldn't have been easy on either of you." Virgil toyed with his fingers as he casted his eyes to them. They were stuck in traffic at the moment.

"I knew that I was going to tell him everything, but...God, to think that Roman would actually throw up..." "He did?" Virgil nodded his head. "He took the trash out once we went back downstairs, but yeah. When...I told him...about a time Deceit had raped me when I was little." Patton reached his hand out, not staying anything, just offering it to Virgil who quickly snatched it up. "You were very brave, Virgil. Those memories can  _not_ be easy to relive, but I'm still very proud of you for doing so. Roman can be pushy with somethings, and given enough time, your past with Deceit would have been one of them."

"I guessed that. Still...I..." Virgil cut himself off with a little huff. "What karma did I bank to have someone like Roman hold my heart?" Patton didn't say anything as he heard Virgil mutter that, most likely to himself.  _The karma of a love you deserve._

* * *

Tony grunted as he helped Roman get the mattress up the stairs, sliding it around the corner so it leaned against the wall of the hallway. "And that should be all of the heavy things. Good job, boys." "Thanks, Lo. Are we gonna start painting the room? Or did you and dad do that when we went to the theme park?" "No, we still need to paint the room; we had to pick up and order the rest of the furniture so it would all arrive today." Roman hummed, ducking into his room for a moment before he tossed two shirts to Virgil's brothers.

"They're older ones I don't think I'll wear again, so they'll make good shirts for painting in." He explained, Pierce and Tony nodding their head as they slipped them on. "Here. So we don't get too lightheaded. I've got the window open as well, so it shouldn't be too bad, but better safe than sorry." Logan handed each of the boys a dust mask, slipping one on himself, stepping inside of the room, plastic covering the carpet. "Oh! That's a pretty shade of purple!" Logan and Patton had bought two shades of purple when Virgil told them that it was his favorite color; one shade was called iris while the other was named mauve. "What do you boys think he'll like more?"

Logan noticed that Roman was glancing around the room, seeming to come up with a design in his mind. "Logan, we still have that glow-in-the-dark mixer, right?" "Yes. What did you have in mind?" "Well, I'm gonna need the ladder for it, but I think I've got an idea that he'll love." "Alright, I'll get them. Why don't you start with the base first, then we'll go from there?" Roman nodded his head, pouring some of the mauve color paint into the paint pan, taking one of the rollers and started on the walls, Tony and Pierce following. Logic took the time to double check that the plastic was going to stay in place before heading back downstairs, grabbing the ladder from the closest as well as the paint Roman wanted.

Placing the ladder outside of the room and the other paint with the rest of the cans, Logan joined in painting the walls, joining Pierce on the left side, Roman and Tony tackling the right wall. Roman had to laugh at how much Logan tends to prepare for projects like these, having the painters tape already around the outlets and the window; unless they went really reckless, there was no way they would get paint on anything that they weren't suppose to. "Geez...I didn't think we'd get the walls done that fast." Pierce spoke up because they had all four walls painted within an hour. "I'm guessing you'll need the ladder?" "Or the long roller. Where did we put that thing? I know we used it when we painted my room."

"Hm. I think it's out in the shed. I'll go get it." Logan spoke, reaching up and brushing Roman's hair back into place. "Or..." Logan turned back to Roman as he started to head out of the room, confusion on his face as he saw as Roman concentrated on his opened hand, his eyes falling shut. A moment later, the asked about roller was in his hand. "Huh." "I...I did it. Yes!" Roman cheered, bouncing up and down a little. "Have you been practicing using your powers, Roman?" The teenager nodded. "I...I still can't believe I was finally able to conjure something! Ugh, I've been working at this for four years!" "Heh, well I'm glad you're starting to control your powers, Roman." The Prince smiled before he made short work of the ceiling. "Now we wait for it to dry. Let's head downstairs for the time being." The trio of teens hummed in agreement, Roman still giddy from finally being able to use his powers properly.

* * *

Virgil was bouncing his leg as they waited in the courtroom for the judge to come in. Patton was going to be Virgil's representative while his case was being processed; like Virgil had said back home, if there was even a  ** _chance_** Deceit could be at the courthouse, he didn't want to be there. He was afraid of what he'd try to do to him if he managed to get separated from Patton or the lawyer for his case. "All rise." The guard spoke and the duo did so, Patton giving the judge a warm smile. "Sorry to be such a bother, old friend."

"Heh, Patton, you know you're no bother when you're asking for my help." The history between the two was clear. Virgil wonders just how often Patton was in here in order for him to be so close with the judge. "Ah, so this is young Virgil?" "Y-Yes, Sir." Virgil saw the tender look in the other man's eyes. "...You're doing much better now that you have the proper care you need." "T-Thank you." "Virgil has expressed to me that he wishes to not be present for the duration of the hearings. He fears the very real possibility that my brother, Deceit, could show up at the courthouse and potentially attempt to either take him back to his home or something worse." "Are you going to represent him during the trials?" "I am. Virgil has given me all the information I need in order to prove the accusation I have placed against my brother."

The judge sighed with a comforted defeat in his eyes. "You can never let things like this be done half way, can you? Alright. I shall grant Virgil's request to remain absent during the trial hearings, and for you to take his place." "Thank you, old friend. I hope that, once this is all over, we won't be seeing each other unless it's over dinner and a drink." They shared a grin that was familiar to them both, the judge waving for Virgil to come closer. "I'm sure Patton's told you this already, but you're incredibly strong to have survived for as long as you have, Virgil. If the accusations hold up--and judging by the look on Patton's face, they will--then Deceit will most likely never have the chance to raise anymore of Thomas's traits."

Virgil's face lit up with joy. Yeah, what he's been through was the true meaning of hell, but it could be thanks to that that no other kids will suffer what he did. "Now, you two take care." "We will. Thank you for your time."

* * *

"Wow! It's so pretty!" Tony squealed as Roman descended the ladder, a pleased grin on his lips. He had mixed the glow-in-the-dark paint with the iris color and drew a crescent moon with a dozen or so stars onto the ceiling, a comet with its tail swallowing up the large negative space his first drawings made. "We still have some black paint if you wanted to highlight your work." "Oh! That would be so cool looking!" "I agree with Tony. That would look good with your work, Roman." The Prince nodded his head, concentrating on his hand again and conjured the half empty can of black paint.

Logan went back to holding the ladder, Roman taking one of the actual brushes and filled in certain areas around his drawings. "Whoa...it's like the night sky right as the sun goes away!" "That was the idea, Tony." "I'm sure Virgil will love it, Roman." And since the fumes from the paint had mostly left the room thanks to a strong breeze that was now flowing through the house, they could start putting together the furniture that Patton and Logan had bought a week earlier. They started with the bed, since that was the quickest to assemble. "I think he'd like it to be in a corner, maybe by the window?" Pierce suggested, the group nodding in agreement, Roman and Logan having already removed the tape and plastic from the room, sliding the bed into place.

"The dresser should go next to the closest, I feel." Roman's words went unchallenged, so that was the next piece they worked on. "Nice. I can't believe they had maple wood this dark." "It was the last one too, so as you can guess, your father was insistent we get it." The boys let out various chuckles as they worked to put the item together, Pierce getting Roman's help in moving it next to the closest. "What's left?" "A nightstand, bookcase, lamp, and throw rug." Tony raised a brow at how little there was left to put together, but Roman explained. "You guys remember my room?"

"It was an orgy of fantasy tropes and your Disney obsession; how could we forget?" Roman brushed off the off-handed tease. "Well, my room started out like how Virgil's is gonna look. Logan and dad only gave me the base of my room, I was the one who made it out to be like it is now." That made sense to the others now that they thought about it; while still restricted in a lot of ways, Deceit had let them decorate their rooms however they wished, making it there own. "Nightstand and lamp go next to the bed. Or...as close to it as we can get." "If we have them on the other side of the window, he can still use them, right?" "Yes. Besides, given where we put his bed, Virgil as the bonus of natural sun and moon light to help him see."

"Are you just gonna use my old curtains for the window?" Logan hummed. "What color are they?" "Royal blue. I had a time where I loved much darker colors than what I have now." Tony and Pierce chuckled at the thought of this living Disney Prince in darker clothes than what he wore now. In another hour, they had the nightstand and bookcase assembled, having placed the bookcase in another corner and Logan bringing one of the older reading chairs from his and Patton's room into Virgil's. Roman placed the large throw rug dead center of the room, filling up the empty space that seemed to swallow up the area. "There! Now we just need to take him clothes shopping after you get paid so he has more clothes to wear! Oh! Maybe we can take him to your favorite book store, Logan!"

"Calm down, Roman. We'll take him out shopping another day. For now, lets get the recycling broken down and toss the trash into the outside can, okay?"  The trio of teenage boys nodded in agreement, following the teacher out of Virgil's room, Roman pulling the door until it was only cracked open. "I can't wait to see your face when we show you your room, baby."

* * *

"...Okay. And thank you, Logan." Virgil glanced to Patton as they walked out of the courthouse, having to stay for a little longer than Virgil would have liked in order to fill out the needed paperwork and forms. "What did Logan want?" "He was just letting me know that he and the boys will be making dinner tonight." Virgil softly purred at that. "Oh? You looking forward to Logan's and Roman's cooking?" "And my brothers. They can cook really well." "What about you?" "Well...I can boil water and brown ground beef, but that's about it."

Patton frowned a little. "Huh. And, while this may sound terrible to say, I would have thought that Deceit would have made you cook their meals." "He toyed with the idea, but then went against it because he didn't want me to know how to survive on my own and cooking would be a skill I'd need to do that." Morality's frown deepened, stopping and waiting for Virgil to do the same before hugging him. Patton lifted his head up a little and among the long row of cars parked in the courthouse's main lot for the entrance, he spotted one car he didn't want Virgil to know was there.

"Virgil, baby, listen to me and do exactly as I say." The fear shot into the youth's eyes, trying to keep calm and focus on what Patton was going to tell him. "I want you to turn around and get in the backseat of the car. Make sure you're sunk down a little behind my seat, okay?" Virgil didn't say a word, nodding his head, turning to the right instead of the left--Patton's grip on his shoulder wouldn't let him turn that way--and made his way calmly to the car; it was clear from how he had worded his instructions that it was best for Virgil to remain calm.

Once Virgil was in the backseat, Patton made his way over to Deceit's old car; he had through he sold it for the one he saw Pierce driving when he got Virgil three months ago. Glancing over the edge of the driver seat, Virgil saw that Patton was inspecting a car he had never seen before, but given the tightness he saw in Roman's father figure's shoulders, the older male clearly knew who it belonged to.  _Not in his car._ Patton walked to the driver side and tugged on the handle; just like he thought, it was unlocked.

Patton glanced around inside for a moment, spotting a few dark dots on the seat that he knew were never there. Leaning in a little, he realized what they were.  _Blood? When was he injured? Or better, **where** is he injured?_ Patton knows that Deceit can hold his own in a fight, so for him to be hurt enough to bleed, he either had to have lost his guard at some point, or someone had managed to pierce the skin of his face. Now faced with more questions he wasn't sure if he should ask Virgil or his brothers about, Patton soundlessly closed the door and started to walk back to his own car.

That's when his phone started ringing.

Glancing to the caller ID, he growled in his throat as he read the name, sharply accepting the call. "What the fuck do you want, Deceit?"  _"So cold, my dear brother. But, I guess I shouldn't be surprised. After all, you stole my children from me."_ Patton raised a brow. "I stole your children? Deceit, you have lost your mind."  _"No? Then that wasn't your car I saw driving away from my home three days ago?"_ It clicked for Patton then what his brother was talking about. Patton chuckled wickedly. "No, that was my car, but I didn't have the pleasure of being there that night." He heard Deceit growl; it was clear that he knew someone had helped Virgil and his brothers escape his prison of a home, but he didn't know who. "But, I have to ask: what on earth happened to your other car? I thought you got rid of this old clunker?"

 _"I was about to, but I luckily didn't. One of my boys cut the brake and fuel lines, punctured all of the tires, and destroyed every single belt and tube they could reach on the engine."_ Deceit growled and Patton truthfully didn't care that he was openly laughing at that; he actually wanted to know if it was Tony or Pierce who did that so he could congratulate them on successfully pissing off his brother. "Sorry to hear that, Deceit. But, there's no need for me to beat around the bush: why are you here?"  _"What's it to you?"_ "You were never one to involve yourself with legal trouble; why now?"

Deceit scoffed.  _"I'm making sure the police follow through on the missing persons reports I put in for my boys since I can't prove that you kidnapped them."_ "Kidnapped? Oh please, Deceit; we both know out of the two of us, it's you who would kidnap someone, not me." Patton felt predatory eyes on him, unable to see where Deceit was or whether he could see Virgil in his car.  _"Well, you aren't exactly wrong. Perhaps I should stop by sometime; it has been awhile since we talked...face to face."_ "Logan and I are going to be heading out with Roman for a family trip tomorrow, so I'm afraid you're gonna have to wait until we get back if you want to talk." Deceit growled threatening and Patton responded with his own.  _"I know my pets are at your home, Patton."_ "And the second you set foot inside of my home, I'm calling the police."

They were at a stalemate.  _"...We'll talk later."_ "Yes, we shall. Until then, brother dearest." Patton hung up on Deceit before he could speak another word, quickly getting into his car. "Keep your head low. I'm sorry if I'm scaring you right now, but I promise that I will explain once we get back on the highway." Patton's rushed words were welcomed to an understanding hum, the father figure leaving the courthouse in a hurry. Patton placed his phone into the stand Logan got him so they could talk on the phone without breaking the law, taking a moment to inhale and exhale a deep, calming breath. "I'm sorry, Virgil, sweety. I never meant to scare you if I did." "What was that all about, dad? Who's car was that?"

"Deceit's." A chill ran down Virgil's spine. "I thought he had sold it, but it looks like I was wrong. By the way, who was it that wrecked his other car?" "Tony. If there's one thing he loved to do most, it was work on Deceit's car; he's always been fascinated by them." "Heh, well, I'm gonna have to thank him when we get home because I have never heard my brother that pissed off before." "What did Deceit say?" Patton sighed; straight to the point, huh? "He knows someone helped you and your brothers escape his home,  **and** he knows that you all are at my house."

What little color Virgil had in his face drained away. "I know. I know. But, at the moment, I'm certain he won't do anything for the moment; I've already threatened to call the cops on him should he step foot in my home." Virgil released a soft breath. "...Do you think he saw me?" Patton shook his head. "He would have toyed with me about it if he did, so you're safe." Patton was glad that his old friend had granted Virgil's request; there's no telling the real reason Deceit was at the courthouse and Virgil's fear have already been realized in that moment.

Virgil wasn't safe alone.

"Dad, you...don't think he'll try to kidnap me and brothers...do you?" "In all honestly, baby? I don't know what my brother will do. But I promise you, if you are ever in danger while I am around, I will do everything in my power to protect you. You are my son and I will do whatever I must to protect you." Patton felt arms coil around his shoulders from behind his seat, just now realizing that Virgil hadn't buckled back in, tears swelling in his eyes. "Thank you, Patton. I love you, so, so, so much." "I love you too, my sweet, precious baby boy."

* * *

Roman's bright, loving grin was the first thing Virgil saw, running into his arms, pulling him tight against his slender frame. "Whoa. Virgil, baby, what's wrong?" Tony, Pierce, and Logan stopped what they were doing at Roman's words, hearing that Virgil was crying. "Deceit was at the courthouse." Patton stated, his words frosty. "What?!" "Did he see Virgil?" "No, thankfully he didn't." Logan stepped into Patton's personal space, taking his wrists in his hands and pulling him so his arms were wrapped around his waist; Patton sighed deeply, his head falling onto Logan's shoulders.

"And you're certain he didn't see Virgil?" "Yes. He called me after I looked into his car." "What? But I wrecked that thing! There's no way it's fixed so quickly." Logan cocked a brow, but Patton just smiled. "It's not. He has two cars, though I had believed that he had sold the one he's driving now. Good job on that, by the way, I've never heard my brother so pissed off in my life." Tony beamed at the praise despite the current situation. "What was he doing there?" "He said that he was following up on his missing persons reports for Virgil and his brothers, but I'm dead certain that's not the case at all." "Dad, what do you mean?"

"I bet on my life that he's actively looking for the three of you. He knows someone helped get you three away from his home, but all he knows is that someone was driving my car. However, we have a slight problem." Logan locked his eyes with his lover's. "Does he..?" "Yes. He knows the boys are here." All of the air seemed to be sucked out of the room. "N-No." "Don't worry, guys." Virgil spoke up, his head resting against Roman's shoulder. "Patton's already threatened to call the police on him should he step foot in the house." His brothers relaxed a little.

"Did he agree to let Virgil sit out the hearings?" Logan asked and Patton nodded. "As long as you're here or the boys don't answer the door while we're out, Virgil should be safe." Virgil was pulled further into Roman's frame, getting little kisses peppered onto his cheek and forehead. "I'll make sure that he is, no matter what." "Roman, I--" "Hush, my raven. You are my muse, my love, and the one who shall forever hold my heart in your hands; as your boyfriend and as my duty as Prince, I will shield the one I love with both blade and body until the threat or myself is no longer." Virgil yanked Roman into a deep kiss. "I love you to death, but please don't you dare die protecting me. I will never forgive you if you do, Prince Roman." Roman pressed his forehead against Virgil's. "As you command, my raven."

"...I'm not sure if I'm gonna throw up from the cuteness or pass out from jealousy." Tony's comment had everyone, including himself, laughing hard enough to break the tension that had built up in the room. "Anyway, there's something I wanted to show you before we had dinner." "What?" "Come on!" Virgil was tugged up the stairs, seeing that the spare room's door was strangely shut. "Go on, open it." Roman ushered and Virgil hesitantly took the doorknob into his palm, twisting it open and pushing the wood forward.

Virgil was crying again, but this time, with a smile on his lips.

"It's...beautiful." "And it's yours." "What?" Virgil snapped around at Logan's voice, seeing that Patton and his brothers were also with him. "Logan, Tony, Pierce, and I have been working on this all day. Dad had wanted to have this room all ready for you before your brothers visited, but...well...you know what happened." Yes he did. "And...this is really mine?" "Yes, sweetheart. This is your room, in your home." Virgil was very thankful that Patton was much tougher to move than he feared when he basically tackled him, the duo not getting sent flying down the stairs, but instead embracing one another tightly.

"Happy birthday, Virgil."


	14. Return

Tony laughed as Roman scooped him up into his arms and spun him. Virgil and Pierce giggling with Patton while Logan just scoffed with a smile. They were at the mall, having decided that going to just one major clothing store to the next wasn't an efficient way to use their time, especially when most malls had at least three or four of those major stores as part of their building. So far, they've hit Macy's, JCPenny, and Kohl's. Roman put Tony down in favor to taking Virgil's hand again; he was wearing the clothes he first showed up in, though Roman finally reapplied the eyeshadow. "Oh, okay, if we don't go in here, I'm just a terrible boyfriend." Roman spoke up as they came across a Hot Topic.

"Oh, yes please. I've been wondering what Virgil might buy here." Pierce spoke up, getting a chuckle from Roman. "Ugh. You two are just impossible. Let's do this." Virgil spoke, dragging Roman into the store, though he didn't protest at all. Virgil glanced around the store, having grabbed another pair of fashionably torn black skinny jeans, a My Chemical Romance shirt, and a plaid skirt. "Oh? You like the skirt?" Virgil hummed. "I've always like women's clothes, it's just..." "Deceit never let you wear them. I get it. Still, you should find like a crop top or maybe a racer back top to go with it." Virgil glanced over to Roman who was holding his clothes. "Yeah?"

Roman hummed. "You look so sexy in my clothes; you wearing something like this, when we're alone in the house, and I wouldn't be able to keep my hands off you." Virgil giggled softly, lightly smacking his boyfriend's cheek. "Maybe you should buy yourself some women's clothes too." "Really?" Virgil stopped walking, fully turning to Roman. "What? Are you kidding me? Yes! Fuck, you look so amazing in your own clothes; just imaging you in a skirt is kinda turning me on." Roman pulled Virgil closer, wrapping his arms around his waist as he whispered, "Wanna ditch the family for a bit and do it in the bathroom?" He spoke, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Virgil busted up laughing, his head falling to rest in the nook of Roman's neck. "You are such a pervert! Oh my God, I fucking love you." "I love you too, my raven." Roman leaned in a kissed him sweetly. "Come on, I'm sure Logan just wants to get home to escape all of us; I don't know how much more of Patton's enthusiasm he can take." Virgil spoke and Roman nodded, paying for the items they already had. "Find some goodies in there, boys?" Patton asked and they nodded. "Why don't we have lunch here?" "Sure. I've never had anything from a food court before." Virgil spoke and his brothers looked little guilty; yeah, Virgil's been in malls before, but Deceit never let him eat or drink anything from them, always forced to watch as they did.

They ended up getting Subway, Virgil and Roman splitting their sandwiches with each other because what they got both sounded good, so they each got one and made sure it was a foot long. The group was filled with warm smiles and laughter, playful pushes and teases, and sweet, loving hugs and kisses. This was the happiest Virgil has ever been. Finally being with people who care about him, being loved, being wanted. He couldn't think of a way that this could be ruined for him. "I've gonna use the bathroom, I'll be right back." "Did you want one of us to come with you, honey?" Patton was still concerned about what his brother had said, and he really didn't want Virgil to be alone when Deceit was actively looking for Virgil and his older brothers. "I'll be okay. Besides, the bathrooms are directly below us; you can always come check on me if you really want to, dad." Virgil reassured and Patton sighed in slight defeat. "Alright. Take your time. And if you do happen to wander to another store, please text us, okay?" "I will. I promise. I love you." "I love you too, honey."

Virgil left the group and went downstairs. Just as he got off the escalator he felt a predatory glare settle unto his neck, snapping around, but saw no one.  _...Maybe I'm being paranoid?_ After all, he was in the mall, one of the safest places he could be in since it would be so easy for someone to lose sight of him. He walked into the bathroom and sighed. He started to head toward the stall in the furthest corner of the room since that's where he would feel the most comfortable. He didn't really have to pee, he just needed to break away from the group for a little bit because that gaze has been snapping on and off him the entire time they were in the mall. Virgil heard the bathroom door opening again, but he didn't bother glancing over his shoulder this time, guessing that it might have been Patton or just a stranger who actually needed to pee.

He knew something was wrong when the footsteps beamed right for him. Unable to turn around in time, he felt as a belt was tightened between his teeth, a hand covering his eyes, then getting shoved into the far end stall. "Did you really think you could get away from me, you stupid whore?" Virgil felt tears start to sting his eyes when he felt Deceit's body crowding around him. He had Virgil's hands and he pinned them behind his back, using a zip tie to bind his hands together; he covered his eyes with some kind of blindfold, Virgil squirming as Deceit's hands started to roam his body.

"My, my. You are rather fetching now, Virgil. Perhaps I should have let you eat; you would have made just a nice little fuck toy for whoever I let borrow you." Deceit purred, Anxiety whimpering at the implication of his words. Virgil tried to chew on the belt, but it was no good; it was new, and from the taste leather. He wasn't going to be able to destroy it before Deceit was finished having his way with him. "Ah, so obedient. You already know what I want don't you?" Virgil weakly nodded his head, wanting so badly to escape, but he knew that wasn't going to happen; not unless Patton or Roman came into the bathroom. Deceit was already pulling his jeans and boxers down, letting them pool around his ankles as he lifted up his jacket a little bit. "Damn it. The marks have faded. Ah, no matter, I can always make new ones." Virgil jerked his hips away as he felt Deceit's hand stroke his ass, but then that hand gripped his head and slammed it against the frame of the stall.

"Don't you dare try to fucking fight me, whore, or I will take you back home and show you just how rough I can be." Deceit growled and Virgil whimpered, falling pliant in Deceit's hold. "Good whore." Deceit undid his pants--since his belt was between Virgil's teeth--and slid them down enough to release his cock from them. Virgil relaxed slightly when he heard Deceit opened up a bottle of lube and squeezed some onto his cock; that relief was short lived as Virgil let out a muffled scream when Deceit entered him, hearing as he purred sweetly. "Oh, how I've missed you. You were always such a good fuck." Deceit praised as he started to pound into him, his hands having a bruising grip on his hips.

 _I will not cry. I will not cry! I won't give him the satisfaction!_ He wouldn't show any sign of weakness to Deceit; wouldn't show him how much the burn of being forced open hurt. "Holding tough are we? Well, I'll break you soon enough." Virgil growled in defiance, but then his hair was being pulled, craning his head back as Deceit's other hand slid down his hip and... Wait, no, what?! What is he doing?! What--

Virgil whimpered as Deceit coiled his hand around his half hard member, stroking him slowly. "Heh. See? You'll break soon because Daddy's never touched you like this, now has he?" Virgil was cursing himself as he leaned back a little, changing the angle so Deceit's cock was ramming into his prostate as he tried to feel his body against his own. "Admit it, you missed me too. You've missed how good it feels to have Daddy's cock back inside of you, how good Daddy can take care of you." Deceit sped up his strokes and in no time Virgil was coming. "That's it, my little one. I know you can do it again, can't you?"

Deceit licked the shell of his ear, still going hard into him, and Virgil whined softly when he felt himself getting hard again. Virgil felt as Deceit started to stroke his cock again, a searing pleasure pulsing in his veins. He...He didn't want Deceit to stop. This is the first time in a long time that he's actually had him feel good when he raped him, and fuck, Virgil felt like a fucking dirty whore from how much he didn't want Deceit to stop touching him like this, didn't want him to stop fucking him. "Oh, how I wish I could hear your pretty little voice as you beg for me to touch you more, because I know you do, don't you? You want Daddy to keep fucking his pretty little toy?" Virgil nodded his head, instantly feeling ashamed. He shouldn't want this. He should be fighting this, fighting against Deceit, trying to get away. But for the life of him, his body wasn't responding to those commands; all he wanted was for Deceit to keep using him like this.

He came a second time after a hard thrust into him. It was then that he realized Deceit was wearing a cock ring; this wasn't going to be over anytime soon. Deceit kept slamming into him, Virgil whimpering at the loss of his hand because no! It felt so good! "I know, my little one, but Daddy wants you to come without my hand on you. Can you do that for me? Can you come from Daddy's cock alone?" Virgil nodded his head, his hips rolling so he could get Deceit's cock deeper inside of him. "Hmm. That's it, baby boy. Fuck yourself on Daddy's dick." The Dark Side purred, threading his hand lovingly into Virgil's hair.

No. He wasn't going to let his mind linger on Deceit. It wasn't him making him feel good. No. No! It was... It was Roman. Yeah. Yeah, it was Roman. They had planned all of this. This was all consensual; Roman wouldn't hurt him.

Deceit growled in the back of his throat. He noticed that Virgil's demeanor changed;  _he_ wasn't on his mind. That just wouldn't stand. "You thinking about another man, my little one?" Virgil shook his head; he could so easily replace Deceit's voice and words with Roman's. He had a love of the theater and they could shapeshift after all--this was just Roman playing a part, so there was no way he could be thinking of another man. "Oh? Does it feel that good already?" Virgil nodded because, shamefully, Deceit had made him feel pretty fucking good. "Good. I would hate if this wasn't feeling good for you, little one, because this time I want you to feel good." And in some twisted means, he was. Virgil was coming for a third time.

Deceit carefully stepped on the heel of Virgil's shoe, making sure that his pants was pinned between them, before he pulled out and lifted Virgil up, his pants falling off his left leg as his back was pressed against the bathroom wall, Deceit quickly back inside of him. Virgil moaned weakly around the belt at the new position, feeling as the other's member was nailing his sweet spot with each buck of their hips. "This feel good, my sweet little whore?" Virgil nodded, feeling his fourth orgasm rushing up to greet him. Deceit's lips were pressing kisses into his throat softly, not showing any sign that he was going to bite him, which was strange because that was something Deceit always did. "Here. Let's not ruin your shirt." The Dark Side hushed as he pulled it up and over Virgil's head, it still being stuck on his arms; he slid his jacket off his shoulders too, lowering the chance that his seed would get on it.

Seconds later, Virgil was coming again. Deceit chuckled warmly as he kept fucking into him, building him up to the fifth one quickly. Virgil moaned when he came, Deceit's hand back on his penis and stroking him to completion. He was moved off the wall, Deceit still inside him, and laid onto the toilet (they were in one of the few malls that actually had lidded toilets). Virgil moaned deeper at the new angle, feeling as Deceit's cock was able to penetrate him more. "Oh you look so pretty. So, so pretty, my little one. You like how deep Daddy's cock can pound into you now?" Virgil nodded, whimpering a moan as Deceit stroked his cock again. He brought him to another three orgasms like this before he pulled out and flipped Virgil onto his stomach, kneeling down so his legs had Virgil's pinned between them, thrusting back in.

"Can you forgive Daddy for being so harsh on you in the past, my little one? Please? I want you to come back home; I want you to really know just how much I love you. You know I've always loved you, right?" Deceit whispered in his ear and Virgil was suddenly torn. Deceit sounded so...broken. He sounded like he was lost without Virgil in his home. Virgil, unsure of which question he would be answering first, just nodded his head. "You know I love you?" He nodded to confirm that. "What about forgiving me? Do you?" This time, Virgil shook his head. "No? Oh, my sweet little one, what can I do to earn your forgiveness?" He actually sounded like he was begging and something clicked in Virgil's mind.

If he forgave Deceit for his actions, then the asshole could say that everything he's done to him was just a misunderstanding; that it had been viewed in a negative filter after Deceit hit him on accident, making Virgil afraid that he might do that again, so he made up all of the things done to him. He wouldn't be free of Deceit's hold over him. Right now, Virgil held all of the power and holy hell it was intoxicating. "Do you want me to keep making you feel good for a little longer? Would that help you forgive me?" Virgil nodded, his mind too lost in bliss to make anymore coherent thoughts. Deceit started to fuck him harder, peppering kisses onto the back of his neck. He felt as another orgasm ripped through him, Deceit softly keening at his moans. "You want me to stop now?" He softly asked and Virgil nodded.

Deceit roughly threw him against the bathroom wall, quickly removing the belt and shoved his cock into Virgil's mouth, fucking his throat as he undid his cock ring and shot his load down Virgil's throat. "Keep your eyes closed, whore." Deceit spoke as he put himself back in his pants, doing them back up as he put his belt back in place. He reached down and pulled the blindfold off Virgil's eyes, slamming the stall door open as he left. Virgil opened his eyes and felt his blood run cold. No wonder none of them knew he was there: Deceit was wearing normal street clothes.

"Dad...have you heard anything from Virgil? I'm getting worried." It's been twenty minutes since Virgil went to the bathroom. "As am I. I haven't heard a thing." "Let's go down and check on him." Maybe something he ate hadn't agreed with him and he had the runs? Maybe he got spooked by something and was hiding in the bathroom? Patton didn't like the third option that came into his mind and he really hoped it wasn't the case. Roman beat them all to the bathroom, noticing one Virgil's legs on the floor in the furthest stall. Why was he on the floor?

"Virgil? Babe, are you--Oh my God!" Roman hushed as he pulled the stall door open and saw Virgil. On the floor. Chest coated with cum and piles of it on the floor and toilet. He was rock hard, tears swelling in his eyes. "R-Roman...please..." "What happened?!" "L-Later. Please, please..." He begged, his hips jutting up a little and Roman bit his lip. Virgil whimpered when Roman's hand curled around his throbbing member, playing with just the tip of his cock, managing to bring Virgil to his climax quickly; way too quickly. He started to sob as he leaned forward, Roman seeing that his hands were zip tied together behind his back.

"Dad! Dad, get in here!" Roman bellowed and they both heard Patton storming down the rest of the stairs, bursting into the bathroom and his jaw was lost at the sight before him. "Virgil! Oh God, what happened?!" "D...Deceit. H-He was here. He...He raped me." Patton growled low, deep, and threatening in his throat, actually shoving Roman out of the way as he pulled out his own pocket knife and cut the zip tie, quickly cleaning Virgil up with a few wet wipes he kept on hand and re-dressed him. Logan and the others came in right as Patton had scooped Virgil up into his arms, holding him like a child, Roman still on the floor, dumbfounded.

"What happened?" Tony asked and Roman was finally shaken free of his trance, standing up and walking closer to Virgil and his father figure. "Deceit was here. He raped Virgil." "What?!" "My fucking asshole of a brother is going to burn in the lowest pit of hell if there is even enough of him leftover once I'm done with him!" The whole room recoiled at Patton's words. Everyone except Logan, who quickly came to Patton's side and tenderly took Virgil out of his arms. "We'll meet you by the car." "No. I'm not going to let this stand, Logan! I'm gonna find my brother and--" " **PATTON!** " Logan barked, getting the named Side to silence himself. "We will meet you by the car. Walk. This. Off." Logic's tone was cold and unyielding, his eyes set in stone and it was clear that he wasn't going to be swayed.

A threatening roar was ripped from Patton's throat, his fist flying into the bathroom wall before he stormed out of the room. Roman glanced over to where his father punched and swallowed nervously; there was a dent the size of his fist in the linoleum. "Are you alright Virgil? Patton didn't scare you did he?" Logan softly asked and the teen shook his head. "Good. That would make him feel guilty if you had been; and please don't be lying to me or him if we scare you. We never want you to feel threatened or afraid of us." "I...I know. It's...heh, it's actually a little sweet to see." "Really? My father that enraged is sweet?" Roman asked and Virgil nodded. "It means he actually cares about me. I've...I've never known what that's actually suppose to look like until now; to know what a father honestly concerned about the well being of their son looks like."

Dear Lord, Roman's heart was breaking again. His poor, sweet angel from the heavens should never have to question what pure, honest,  _real_ love is suppose to look like. "I'm pretty angry at Deceit myself." "You are?" Virgil asked, a little skeptical. "Yes. I just have better control over my emotions than Patton does; he is Thomas's morality after all, he's nothing  but emotions." Virgil giggled a little at the comment, making the others relax. "Did you want to walk? Or are you okay with me carrying you out of the mall?" Virgil answered that by nuzzling his face into Logan's neck, his arms wrapped tightly around his shoulders.

* * *

Logan had just put the last of the bags into the trunk of the car when Patton finally came back. "Calmed down?" "Yeah. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have lost my temper like that. I just..." "Sh, sh. Come here." Logan ushered as Patton swarmed into his embrace. "It's alright. You didn't scare Virgil. He was actually happy that you reacted that way." "Because he didn't know what a parent actually caring about their child looked like?" Logan hummed. "How is he now?" "Asleep. All the boys are." Patton cocked a brow until he glanced into the back of his car and chuckled.

Indeed, they were all asleep; Roman and Virgil were holding hands, Virgil's head tucked under Roman's, and Pierce held onto Virgil's other hand and Tony's legs, the teen being sprawled over all of their laps. "When did they fall asleep?" "After a few rounds of guessing Disney songs and two of Roman's tales. What happened to Virgil must have been quite a shock to them all." "I swear, I am going to actually kill my brother." "No you aren't and we both know it." Patton growled in annoyance. "Doesn't mean I won't hand his ass to him several times though."

"No, it doesn't. But please wait until I have the camera with me; I wanna film you absolutely losing your shit and kicked the crap out of Deceit." Patton laughed warmly. "You are such a sadist." "Someone in our family has to be."


	15. Spending Some Time With Dad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...I'm going to do one other chapter like this further down the line, and then one more chapter that's similar a little further after the second one.

Virgil doesn't remember them coming home, nor does he remember going to his bedroom and going to sleep. There was a knock on his door before Roman came in. "Hey." "Hi." Virgil sat up, stretching with a yawn. "When did we go to bed last night?" "Actually, I just talked to dad about it; we've all been asleep since we fell asleep in the car." Virgil's eyes nearly bugged out of his head. "Yeah, I know. I was shocked too. But, dad said that after what happened, he didn't want to wake any of us up, wanting us to rest and recover, letting us wake up on our own." Virgil hummed, pulling his knees up to his chest, resting his cheek against it.

"...Ro?" The Prince glanced over to his boyfriend. "Would...you be upset if I said that I wanted...if I wanted to...you know...do what we did with your dads?" Roman blushed a deep rose. "I mean, yes? But, cause I'd be jealous?" Virgil chuckled softly. "Have you never...thought about doing something like that with them? Outside of when you jerk off to them." Roman gently shoved at Virgil's shoulder, but he shook his head. "No, I have. I'm just...a little too scared to ask. I mean, yeah, Patton and Logan are the ones raising me, so yes I'm technically their son. But, we aren't biologically related; it wouldn't be wrong for me to be attracted to them--because let's face it, we know I am." "No argument there."

"I just feel that that is something they won't really do, at least not with someone who's still a minor." "...Do you think they would if it was something you consensually asked for?" That gave Roman pause. "Are...you saying that you want to do something, like giving my fathers a blowjob?" "Or a handjob, whatever they felt comfortable with. I just..." Virgil trailed off, trying to word what he was feeling. "When I was still under Deceit's control, anytime Patton's anger would flare up, no matter how small, I would respond to him like I would Deceit. But now, I find his anger a comfort; he's no longer a father figure I needed to please, he's Patton, someone I can trust and know that he won't hurt me. It's the same with Logan. And I...I want to show them my gratitude while at the same time, try to change the memories I have of being in a household alone with an adult."

"You want to erase the bad memories of being raped and forced to present yourself to Deceit by doing something similar with my fathers's consent." Roman stated, putting two and two together. "Yeah. I mean, I won't ask them to have sex with me--even I feel that they won't do something like that--but if I can destroy my horrible memories of presenting to Deceit, then...then maybe some of my...w-what did you call it? PTSD? Maybe some of the triggers for it will vanish too." Huh. Roman didn't think about replacing the memories around trigger events. "That...might work. Only one way to find out, huh?"

* * *

Patton giggled softly once the rest of the household left. "I've got to say, I'm a little surprised, Virgil, honey. I would have thought that you would want to spend more time with Roman." "I do, but...like you said, Roman normally steals me away from the rest of you, and I wanted to spend some time with you." The other smiled warmly, reaching up, but pausing when his hand was hovering over Virgil's hair. "You...can touch me. I...I want to see if I can relax if you touch me without warning." "Are you sure? I think Roman would be better for that." Patton spoke, gently carding his fingers through Virgil's hair.

Anxiety purred at the action, leaning into the touch a little. "Well...yeah, I guess asking you to touch me without warning with what just happened might not be the best thing. Sorry." "No, no! It's perfectly fine. I'm actually happy that you want to try to trust us adults again." Virgil giggled softly, stepping closer to Patton and wrapped his arms around his waist. Patton was a little surprised when Virgil didn't pull him closer to hug him, but perhaps he just wanted to hold him. "...I know!" Virgil glanced to Patton. "Why don't I treat you to a bath?" "A bath?" "I've read everything you wrote down and I did listen to the voice recorder as well; I know what my brother did, and I'm sure that your own brothers couldn't give you full, real baths." Virgil sighed; Patton wasn't wrong, his brothers could only fill the tub to barely cover his legs, but it had been a lot better than what Deceit did.

"That...sounds great, Patton. Thanks." The other beamed, leaning down to give Virgil a quick peck on the tip of his nose, moving around him to head to the bathroom, getting the bath started. Virgil followed not too long after, stepping into Roman's room to grab some of this clothes (he loves the clothes they bought yesterday, but he still wanted to be close to Roman's scent at the moment), taking a steady breath before he stripped out of his jacket, shirt, socks, and jeans. Patton heard as Virgil came closer, glancing to him over his shoulder and gave him a warm smile. Virgil was finally to a healthy weight, Patton no longer able to see the outline of his ribs, most of the bruises healed all the way. "Looks like you've only got a few muscle bruises left, huh?" "Well..."

Patton's eyes softened. "Don't you worry, those will fade too. And...if it makes you feel any better, I do plan to kick my brother's ass if he ever comes over here." That got a light laugh from Virgil. Virgil stepped into the bathroom all the way, closing the door behind him to keep the warm air in the room. "Whoa..." Patton was drawing him a bubble bath. He's always wanted to take one of those again, Deceit only ever doing it a few times when he was four years old. It was as he let his eyes settle onto the bubbles did Virgil notice that Patton had changed himself. He was only in a pair of swimming trunks and had on a white t-shirt, his cardigan not wrapped around his shoulders. "Why'd you change?" "You'll see in a minute, honeybun." Patton spoke, a gentle smile on his lips. Finally, he turned the water off and stood up. "I'll turn around so you can finish undressing and get in, okay?" Patton spoke as he walked a little closer, turning so he couldn't see Virgil.

The teen blushed a little as he slipped his boxers off and walked over to the tub. He moaned softly when his foot entered the warm water, quickly getting in and sinking down into the liquid heaven and bubbles. "All settled?" "Mm-hm..." Patton chuckled when he turned, walking back over and sat down on the edge of the tub. "Did you only ever have cold baths?" Virgil nodded his head, his eyes having been closed when he sunk down. "Tony and Pierce never had the time to warm the water up." "So this must feel pretty good, huh?" Virgil hummed again with a little moan, feeling as his muscles started to untense. Virgil opened his eyes when he felt the water being pushed up onto his chest, seeing that it was Patton doing it. "Boop." Virgil and Patton giggled when he plopped a little pile of bubbles onto the teenager's nose.

"Virgil, would you be comfortable with me washing your hair?" The offer stunned him. "Can...I ask why?" Patton sighed, still lapping water up onto his chest. "I've got a feeling that your brothers could only get your hair wet, not actually wash it. And...well, a father--or really any parent--should help take care of their children, and washing their hair when they're young is one of those things." "Well, I mean, Deceit did do that when I was little." "But stopped as soon as he started to abuse you." Virgil's eyes dropped from Patton's. "You said that you wanted to try and stay calm when I touched you without warning, right? Me washing your hair is the safest thing I can think to do." "You mean...you would just...wash my hair, not tell me at all what you were gonna do next?" Patton nodded his head.

Well... "Then...y-yeah. You can wash my hair." Patton gave him a tender expression. "I'm gonna need you to sit up first. I need to get behind you." "Oh, um..." Virgil did as he suggested and Patton was settled on the edge of the tub behind him. He had wondered why there was a bottle of shampoo and conditioner on the floor, as well as a cup. He heard and felt as Patton filled the cup with water, placing his hand on his forehead and tilted his head back. Virgil felt himself growing tense again, but he took a slow breath, focusing on the water as Patton slowly drained it over his hair, doing it two times to thoroughly wet it. He heard as Patton started humming a little tune as he opened up the bottle of shampoo, squeezing some onto his palm before closing the cap and putting the bottle down.

Virgil jumped as little when he felt his hand run through his hair, both of them tangled into his locks before he let out a tiny unsure, but happy mewl. He felt as Patton's fingers started to massage the shampoo into a lather, working it through all of his hair and Virgil leaned back against Patton a little, now nestled between his bent legs. This felt rather nice. Patton was massaging his scalp as well as his hair, still humming that little tune and Virgil suddenly knew what he was humming. It was a tune that Deceit used to hum back when he gave him  actual baths when he was little. "You...know that lullaby?" "I do. I taught it to Deceit when he started to raise, I want to say Pierce. Why do you ask?" "It's what he would hum when he was giving me baths when I was little." "Ah, let me guess: bath time meant bed time?" Virgil nodded with a soft hum, his shoulders dropping a little more.

"...You must cherish the better memories of Deceit, don't you?" Virgil felt tears sting his eyes. "...Yeah." Patton frowned a little at how broken Virgil sounded. "Sh, sh. It's okay, sweety." The teen sniffed, but said nothing. "...What was he like? Before the abuse started?" "He...He was great. He gave me all of my brothers's old toys that they didn't play with anymore. He's always ask me what I wanted to eat, making it no matter if it was something I had just had for my last meal; he always made what _I_ wanted for dinner, ignoring my brothers's complaints about it. He would let me go outside to play with my brothers, or he would come out to play with me." Virgil spoke, letting Patton tip his head back a little further than it was, rinsing the shampoo out of his hair, combing his fingers through his hair each time he poured the water over it to make sure all of it was out.

"I had this little fox plushy that Tony didn't want anymore; I would always carry it around with me, Deceit being so soft when he said that it was time for Foxy's bath, making sure that he was doing my laundry so he could wash the plushy too. It was kinda like a little game when he took my clothes out of the dryer and I saw Foxy peaking out from under my clothes. When it was time for me to go to bed, he would lay me down in whoever's bed I wanted to be in, always coming to fetch me from my brother's room if I wanted to sleep in one of their beds after I feel asleep. There were times when I had been sleeping in their bed and I got scared, Deceit almost always in the room a moment later when I started to cry, holding me tight and picking me up, taking me to his room to grab the blanket I always kept in his room." "Did you feel safe in his room?" Virgil nodded, hearing as Patton opened up the conditioner and squeezed some into his hand, closing and setting the bottle down.

"It was my safe place when I got scared. I would always take Foxy and my blanket, and hide under his bed if I got scared when there was thunderstorms, crawling into his bed if I had a bad dream, but didn't want to cry to wake him up. I remember when I wanted to sleep in his bed, he would tell my brothers to be in their rooms at a certain time, going to his room, setting me on his bed before he changed so he was wearing just a pair of loose pants; he would keep me cradled against his chest, making sure I could hear his heartbeat as I drifted to sleep, his arms so firm and secure around me." Virgil soaked in how good Patton's fingers felt threading through his hair, massaging his scalp, cooing little noises of comfort to him when he felt his voice start to break. "He...He was such a, a good father back then...why...why did he change? Why did he start hitting me?" Virgil broke, all of the happier memories he has of Deceit becoming too much, curling up and started to cry.

It was then that he felt Patton slide into the tub behind him, his legs barring his body within them, his arms wrapping around his shaking form, feeling as he pressed little kisses to the back of his neck and shoulders. "It's what I want to know too, Virgil. We both know he didn't abuse your brothers; so why you? It's been a question that's been haunting me ever since Deceit left you here for those two, sweet days." Patton confessed, letting his hand touch Virgil's arm, stroking the moist skin slowly. Virgil glanced to Patton over his shoulder and he saw as the man pouted. "I was trying to avoid getting your face wet so I didn't ruin the eyeshadow." "Crap. Sorry." "You can't help it, hun. You were looking back at the man you wish Deceit had stayed; you just...were finally feeling the pain of his betrayal." Virgil nodded, bring his hand up to touch his cheek, but Patton stopped him.

He grabbed a washcloth from the little pocket in the wall that held two bars of soap, getting it wet and bringing it up to his face, gently wiping away the ruined make-up. "I'm gonna have to buy both of you new make-up soon." Virgil, for the life of him, didn't know why he laughed but he did. And it felt good. This all felt so good. He had a father figure that he could trust, who he loved, who cared about him, who loved him. He had what he wanted so badly back in his life. Patton, seeing that Virgil was calmer now, slid back up onto the lip of the tub and Virgil quickly turned his head away.

Patton's shirt was soaked and since it was white, Virgil could see all of his chest; he wasn't as toned as Roman, but fuck did he look good. "Let's get that conditioner out." Patton spoke and Virgil nodded, willingly letting his head get tilted back, purring when he rinsed his hair out. "Um...Patton?" "Yeah?" "Do...Do you mind if you...joined me?" "...How do you mean? Just, going back in with you or..?" "Well, yea, but with...without your clothes? If that's okay with you!" Patton's eyes softened. "Sure. Give me a minute." Patton spoke as he took the hem of his soaked shirt and pulled it off over his head, making sure that he didn't get his glasses wet and Virgil couldn't rip his eyes away from the plains of muscle before him.  _Oh God what have I gotten myself into?_ Patton stood up and stepped out of the bathtub, taking hold of his swimming trunks and that's when Virgil looked away, his cheeks a little pink. Patton placed his wet clothes into the sink for now, joining Virgil in the tub.

Virgil stayed pretty small as Patton settled in behind him, his legs bent up, cradling his body between them, his arms wrapping slowly around Virgil's tummy, his chin resting on his shoulder. "Come here." He hushed as he leaned back, making sure that Virgil leaned back with him, and the teen felt as his body went almost limp with how comfortable he felt. His head was nuzzled into the nook of Patton's throat, his body formed against Patton's though he kept his legs straight, his hands falling onto the ones that held him protectively. They stayed like that for a few moments, Virgil soaking in how nice it was to be held again like this by a father figure. "Patton, is...is it okay if I...touch you?" "Of course, honey." He heard the other man say, feeling as his arms loosed up and Virgil turned, kneeling between Patton's legs. His hands reached out and he placed them cautiously against the other's chest.

He kept his eyes dancing between where his hands were touching and Patton's face, trying to read what he was feeling. His hands sluggishly drifted down Patton's chest, dipping past the water, and coming to a stop on his hips. Patton sucked in a soft breath when Virgil moved his hands lower, feeling as they were spread so he had one hand trailing up each of his thighs. He kept moving his hands down Patton's legs, seeing as his legs twitched when his fingers slid off his feet; bringing his hands out of the water, he placed them on top of Patton's--both his arms out now out on the edges of the tub--and gently pushed his hands forward. Patton kinda liked the sensation of Virgil's fingers curling over his neck as his hands washed passed his shoulders and back down his chest. Virgil slipped his hands back up, trailing them over Patton's neck, gently over his cheeks and the sides of his face, threading them into his hair and managing his slick his bangs back when he did.

Patton smiled when Virgil leaned in and pressed a kiss to his forehead, his smile staying on his lips as he pepper more kisses onto his temples, cheeks, and nose. Virgil kept kissing Patton's face as he let one of his hands fall back into the water, reaching down between Patton's legs, but stilled when his hand snared his wrist. "Not there, sweetheart." "Please? You can touch me there too." Patton got concerned, but Virgil leaned in and kissed his cheek. "It's okay, Patton. I've never done anything like this with Deceit." "I know, but--" "Pretty please? You have my full consent to touch me there, and I won't do anything that you don't want me to." Patton looked torn. He knows he shouldn't be, but...he did have Virgil's full consent. And Patton would be lying if he said that he didn't want to be intimate with both Roman and Virgil at least once, but they were minors and he knew better.

"...What were you wanting to do with me?" "Just pleasure you. Give you a handjob or a blowjob, if you'd let me. I..." Virgil sighed. "I've already talk to Roman about this, but I wanted to thank you and Logan for taking care of my brothers and I, as well as try to erase some of the triggers I have." "You mean with your PTSD?" Virgil was wondering how Patton knew that. "My son tells me almost everything." Ah. That's how. "Yeah. Roman and I found out that I have a lot of triggers of it when I'm in a house, since that's where I was abused." "You do know that this might not work, right? That, if I touch you like Deceit did, you could have an episode?" "I want to risk it. I...I want to wash away all of the pain that he's put me through and have good memories in their place." Patton, after a long moment, sighed in defeat. "And you're giving me 100 percent, full consent?" "Yes. I know that you won't have sex with me, but if I can get rid of some of the triggers that makes me present, then that's all I want." Patton nodded, releasing Virgil's wrist and muffling his moan when his hand circled around his now stiffening member.

The water around them moved in response to Virgil's arm, Patton keeping still as well as muffling his moans. Virgil leaned down and pressed tiny pecks to his neck, feeling the moans Patton was holding in against his lips. "Please, can I hear you? I want to know that I'm making you feel good." "Fuck, Virgil..." Whoa. Okay, yeah, that turned Virgil on way too fast. He ignored his own hard, slightly aching member in favor of stroking Patton's. "Here...let me just..." Patton muttered, tenderly wrapped his hand over Virgil's, getting him to grip him just a little tighter, guiding his hand up to the tip of cock and circled his hand around, getting him to moan as his head fell back a little. He quickly memorized that, getting more moans and little mewls from Patton as he stroked him how he liked. Virgil yelped and moaned when Patton's hand was around his penis, stroking him slowly.

"Why did you want to do this now, Virgil?" Patton asked, his free arm pulling the teen closer so he could sprinkle little kisses onto his neck and chest. "Because when you got angry yesterday, I'm not gonna lie, it was really fucking hot. Oh...fuck, Pat..." Virgil leaned his head against Patton's shoulder, the man now sitting up a little so he could changed his grip on his cock, his hand now a little tighter and oh did it feel so good. "I bet how Logan handled me was pretty hot too, huh?" Virgil hummed, groaning softly as he tried to speed up his strokes on Patton's cock, smiling when he moaned just a little louder. "You can tell Roman this if you want, but when we got back home, I let him take me pretty roughly." "How rough?" Virgil asked, Patton chuckled when he heard a little concern in his tone. "He still prepped me, but it wasn't as long as he normally does; and fuck, when you do this with him, tell him to talk dirty to you cause it's the hottest thing ever, I promise." Virgil laughed warmly. "Is he your Daddy too?" Patton moaned when Virgil said Daddy. "Y-Yeah..."

Virgil was stunned. "So...do we all just have the same kink? Cause Roman and I found out that we like being called that too." Patton bellowed out some cheerful laughter that Virgil was joining moments later, both of their hands sliding off each other's cocks. "I guess so! Oh, I didn't think you or my son would be as kinky as Logan and I." Virgil smiled before he leaned up, pressing a little kiss to Patton's ear before he purred, "Can I suck your cock, Daddy?" Oh my fucking God, the way Patton growled possessively into his ear as he turned them around, placing Virgil on the edge of tub. "Careful with calling me 'Daddy', Virgil. That can quickly lead to sex and I don't want to accidentally trigger an episode." He spoke, Virgil gasping when he felt Patton's warm breath washing over his throbbing dick. Virgil's hands were instantly lost in Patton's locks when he swallowed him whole, bobbing his head quickly, sucking a little harder when his lips were wrapped around just the head. "Fuck! Patton, Patton!"

He hummed, ripping a loud moan from the teenager, his head greeting the tiled wall. He pulled off when he heard that, Virgil whining at the loss of his mouth. "You okay?" "Yeah. Just..." Patton was a little surprised when Virgil tugged on his hips, getting him to kneel upright, watching as he slid back into the water and-- "FUCK! Mmm...fuck, that's a good boy." Virgil knew the instant he said that when his mouth was around Patton's cock that that was a trigger--the situation was the same--but he willed the memory that wanted to creep up away.  _No. I'm not Deceit's good boy. I'm Patton's. I'm making Patton feel good._ He replaced the image that wanted to cloud over Patton with the truth; Patton felt when Virgil smirked around his cock. "Shit, that was a trigger wasn't it?" "Yeah, but...I made it go away." Patton cupped his face and pulled him up, pressing a warm kiss to his forehead. "I'm proud of you. That's not easy at all."

Virgil smiled, placing a few fingers against Patton's lips. "Can...Can I? A-At least once?" Patton smiled and leaned down, holding the back of Virgil's head in his hand as he connect their lips, kissing Virgil sweetly. Yeah, comparing his first kiss to this one, Roman defiantly was a good kisser; Patton was better though, swallowing up each moan Virgil sounded into his mouth when he took him in his hand again, stroking him lightly as he continued to make out with him. Virgil felt as Patton left his lips and went for his neck, another trigger trying to sound off, but Virgil tossed it away. "...That's another one..." "You're doing so well, Virgil. I'm very proud of you, honey." Virgil chuckled weakly. "Are we talking about this or me fight off my triggers?" Roman's father figure smiled into the hallow of his throat. "Both."

Grinning like an idiot while he moaned like a bitch, Virgil wrapped his arms around Patton's shoulders, letting him touch him, his body lighting up with pleasure. "It's not hard to see why Roman fell so hard for you, sweetheart, you're so beautiful." Virgil moaned softly, rolling his hips, fucking his dick into Patton's hand. "Fuck...Daddy, please..." Patton growled protectively into Virgil's ear, the teen moaning louder. "Please what, honeybun?" "P-Please, I...I know you won't have sex with me, but...fuck, please?" Patton purred as he understood what Virgil was trying to ask for. Reaching around his waist, Patton tenderly grabbed Virgil's ass, giving the dense muscle a playful squeeze before he massaged it tenderly. "I won't push them inside, but you'll still feel them. Is that okay?" "Yes, please, oh God, please."

Virgil heard and felt as Patton giggled against his throat. "Now this, I want you to tell Roman about; I'm sure he'll get jealous pretty quick." "I'm not sure of who though: me actually doing this with you, or you for how you're making me react?" "I'm gonna guess my son is gonna get jealous of both of us. So, I'll make sure to knock when I finish making dinner." Virgil groaned, but sucked in a breath when he felt Patton gently spread his ass with his free hand and pressed two of his fingers against his hole. He did nothing more than rub them against his entrance, but fuck that was enough. Virgil took hold of Patton again and stroked him once more, pressing light kisses against his chest. Patton quickly noticed when Virgil started to tense up. "You getting close, Virgil?" "Yes, but...I don't wanna come yet; I wanna keep doing this with you!" Patton chuckled wickedly into his ear, mouthing at the skin under it for a moment.

"What do you think your imagination and masturbation is for, my dear Virgil?"

That was it. He was finished. Virgil moaned loudly as he came hard, trembling as he was forced to release Patton's cock so he could cling to the man as he tried to ride the wave of his climax. "Such a good boy. So good for me." Patton hushed and again, Virgil managed to removed another trigger. He whined when Patton's touch became too much, the older male removing his hand. "Shit, you still haven't come." "It's okay, sweety, I'll--" He was cut off by Virgil going down on him again, taking all of him into his mouth, bobbing his head quickly. Virgil groaned softly when Patton quickly pulled him off his cock, trying not to come on his face, but Virgil actually making sure that he did. "Virgil! Shit, I--" He then saw the look in his eyes and took a small breath. "That's...my good little slut." He saw that the words triggered another episode, and was stunned when he saw Virgil fight it off, replacing the memories with the ones he made here.

Once he was sure that Virgil had fought off any other triggers that might have happened, Patton quickly grabbed the wash cloth and cleaned up Virgil's face, wiping off his chest afterward. Virgil let himself be moved again, Patton laying down in the tub again, and once more he was settled against his chest. The duo shared a smile when Patton pressed a kiss to his forehead. "Now don't you go telling Logan about this, okay? I want you to cherish these memories." "But what if I wanted to tease him with them?" Patton laughed warmly. "Then make sure the house is empty before you do; Logan doesn't look it, but he's rather possessive of me and doesn't like to share me too much." Virgil only smirked. That sounded a little bit like how Roman was with him.

"Are you doing okay, Virgil?" "Hm? Yeah, yeah I'm okay." "No bad memories creeping up? No triggers trying to happen?" Virgil shook his head, cuddling a little closer to Patton, the father looping his arm around his waist and holding him close. Something about that...was too similar. Why did he feel like he's been in this exact situation before? He knew why the instant Patton's other arm half wrapped around him to stroke his wet hair. The father figure stilled when Virgil took a hold of his wrist, afraid that he did something to hurt or upset him, when he wrapped his arm so it was around his back, his hand resting against the back of his neck. Virgil curled up a little against his chest and closed his eyes.

This...was exactly how Deceit used to hold him as a child. Before...all the abuse started. It was how he would hold him when he had nightmares and joined him in his bed; it was how he would hold him when he took Virgil to bed with him, resting him against his bare chest, head over his heart. Patton felt water dripping onto his chest and knew that it wasn't from the bath, but he said nothing, just holding Virgil like this. It was another ten minutes before Patton noticed that Virgil had half drifted to sleep, chuckling warmly as he placed a kiss to his hair.

* * *

It was just a little past 2 in the afternoon when the rest of the household came back. Logan looked dreadfully tired, but happy, Tony and Pierce falling onto the couch next to Virgil and just passed out. "Well, looks like you all had a successful outing." Patton spoke as Logan wrapped his arms around his middle, his forehead resting against his shoulder. "Yes. Though, I do want to kill you for suggesting we go there of all places." "What? I figured it be fun for Tony and Pierce, and besides, it's been ages since we took Roman there." "Yeah, but now we need to make sure that Virgil gets to go there too." Patton laughed warmly, leaning against Logan a little. "You think I don't plan to take him there one day? Oh, you really are tired, honey." Logan groaned in agreement, making a more happier one when Patton kissed his hair.

Roman, of course, hadn't been phased at all by whatever they did, quickly scooping Virgil into his arms--smirking when he saw him wearing his clothes--and took him up to his bedroom. "So, how'd it go?" "It...was...great." Virgil stated, waiting until Roman sat him down and joined him on his bed before recalling everything that happened. "Whoa...so wait, Deceit actually wasn't the asshole he is now?" "Oh hell no. He was so much kinder back then." "...Then I'm agreeing with both you and dad: why the hell did he start hitting you?" Virgil just sighed, leaning against Roman's headboard.

"But still, to think that my father would actually touch you like that...actually kiss you..." "Well, he was pretty firm with not wanting to until I explained why." "Still...you just turned 15 like...three days ago. I'm only 16 and...how old are your brothers?" "They're both 17, but Pierce is the older one since his birthday is before Tony's by...5 months." "Damn, no wonder dad went with making them adults; they're only a year away." Virgil gave him a little smile, it turning into a smirk when he saw the look in Roman's eyes change. "What?" Roman reached out until his hands hovered over Virgil's legs, but he didn't touch. "You can touch me." God, Roman loved how he could feel the curve of Virgil's calf through his clothes, tenderly pulling him until his legs were on either side of his body. Virgil saw Roman's hand reach out and be placed against his chest, no pushing, but letting him know it was there; there was only pressure behind it when the other teen nodded his head, being guided to lie on his back.

Virgil groaned softly when Roman moved so he was kneeling between his legs, bending down until he was gently mouthing at his clothed cock. "I'm glad you enjoyed your time with dad, but you remember that you're  _my_ boyfriend, right?" "Fuck, of course, Roman. But...can you really top your dad? I mean, he had me begging for him to have sex with me." Roman surged up his form with a deep growl, snaring Virgil's lips as he took both of his hands into his own, holding them while he pressed them against the bed. "Oh, I can easily beat my dad. I'll prove it too." Roman hushed before dipping his head down and lightly licking and kissing Virgil's neck, getting him to gasp.

Roman released one of his hands so he could pull the shirt Virgil wore up, not off his body, but far enough to expose his freshly washed skin. Virgil gasped and twisted when Roman's lips began to decorate his chest with long, open mouth kisses. He went slow, making sure that every inch of his boyfriend's soft skin was under his lips at one point or another, loving when his free hand pulled at his hair when his lips wrapped around his nipple and gently sucked. "OH...God, Roman!" "Sh, sh. You need to keep it down, my raven; remember, the family's just downstairs." Oh that turned Virgil on even more. His free hand didn't leave Roman's hair so he let his other hand go; that one clamped over his mouth when Roman circled his tongue around the hardening bud.

Virgil kept bucking and twisting with each tender suck Roman have his nipple, his mewls and moans getting muffled by his hand; he released his nipple and sat up, quickly undoing his jeans and pulling them down to mid-thigh, reaching down to place his hands onto Virgil's hips, but did nothing more. Virgil groaned when he saw just how hard Roman already was, reaching his hands down to cover his boyfriend's before guiding them to his pants, nodding his head; he kept his hands on top of Roman's as he undid his jeans, tugging them and his underwear down just enough to expose him. "Fuck, that's my pretty angel. Already hard and leaking for me?" Virgil moaned when Roman's hand wrapped around his cock, quickly stroking him a few times.

The teenager pulled his boyfriend back down, kissing him hard as he rutted his hips up, both of them groaning into the kiss when their dicks rubbed against each other. "Shit that feels good." "I bet I can make it feel even better." Roman purred, a cocky look on his face, but was well earned one as he went back to sucking on Virgil's nipples, taking the one that he hadn't been playing with in his mouth, a hand going to the other to gently pinch and twist it, Roman rocking his hips down against Virgil's, making sure that their cocks were rubbing against each other. Virgil whimpered loudly, but his cries of pleasure were muffled by Roman's free hand clamping down over Virgil's mouth.

 _Shit._ This wasn't exactly close to what Deceit had done to him, but it was close enough for an episode to start to rise up. "I've got you, baby. No need to be afraid; Deceit isn't here, I am." Roman's voice cut through the trigger and Virgil was able to push it away, his arms wrapped around his boyfriend's shoulders, trying his best to keep up with Roman's pace as he kept rocking his hips, their cocks rubbing together oh so deliciously. The Prince kept switching between Virgil's nipples, trying to not favor one over the other, loving the muffled moans and mewls he was getting. "Fuck, I'm close. You close too?" Virgil hummed and nodded his head, bucking his hips up more, grinding against Roman with a fervor. "Ah! Oh, fuck, Roman! Mngh..." Virgil managed when Roman's mouth left his nipple and were on his lips, both of them moaning into each other's mouth as they came hard, bucking and rutting against each other until it became too much.

Virgil whimpered when Roman leaned back, seeing that his own chest was covered in both of their seed. "Damn, you look so fucking good like this, but you and dad took a bath and I don't want that to be for nothing so..." Roman trailed off, dipping back down and Virgil sucked in a breath as he felt Roman lick all of their semen into his mouth, swallowing it. Just then, there was a knock on the door; the duo panicked, quickly putting themselves back into their pants and zipping them back up--Virgil dragging his shirt back down--when the door opened and Patton poked his head in. "Ah! I wasn't sure if Roman snatched you away so he could cuddle you while he napped." Patton spoke, a bright smile on his face, seeming to not notice that the two boys in the room were panting slightly and their cheeks were flushed a light pink. "Anyway, I just came up to let you two know that dinner's ready." "Ok." "Thanks dad."

"Oh, and Roman?" Named male hummed, eyebrow raised. "You've got a little something on the corner of your mouth." Patton told him and the two teens turned even redder when they saw the knowing look on Patton's face. Patton didn't turn to leave until Roman gathered the seed that he had missed onto his thumb and licked it off, giving them a bright and warm smile. "God I feel so embarrassed..." "Me too, and I knew that he was going to knock before telling us dinner was ready..." "You knew?!" "Shut up!"


	16. The Memories Of A Lost Dream

"Virgil? Time to wake up." He stirred slightly, rolling further under the thick, warm sheets. The deep voice chuckled. "Come now, I'm sure you're wanting some breakfast." "Can...Can it be eggs and bacon?" "Of course, deary. Did you want some toast with it?" Virgil nodded his head, turning over to face the other; he opened his eyes to see a half snake face and smiled. "Can I pick out my clothes today, dad?" "You can, Virgil. I'll go get breakfast started." Deceit spoke as he sat up, Virgil's eyes dancing over his father figure's back as he got out of bed. He's always wondered why his dad's body didn't have any of the scales that his face did.

Virgil sat up, giggling when he got buried again under the blankets when he moved, and carefully crawled out of Deceit's bed. He walked over to Deceit's dresser and pulled the bottom drawer open; he pulled out a fresh pair of pants and the purple shirt that Deceit bought him the other day. He pulled them on and made his way to the stairs, pausing when he heard someone coming up them. "Oh. Look at you, dressed already." Deceit spoke with a soft smile, walking up the rest of the stairs, his eyes showing his happiness when he saw Virgil's little smile. "Up we go." Virgil giggled as Deceit picked him up, holding him against his still bare chest as he went back downstairs. Pierce and Tony were already at the table, each giving Virgil a grin as Deceit sat Virgil in his chair. Virgil was still a little annoyed that he still needed his booster seat; he wanted to sit like his brothers and his father did, but Deceit told him that will happen once he got a little bigger.

"You three can start eating, I need to make a quick phone call." Deceit said, his hand running through Virgil's messy hair, smoothing it down. "Please don't take too long, dad, okay? I'm gonna be mad at you if you don't eat!" Virgil told him, cheeks puffed out a little, and Deceit laughed warmly, pinching Virgil's nose between his fingers and gently wiggling his head back and forth. "I promise I'll only be a few minutes." Virgil gave him a look of victory and Deceit only laughed again, turning and heading back upstairs. "Think you can finish your toast, Virgil?" Tony asked, teasing him playfully. "Yes! I'm a big boy! I can finish my toast!" Pierce chuckled lightly. "I don't know; you only turned four three days ago, munchkin. Are you really a big boy?" Virgil puffed out his cheeks again at his brothers teasing.

"Boys, don't tease Virgil." They heard Deceit call as he came back downstairs, fully dressed now, and sighed. "Yes, dad." They said in unison, Virgil grinning brightly as Deceit placed his hand on top of his head and just grinned. He sat in his chair and they ate as a family, Tony and Pierce flicking food at each other, lightly getting warned by their father to behave or they won't get to watch TV that afternoon. Deceit gave Virgil a comforting smile when he couldn't eat all of his toast. "Hey, don't pout. You ate half of it; you're doing just fine, deary." Virgil's sorrow melted away at Deceit's words, patiently waiting as he watched his father do the dishes after he scrapped the uneaten food into the trash; it was only a few bites of Virgil's eggs and toast, so he had been making good progress.

Virgil's had trouble eating a full meal since he was a baby, Deceit having to feed him two times as often as he did with both Pierce and Tony. Virgil did feel bad about that, but both Deceit and his doctor told him that it wasn't his fault; his doctor believed that something may have happened to him when he was brought into the world to create his inability to eat full portioned meals, but he reassured them that it was only a temporary condition, and with proper help from Deceit, Virgil should be able to eat normally once he reaches the age of five. "Dad?" "Hmm?" Deceit voiced, glancing over to his youngest son. "Do...you think I'll be okay?" Deceit sighed softly, pulling the plug from the sink to let the water drain, and grabbed the towel to dry his hands, walking over to Virgil and kneeling before him. "Do you think you'll be okay?" "I...I-I hope so. I'm a normal boy, right?"

Deceit gave him a reassuring smile and cupped Virgil's cheek, stroking his thumb against his cheek. "Of course you are, Virgil. And if you think you'll be okay, then I think you'll be okay too." Deceit caught Virgil as he flung himself out his booster seat, seeing as he fought off his tears. "Sh, sh, sh. It's okay, deary. I've got you; you're okay." Deceit hushed as he cradled him against his chest, turning and walking into the living room. He sat down on the couch and grabbed something he knew Virgil would love in that moment. "Who's that, Virgil?" He asked as he tapped the black nose of the plushy against his son's cheek. He smiled and laughed when it was snatched out of his hand. "Foxy!" Virgil hugged the plushy to his chest, his face buried into the soft fabric; the plushy he had originally bought Tony was only a little bit bigger than Deceit's hand, but half of Virgil's chest was swallowed up by it. "Did you want to play in here for a little while?" Virgil gave him a torn look. "D-Don't you have work to do, dad?"

"I do, but that doesn't mean I won't let you play here." After a moment, Virgil nodded his head and Deceit placed him onto the floor. Virgil quickly went to the little toy chest that housed all of his toys and pulled out a few of his favorites out. Deceit was heading back to the stairs when he noticed that Virgil was staring at Tony's toy box. "...I'll let you play with it for today, okay?" "Okay! Thank you, dad!" Virgil spoke, quickly getting up and hugging Deceit's leg, his face nuzzled against his hip. He heard as his father figure chuckled again, threading his hand through his hair, before he let him go and grabbed the truck that Tony had in his toy box; it was an old one that he didn't really play with anymore, but he didn't want to give it up just yet.

About two hours into his playtime, Virgil heard as one of his brothers came downstairs. His older brothers tended to stay in their rooms on Sundays, since that's when Deceit usually spent the most time with Virgil, usually only coming back down to get a drink or snack since they tended to have some homework to finish up anyway. "Hey! What are you doing?" Virgil glanced up to Tony, unsure of why he sounded angry. "What?" "Why are you playing with my truck? It's mine!" "B-But dad said I could play with it today..." Virgil spoke, his voice small as his brother seemed to tower over him. "You liar. I bet you snuck it out of my toy box after he went to his room!" Tony accused, but Virgil feverishly shook his head. "No! I didn't! Dad told me that I could play with it today! B-Besides, you don't play with it anymore, Tony; I just wanted a chance to play with it!" He stated, but he saw that Tony's hands had curled into fists.

"Liar! Liar, liar! You're a liar!" "N-No, I'm not!" Virgil spoke, but his eyes moved from his brother to the toy truck. Deceit said he could play with it for today; Tony's known for a while that Virgil wanted to play with it, but he was being stubborn about giving it to his younger brother. "Hey! Don't touch it! It's mine!" Tony shouted as Virgil reached down to pick it up, rushing forward and pushing Virgil back. He lost his balance and fell onto the floor, his head knocking into the coffee table. The pain shot through him and Virgil started to cry. They both heard as Deceit's door opened and he was suddenly at the top of the stairs. "What's going on?" "N-Nothing! I-I was just talking t-to Virgil and he fell down!" Tony said, but Deceit narrowed his eyes, calmly walking downstairs past Tony and knelt before Virgil.

"Virgil, what happened?" "T-Tony w-w-was y-yelling at m-me be-be-because I-I was playing wi-with his toy! A-And, w-when I to-told him that y-yo-you said I c-could play with it, h-he called me a l-liar an-and pu-pushed me!" Virgil managed to tell his father figure through his sobs, snot leaking out of his nose and tears running down his face frantically. "Tony, I am very upset with you." Deceit said as he reached over Virgil's head to grab some tissues from the box he kept on the table, cleaning up Virgil's face. "But--" "No 'buts', Tony. I  _did_ tell Virgil that he could play with your truck today." Deceit glared at Virgil's older brother from over his shoulder, seeing as he tried to shrink into a ball under his gaze. "As your punishment for not only lying to me, but calling your baby brother a liar  **and** for pushing him, the truck he was playing with is now his; I want you to put your nose in the corner and think about what you did."

Deceit said as he pointed to the other side of the living room, Tony's eyes falling to his feet. "I'm...sorry, Virgil." Virgil glanced to his brother when he stopped next to them, a question on his face. "I...I'm sorry I called you a liar, and I'm sorry I pushed you." Virgil nodded, cling to Deceit's arm a little, still scared of his brother at the moment; Tony went the rest of the way to the corner and did as Deceit told him. "Come here, deary." Virgil felt as he was scooped up into Deceit's comforting embrace, his face buried into his neck. The Dark Side had Foxy in his hand as he went back upstairs, knocking on Pierce's door. "Dad? What's wrong?" "Do you mind if Virgil takes his nap in your room?" His brother raised a brow, lost. "I thought he was gonna sleep in Tony's room?" Deceit sighed. "He was, but Tony pushed him."

Pierce sighed himself. "Darn it, Tony." "Could I ask you to finish your homework downstairs?" "Sure, dad. I'll even clean up your toys, okay Virgil?" He questioned to his baby brother and he smiled when he nodded. "Tony's truck is now Virgil's, so you can put that in his chest as well." "Okay. I'll see you in a little bit, munchkin." Pierce said as he gathered the last of his homework and left the room. "I'm sorry Tony hurt you, deary. I know it's not your fault." He reassured his youngest, seeing as he tried to fight off his yawns and failing; having been scared like that took a lot out of Virgil. "Did you want your blanket too?" Virgil shook his head as Deceit laid him down on Pierce's bed, the sheets getting pulled over him, Foxy nuzzled against his chest and part of his face. "Alright. I'll wake you up when it's time for lunch." Virgil yawned again, giving his father a weak nod before his eyes felt too heavy, falling close with that warm, happy smile on Deceit's lips being the last thing he saw.

Virgil was jolted awake by a wicked crack of thunder sounding overhead. Rain was pounding against the window, the room darker than it should have been. Virgil opened his mouth to call for his father when lightening lit up the black sky and another booming echo of thunder rung out. Virgil snared Foxy into his arms and rushed out of his brother's room, barreling into Deceit's room and yanked his blanket off his bed. He quickly hid under his bed and wrapped the blanket around his body, using it to try and block out the outside world. He felt as his cheeks got wet, but he was too afraid to cry aloud; he hated thunderstorms, the sounds of them always so sudden for him. He barely heard as footfall came up the stairs and paused when whoever it was saw something. He heard as the footsteps got closer and closer to Deceit's room, moving until they were right in front of his bed.

He heard fabric shifting before, "Virgil?" He peaked his head out of his little blanket shield just enough to see Deceit. He was kneeling and bent down low enough so he could look under his bed, giving Virgil a soft look. "There you are. Come here." He spoke as he offered his youngest son his hand and Virgil scurried out from under the bed, nearly leaping into his arms when there was another crack of thunder. "Sh, sh. It's okay." He hushed, wiping away his tears with the back of his hand. "We were gonna watch a movie while the storm's visiting; did you want to watch with us?" Virgil nodded his head, curling up around Deceit's neck as he left his bedroom. Virgil moved his head out of Deceit's throat when he sat down, seeing that Pierce was grinning to him while Tony couldn't really look at him. Deceit watched as Virgil left his lap and cuddled up with Tony, his smaller hand taking his older brother's.

Deceit laughed under his breath at his boys, starting the movie up as he leaned against the couch, having already put all of their lunches on the coffee table. Tony let Virgil have some of his fruit snacks as another form of his apology, the duo quickly making up and giggling lightly at the movie. Once the movie was over did the storm leave, Virgil and Tony having fell asleep against each other as the storm died off, Pierce not too far behind them; Deceit grabbed a few pillows and blankets from the upstairs closet and made sure that his sons were comfortable and warm, tucking Virgil's blanket around his plushy before putting it back between his arms.

Virgil was woken up by Deceit gently shaking his shoulder, being greeted by his loving smile again. "Is it dinner time?" Virgil asked as he rubbed his eyes, trying to wake up. "Just about. What did you want for dinner, Virgil?" "Um...pizza!" "Oh! Feeling a little daring are we? Heh, well pizza it is; did you want the usual?" Deceit cocked a brow when Virgil shook his head. "I...I want olives with it!" "So a cheese pizza with olives?" Virgil nodded vigorously and Deceit giggled softly, ruffling Virgil's hair a little bit. "Alright. Why don't you get your coloring book? It'll be a little bit before dinner gets here." Virgil hummed as he slid off the couch, going to his father's room and grabbing his coloring book along with his little box of crayons, heading back down to the living room. He sat down on the floor and opened it up to a random page, pulling out the colors he wanted to use and began filling in the empty spaces.

After 20 minutes, their dinner arrived, Deceit paying for it before he called the boys to the dinner table. They ate with a few laughs, Deceit treating his boys by having the TV on while they ate, having some cartoons playing. When they were finished, Virgil able to finish his slice of pizza, he went back to his coloring book, filling out another page before Deceit stroked his hair to get his attention. "Where did you want to sleep tonight?" Virgil turned so he was on his knees and just raised his arms, Deceit grinning lovingly to him as he picked him up. "Tony, Pierce, I want you in your rooms by 10." "Yes, dad." They both said, giving Virgil a wave goodnight as Deceit went back to his room. Virgil giggled as Deceit placed him onto his bed, tenderly removing his shirt. Virgil watched as Deceit stripped out of his clothes, grabbing one of his night pants and slipping them on.

Deceit climbed into his bed and opened up his arms, Virgil crawling into them as he was pulled so he was flush with Deceit's chest, feeling as he laid down on his back, tugging the sheets up with him as he did. Virgil shifted until he could hear his father's calm, steady heartbeat; his eyes started to feel heavy as he listened to it, feeling as Deceit curled one of his arms around his waist, the other sliding up his back until his fingers were threaded into his hair, massaging his scalp. "Sweet dreams, Virgil." "I...love you, dad..." Virgil hushed as he started to drift asleep, feeling as Deceit smiled into his hair. "I love you, too, deary." He felt a kiss being pressed to his forehead and then the world around him faded.

* * *

Virgil jolted awake, the room dark as he felt a strong arm around his waist, glancing behind himself to see Roman's sleeping face. The teen felt as tears started to well up in his eyes, but he didn't want to wake his boyfriend up. Carefully, he slid out from Roman's warm embrace, pulling the sheets back over him, before he left the room. He went downstairs, still feeling tired, but not wanting to go back to sleep in either his room or Roman's arms.

So imagine his surprise when he found Logan in the corner of the sectional couch with a book in his hand. "Logan?" He looked stunned to hear another voice, glancing over his shoulder with concern in his eyes. "Virgil? What's the matter?" "I...had a really...weird dream and I can't get back to sleep." "What was it about?" Logan asked, lowering the book he was reading until it rested against his crossed legs. "Deceit... I...I think I was reliving my old memories." That had Logan worried. "They! Weren't bad memories. It...It was back when he was actually, you know, a father to me..." "Patton had mentioned that you weren't always abused by him; you said that it started when you were around five?" Virgil nodded his head, walking the rest of the way down and kept going until he was standing next to Logan.

"...Do you miss how he was?" "God...yeah. I...I miss his smile, his...his little chuckle. He was so kind, so gentle, so reassuring. Why...did he change?" Logan gently pulled on Virgil's hand until he was sitting on the edge of the couch, tugging him even more so his head and part of his torso was resting against his chest. "I don't know. I really wish I knew the answer to that question, honey, I really do." Virgil nodded weakly, trying to fight of his tears again. God, could he stop crying for like, once in his life? He knows his life was a bunch of asses set on fire with gasoline made from the worst of human emotions, but come on! He'd like to go more than two days before his eyeshadow was ruined again.

An idea hit Logan and Virgil casted him a confused look when he let one of his legs dangle over the edge of the couch. Of course, it somewhat cleared up when he pulled Virgil between his legs, having moved his book to the side, and bent them up so he was cradled between them. "Logan?" He asked, but when he didn't get a response, he gazed up to the man he now rested on. He picked up his book and held it at above Virgil's shoulders.

Then he started to read it out loud.

Almost instantly, a wave of slumber slammed into the teenager, Virgil desperately fighting off a sudden yawn. But Logan kept reading his book to Virgil; the story was about a boy who's suffered through the worst the world has to offer, only to find some hope and love when he stumbles upon a prince trying to reclaim the throne that was stolen from him. At the point Logan began reading to Virgil, the boy had just been injured by an assassin who attempted to take the prince's life, the prince treating his wound. Logan's smooth, steady voice was like a spell, dragging Virgil closer and closer into sleep's arms; finally he stopped resisting that pull and let his mind drift to blackness, a little smile spreading his lips when he felt a kiss being pressed against his hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I... _may_ have been drinking when I wrote this...


	17. A Warning

Virgil shifted in his sleep, confused by why the sheets didn't smell like Roman or the ones in his bedroom. They...smelt a lot like Patton and Logan. His eyes cracked open and he realized that he was in Roman's father figures's bed. "Oh! Morning, Virgil. I was just about to wake you up." He glanced to the door and saw Logan standing there, a gentle smile on his lips. "What...happened last night?" "You fell asleep while I read to you; once I was sure you were asleep I carried you up with me and had you sleep the rest on the night in Patton's and mine's bed." Virgil flushed a little, Logan walking over and placed his hand on his forehead. "...You did that once before too. Why?" "Just making sure you don't have a fever; given how malnourished you were under Deceit's care, I wanted to make sure that you didn't catch a cold or something far worse." "And you can tell if I might have just by seeing if I have a fever?" Logan chuckled. "You'd be surprised by what you can learn when your boyfriend's a licenced doctor."

Virgil took a small breath, relaxing a little. He's sat on their bed before, but he never noticed just how big it was; it was a king sized mattress, which was defiantly a lot bigger than Deceit's, which had to be a queen if he had to guess. "Well, why don't you come downstairs? Breakfast is ready." Virgil nodded his head, stretching as he got out of Roman's father figures's bed, following Logan back down into the commons. "Virgil!" Roman shouted as he spotted him, snaring him in his arms and pulling him close. "Are you okay? Logan told me that you had a kinda bad dream last night." "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but I didn't want to wake you up." Roman grinned warmly, his hand reaching up to cup his boyfriend's cheek. "No matter what, even if I had just fallen asleep, you can wake me up whenever you need me." Virgil returned his smile and hugged him tight.

They ate breakfast, the room alight with laughter and teasing. "Okay, now you boys keep the house in one piece alright?" Patton spoke up as he and Logan started for the front door; it was a half day for the school Logan taught at, the school only in session for the last half of the day which is why he's leaving now. Patton, on the other hand, had to go to another hearing session for Virgil's trial; there have already been six hearings, and so far, they haven't made a lot of progress. "We will, Patton." "Yes, dad..!" Roman exaggerated, giggling when Virgil pushed at his shoulder. "Lunch's in the fridge, so eat when you boys feel hungry; we should be home around 5." Patton pulled each boy close enough for him to press a kiss to their forehead, Virgil and Roman getting another one on their cheek. "I love you, boys." "We love you too, dad, Logan. See you when you get home!" Roman called after his fathers, everyone waving goodbye as the door was pulled close.

"So...more movies?" "Oh yeah!" "Can we watch Mulan next?" "Oh, yes! That is  _such_ a good movie!"

* * *

Well, that was another two Disney movies down. Virgil and Tony were play fighting, Roman and Pierce laughing at them. "Come on, Virgil!" Roman cheered and he yipped happily when Virgil pulled Tony over his shoulder, flipping him onto his back. "Ouf! Heh, that's good! Well done, baby brother." Tony praised after Virgil released his arm, helping him back up to his feet. "Where did you learn how to fight like that?" "I...don't know. I guess...it's because my sense of fight or flight is stronger than it's suppose to be?" Virgil suggested and Roman hummed. "I mean...that does make sense; you are Thomas's anxiety after all, you would have a stronger pull on that than any of us would." The group was all smiles, a little moment of joyful peace washing over them.

Then Pierce's phone rang.

"Huh?" He glanced down to it, a look of confusion washing over his face. "Who is it?" "I don't know. I don't recognize the number." Roman got worried. "Answer it and put it on speaker." He nodded and did just that, putting his phone down onto the coffee table. "Hello?"

 _"Well, well, well. I wasn't expecting you to answer, Pierce."_ The room went cold as they heard Deceit's voice. Roman started to reach for the phone when,  _"You hang up on me and I will be in that house within seconds."_ They all froze. Was Deceit really that close by?  _"I know Patton and Logan are gone right now."_ Deceit purred and Tony started to shake, Virgil taking his hand. "W-What do you want?" Pierce asked and they heard as Deceit purred again.  _"I want all of you back home, or rather, I want Virgil back home._ _"_ "Fuck you, Deceit!"

 _"My! I didn't think that Patton would let you curse, Roman."_ Roman growled threatening to Deceit. "Easy, Roman. It's okay."  _"Ah, there he is. How are you doing, my little one?"_ "Perfectly fine without you." That got a scoff.  _"You say that, but judging from my last...visit, you've missed me quite a lot. Why don't you come home? I promise that everything will be better."_ "How about you fuck off?" Pierce growled, his hand pressed against Roman's chest to keep him on the sofa. It was so clear to everyone that the Prince wanted to spring off of the couch, open up the front door, and just clock this asshole in the face with a steel bat. "What do you really want, Deceit?"  _"Exactly what I said, Virgil. I want you to come home."_

"Why? So you can beat and rape me some more?"  _"Now, now. There's no need to jump so such harsh conclusions. Maybe I want you to know what that's like for yourself?"_ What? "...What do you mean?"  _"I mean, if you come home, I'll let you have a chance to inflict the pain you've kept bottled up onto me. However you wish to do that, I'll let you."_ The group was stun and Virgil looked torn. "You...You're lying."  _"Not this time, my little one. Won't you please come home? I promise that I'll make up for all the years I abused you. I'll spoil you with everything you want to do or have. I'll let you hit me, rape me if you like; you can return everything I've done to you back to me. Please come back?"_

The others felt a mix of disgust and astonishment; would Deceit really do that? Was he lying? "...And if I say no?" Deceit actually whined in distress.  _"I don't want to have to keep looking for you, little one. I don't want to have to bring you home by force. Please, let me try to make it up to you. Let me try to make this right. Please? Daddy...Daddy will take better care of you, deary."_ Virgil sucked in a breath, hand clamping over his mouth as his legs gave out, tears stinging his eyes. "Virgil?" Roman spoke as he slipped out from Pierce's hold and gently took his boyfriend's shoulders into his hands.  _"Please let me start over with you, deary. I want to fix this."_ They heard as someone came to the door, something being set down, and then they moved away.

 _"I brought all of your favorite things with me. I put them by the front door. Please, please come home?"_ Tony stood, sluggishly making his way to the front door. Was that really Deceit they just heard? Or was it someone just dropping off a package? Tony's hand was on the doorknob, his other reaching up to unlock the door and-- " **STOP!** " Virgil's voice was a sharp crack in the air, making everyone stop what they were doing. "Don't open the door; Patton and Logan aren't home." Roman realized that Virgil remembered the number one rule Patton had told Roman to follow no matter what. They heard as Deceit growled threatening.  _"Is that how you're gonna be, you little shit?"_

"Damn right it is. And here's my final answer you fucker: no. I am never going to willing go back home with you! I'm already home!" A roar of rage echoed through the phone.  _"Fine. I tried to do this the easy way, but now you leave me no choice. You better be looking over your shoulder, you fucking whore, because I'm gonna be hunting you down even more. Every second you are outside of Patton's fucking home is a second I'm going to be searching for you. And you better believe that if I get a hold of Pierce, Tony, or Roman, I'm gonna rape them until you find us and you see exactly what you've caused. None of this will end until I get my hands on you again. You're **mine** , you fucking worthless whore, and don't you fucking forget it!"_ Deceit hung up and the air in the room was suffocating.

Virgil stood up after wiping his misted eyes with the sleeve of his jacket and took Tony's hand, pulling him back to the couch and sat him next to Pierce. He gently pushed Roman down onto the floor, pulling out his phone as he crawled so he sat in his lap. He scrolled through his contacts until he found Logan's number and tapped the dial, putting it on speaker.  _"Hello? Roman, what's wrong?"_ "Logan it's me. We need to talk; can you step outside for a little bit?"  _"Class? I need to take this call, it's a family emergency; please finish up our current chapter then start your homework during free time."_ They heard him speak, though it was muffled so he must have had his phone pressed against his shirt. They heard as he stepped out of the classroom and a little further down the hall, a different door opening and closing.

 _"What's going on?"_ "Deceit just called Pierce's phone with a number we didn't know he had; he tried to get me to willingly go back to his home."  _"But you didn't agree."_ "No, when I told him that I was already home, he told us that he was going to hunt me down more actively. He threatened that if he got a hold of Pierce, Tony, or Roman he'd rape them until I managed to find them." He heard as Logan sucked in a breath. "Logan, he's not gonna stop until he get's me back."  _"Have you told Patton any of this?"_ "No, he should still be in the hearing." Virgil spoke as he glanced to the clock for the time. It was still going to be another 2 hours before Logan and Patton came home.  _"...How are the others?"_ Virgil glanced to them.

"I...I think that they're all in a state of shock."  _"Oh, that's not good. Okay, listen very carefully to my instructions. You need to give each of them a glass of either juice or soda; the sugar in them will help with the shock. Make sure that you all eat some of your lunch, even if they say they aren't hungry, please make sure that they eat something. Do **not** call Patton; I will tell him what's going on."_ "Okay. But...what do we do about the front door?"  _"What do you mean?_ _"_ "Deceit, or we think it was him, dropped something off at the front door."  _"Don't worry about that either. Patton and I will examine the contents of it before we bring it inside."_ Virgil hummed, glancing around the room to see if any of them had changed; the only things that had were that Tony and Pierce were now holding hands, and Roman's arms were around his waist.

 _"I will admit that I'm shocked to see you holding it together so well, Virgil."_ "Someone...had to keep a level head right now. I mean, I'm surprised that it's me too, but...maybe that's because I've grown so numb to Deceit's threats from all the years of hearing them that they don't affect me as bad anymore." Logan softly hummed in agreement.  _"Perhaps. Well, I'll let you take care of them. Please, call me again if Deceit contacts any of you again, alright?"_ "Alright. Thanks Logan."  _"Of course, Virgil. Take care."_ Logan hung up and Virgil set Roman's cell onto the table next to his older brother's, trying to stand up, but finding that Roman had a vice grip on his waist. "Roman?" He didn't get a response. "Princey, I need to get up." Roman gave him a weak nod, letting him go and Virgil did as Logan instructed.

"Please? I know none of you really want to eat or drink anything right now, but for me?" He spoke to the group as he came back into the commons and set all of their lunches onto the table. He took a drink of his juice and a bite of his food, hoping the others would follow suit. Tony was the first one to, than Roman, and finally Pierce. "There we go." Virgil hushed as he rubbed little circles into their hands, arms, and backs, trying to comfort them as best as he could. "Would...Deceit really do those things?" Roman asked, being the first to find his voice again. "...Yes. I know what he's capable of doing better than any of you think." "Then we have to be more careful when we go out." Pierce said, and much to their shock, Virgil shook his head. "No. We only have to be careful if we go somewhere on our own. As long as we're together, or with Patton or Logan, Deceit won't try anything. He doesn't want to draw attention to either himself or us if he manages to get us alone."

"So, what should we do if he does manage to get us alone?" "Fight, kick, scream. Do whatever you can to create noise and draw attention to yourself; it's the best thing you can do." They nodded, Roman violently yanking Virgil into his lap and smothering him with deep, hungry, almost fearful kisses. "I've got you, baby. I'm right here." Virgil cooed when he pulled back for air, letting Roman nuzzle his throat. After a moment, Roman lifted his head, his eyes falling onto the table. "...How well can you two fight?" Tony and Pierce just shrugged. "I mean, we can throw a half decent punch, but that's about it." "What are you thinking about, Roman?" Virgil asked as Roman stood up, pulling Virgil to his feet with him. "Out of all of us, I'm the only one with the most sparring practice. If we need to fight off Deceit, then I want to make sure all of you can do so."

"You're suggesting that we spar with you?" Pierce asked and Prince Roman nodded his head. "I am the Prince, I need to protect the ones my love holds dear by whatever means I see fit. If I'm the one to train you in basic hand-to-hand, then I'm fairly confident that neither Virgil or I will have to worry about either one of you." Roman spoke as he gestured for Tony and Pierce to move away from the couch, Roman leaning down and pushing the table against it, freeing up more space. "So, who wants to go first?" Roman asked as he pulled off his shirt, exposing his toned chest to the group. Tony stepped up first.

* * *

"Patton, we need to talk." Logan spoke as Patton stepped out of his car, seeing the confusion on his face. "What's up?" "About 2 hours ago, I got a call from Virgil." "What did my brother do?" Patton's voice was cold and Logan swallowed. This wasn't going to be an easy conversation. "He called Pierce's phone with a number Virgil didn't know he had and asked him to willingly come home. When Virgil told him that he wasn't going to, Deceit told him that he was going to be hunting him more actively, threatening that if he managed to get Pierce, Tony, or Roman alone that he was going to rape them until Virgil found them." Patton's fist coiled up tight, Logan seeing the storm of rage festering in his eyes.

"Whoa! Hold on, Patton!" He spoke as he grabbed his boyfriend's wrist, stopping him from either punching his car or getting back into it and hunting Deceit down himself. "I know you're angry, but Virgil was the one who called me; he used Roman's phone." The information had Patton's head snapping towards Logic. "What?" "The others...they were in shock, yet Virgil remained calm enough to call me and tell me what was going on." Patton's shoulders started to drop and Logan breathed in relief. Looks like he won't have to paying for car repairs tonight.

"I told him what to do to help them through it and he mentioned that Deceit, or they think it was him, dropped off something at our front door." "You mean that box?" Patton asked, pointing to the small, cardboard box that sat closed on their door step. "Yes. I told Virgil that you and I would look through it before we brought it in." After a moment, Patton nodded his head. They went to the door and knelt down, Patton lifting the top off the box. They were a little confused on its contents: an old toy truck, a coloring book, an old shirt, a bright yellow blanket, and a fox plushy. Patton suddenly recalled the conversation he had with Virgil when he gave him a bath and swallowed.

"What?" "These...are all of Virgil's old things." "What?!" "I-I remember him taking about this." Patton spoke as he gently took the plushy out of the box. "Foxy, it...it was Tony's old plushy that was given to Virgil. He went everywhere with it." Logan felt sick. "Your brother kept them? Why?" "I don't know. I...I really don't want to show these to Virgil, but..." Logan understood what he was implying. "Come on. We should head inside. I'm sure the boys would feel better if they knew we were home." Logan ushered and Patton agreed, putting the lid back onto the box before picking it up.

When they opened the front door, they were greeted to the sight of Roman being flung to the floor by Pierce. The four teenagers were covered in sweat, none of them wearing a shirt--even Virgil was bare chested, though his jacket was wrapped around his waist--panting hard and Roman laughed as he gave Pierce a warm smile. "That's good! You've got that down pretty quick." He kicked up from the floor, his eyes drifting over Virgil's shoulder. "Oh. Welcome back!" They all turned to the adults in the doorway, the group chuckling softly at their stunned look. "What...are you all doing?" Logan asked as he shut the front door, Patton walking into the kitchen. "Training. Virgil told us that Deceit won't try to do anything to us as long as we're in a group, but if he does manage to get us alone, that we need to cause a bit of a scene. I'm helping them all with their hand-to-hand in case they do manage to get separated from us."

Roman spoke, Patton and Logan impressed that he was actually panting a little bit. "Heh, look at you all! At this rate, you'll be fighting crime and stealing the hearts of all the men in the world." Patton spoke and everyone broke out into laughter. "Virgil...could you please come here?" Logan asked after a moment, and it was then that everyone saw the box that was sitting on the counter top. "We need to confirm something so, could you please look inside?" Virgil nodded his head as he swallowed thickly; his hands were shaking as he pulled the lid off and he nearly fell onto his knees, Patton quickly catching him. "Why...Why are those in there?" "Did Deceit say anything about them?"

Virgil forced his sob back down his throat, nodding his head. "He...H-He said that he brought all of my favorite things with him..." Virgil curled into Patton's frame as far as he could, Roman rushing into the kitchen with Virgil's brothers to see what was in the box. "Oh my G-- I thought he got rid of them." "What?" Roman asked Pierce, but Tony was the one to speak up. "When Deceit started to abuse Virgil, Pierce and I had already out grown our toys, so Deceit just threw them all away. We thought he did the same with everything that Virgil once had; his clothes, his toys, his personal belongings." "Then...wait, who's shirt is that?"

Roman asked as he pulled out a large, black shirt. "D-Deceit's." Virgil spoke and Roman dropped it like it had the plague coated all over it. The moment it touched the floor, Virgil scooted out of Patton's arms, bending down to gently pick it up and bring it to his face, his nose buried into it. "V-Virgil?" Roman asked, stunned by the action. "I knew it...it's one of the ones he wore back...back when he was an actual father to me..." "Are you sure?" Patton asked, and Virgil held it up to his face, letting him smell it. "Yeah. He doesn't use this cologne anymore." Virgil was right; Patton remembers that his brother used to wear this type of cologne--which had a subtle cinnamon scent mixed with the sea air and smoked maple chips--back when he was raising both Pierce and Tony, changing to one that smelt more floral and musky after he mentioned to Patton that things at home were going fine (Patton, after thinking back on it, thinks that's when he might have started to abuse Virgil).

"Why would he put that in there?" "It was...my nighttime blankie before he got me the blanket." Virgil confessed, pressing the old shirt to his face and inhaling again. "His smell used to calm me down at night. It was the only way he could get me to sleep some nights. There were other times when I would just grab it out of his dresser and wear it, tripping on the edge of it because of how big it was." Virgil said, his brothers giving a look of confusion. "Really?" "Yeah. I would always do it when it was Deceit and I at home. He...had just a wonderful laugh anytime he saw me it in." Virgil pressed the shirt closer to his face, trying to not cry. Roman's arms were around him in an instant, pulling him close against his body, feeling his still warm and sweaty skin against his own. "I miss...I miss him. I miss the old Deceit. I miss the father he used to be!" Virgil spoke, crying now, but keeping the shirt against his eyes to catch his tears.

"I know, baby brother. I know." Tony spoke up, the teen feeling as both of his brothers wrapped their arms around him. "I know you miss how he used to be, I do too." Patton spoke up, his hands cradling Virgil's face as best as he could, seeing as the teen peaked his eyes out from behind the shirt. "But you know what? He changed into the person he is now on his own; you didn't cause him to change, he did that to himself. So treasure the good memories, remember him for the man he used to be, because he certainly doesn't remember who he is anymore." Patton stated and his words hit way too close to home for Deceit's old sons. They swarmed Patton with tight hugs and the father did his best to return them all.


	18. Spending Some Time With Teach

Virgil sleepily giggled when he was stirred awake by Roman kissing little patterns into the back of his neck, his arms wrapped firmly around waist. "Ok, okay! S-Stop! I'm up!" "Heh, I wouldn't mind hearing that cute little giggle every morning." Virgil rolled around so he was facing Roman, leaning in a kissing him sleepily. "You're out of your mind, Princey." "A Prince can dream, can't he?" Virgil rolled his eyes but smiled. Roman leaned in and pressed his forehead against his boyfriend's, their eyes falling close for a moment. "...I think I'm gonna thank Logan today." "Yeah?" Virgil hummed and Roman sat up, stretching. "Well, I think I can talk him into letting me borrow his car; dad has to go to another hearing today, right?" Virgil hummed, sitting up as well.

"...How many more do you think it will be before something actually happens with your case?" "I don't know...they have to be extremely throughout when going through the evidence. After all, I was abused for years; they need to make sure that this isn't a false accusation." "What!? But you were clearly--" Virgil raised his hand and touched his fingers against Roman's mouth. " _We_ know the truth, the  _jury_ does not." "God, this is fucking bullshit." "I know, Roman." Virgil took his hand and stroked his skin with his thumb, trying to calm him down. "I know..."

* * *

"I will say that I didn't expect you to miss spending time with your brothers and Roman, Virgil." The teen sighed. "I did want to go, but well...I wanted to thank you for helping take care of my brothers and I, as well as everything else you've done." Logan raised a brow. "It's not an issue at all, Virgil, but...why couldn't you have just said that and went with them?" Virgil took a slow breath; he knew Logan's reaction to this would be  **much** different than Patton's. "I respect you enough to not try and beat around the bush, so I'll just say it: the reason I'm thanking you now while the house is empty is because I would like to express my gratitude sexually."

Logan was worried in an instant. Virgil raised his hand to have him pause in arguing against this. "When Roman and I were alone in the house, we found out that I have PTSD, and that a lot of my triggers are centered around someone doing something to or with me while I'm in a house. I'm thanking you by pleasuring you in the hopes that I can remove the triggers that makes me present." After a moment, Logan seemed to relax a little and nod. "I've...already done something like this with Patton." Logan held in his growl, though Virgil saw that his eyes darkened with lust.  _Oh boy..._ This might be a bit of a doozy.

"Well, perhaps it would be best for you to...thank me, by doing so in an area that Deceit had you present the most." "R-Really?" Logan nodded his head. "I understand now why you're doing this: you're trying to replace trigger memories with ones that you would actively enjoy reliving. And if I had to guess, you managed to remove a good handful with Patton." Virgil's cheeks heated up, but he agreed with the statement. "So where did he have you present the most?" Virgil actually had to think about that, and Logan himself wanted to punch Patton's brother. "The couch. He's had me present practically everywhere in the house, but the couch was the most common place." Logan waved him over as he sat down on the sofa, his eyes holding Virgil's as he stood before him. "Virgil, do I have your permission and full consent to have sex with you, and to touch you without warning?" The teenager swallowed around the nerves in his throat.

He didn't think that Logan would be less...hesitant about this than Patton was. "Let me ask you why you're so willing to do this? I had to convince Patton that I wanted what we did." "...May I confess something to you, Virgil?" The younger male nodded his head, toying with his fingers a little. "When Patton and I first met, I was actually touch-starved." "...What?" Logan gestured for Virgil to sit on the table which he quickly did, leaning forward so he could take one of Virgil's hands to keep him calm. "While I had wanted to know what another's touch against my body would feel like, any attempt to do so overwhelmed me and I backed out. I had a hard time expressing emotions as well. Patton helped me through both issues.

"He started to touch me casually more often when we started living together, making sure that in time they would linger longer and longer. He would see when I would be emotionally overwhelmed, either by his touches or from something else, and helped me express that feeling. It took a long time, but after a while, I started to return his touches. I started to show him my emotions, as raw and unrefined as they were. And he accepted it all. When we started dating, kissing was a rare thing that slowly became normal; Patton telling me he was proud of me when I confessed to him that I was in love with him." Logan lifted his eyes from their joined hands to Virgil's eyes. "I too, had to convince Patton that I actually wanted sex; he was so gentle and reassuring the whole time." "I...know what you mean."

Logan reached his other hand up and cupped Virgil's cheek, seeing as he tensed for a moment before he relaxed. "I'm so willing to do this, because I can see the same issues I once faced in you." Virgil stilled. "Having been abused like you were, you're afraid that every time someone tries to touch you, you're going to get hit; you've been forced to suppress most of your emotions so that you didn't get beaten or raped. Yes, they're different than what I had, but you too, have trouble fully expressing your emotions as well as being starved of positive, comforting, reassuring touch. And in your own way, you're attempting to change how you respond to being touched and trying to fully express yourself." Logan's eyes softened and some of the nerves that were eating at Virgil's mind vanished. "...What's your answer, Virgil?" He squeezed Logan's hand a little as he took a breath to steady himself. "Yes. I give you my full consent and permission to have sex with me, and to touch me without warning."

Logan finally let out that growl and Virgil keened softly. "Good." Hearing that growl instantly had Virgil wanting to present, but he forced himself to keep still; his eyes were tightly closed for a moment before he opened them, seeing that Logan had an approving smile on his lips. Virgil slid off the table as Logan leaned back against the sofa, spreading his legs a little so the teenager had more space. Virgil sluggishly glided his hands up Logan's thighs, leaning forward as he did to mouth at his clothed dick, hearing as he groaned softly. "Fuck...that's a good boy..." Oh fuck.  _I see now why Patton said to let him talk dirty._ It was so much easier for Logan to verbally mimic what Deceit would say than Patton could. "Does that feel good, Daddy?" Virgil softly asked, hearing as Logan purred and threaded his fingers into his hair lovingly.

"It does, baby boy." The teacher's eyes had grown intensely dark with lust and desire and Virgil keened again, shooting back down to mouth at Logan's hardening cock more vigorously. "Fuck! Fuck, that's a good little slut." Logan saw that his words were triggering Virgil, but was amazed when he fought the attack off, focusing on pleasuring him. "Tell me, did Patton say that you should let me talk dirty?" Virgil hummed, looking up at Logan from under his lashes and fuck. "Don't give me that look, whore. You know you want to suck my cock." Logan said as he firmly gripped a handful of Virgil's hair, pressing him down a little. "Oh, fuck, Logan..." At that, Logan pulled on Virgil's hair a little bit; not enough to actually hurt, but it was enough to get his attention. "It's Sir or Daddy, you fucking useless whore." Logan kept a steady eye on Virgil's reactions and he saw that that was a big trigger for the teenager.

"...Virgil." Logan cooed, curling his fingers under the teen's chin and tenderly pulling his head up, tilting it back until he could look into his eyes. "I want you to tell me if I ever make you too uncomfortable, or if I actually make you feel unsafe okay?" "H-How?" Logan threaded his fingers soothingly through the other male's hair. "If I make you too uncomfortable, I want you to say 'yellow'; if I, at any point, make you feel unsafe, I want you to say 'red'." "W-Why those words?" "Well, are you really likely to accidentally say those during sex?" Virgil gave him a confused look. "No?" "Then those are good safewords for you to use." "Safewords?" Logan cupped Virgil's cheek, his thumb pressed against his lips for a moment before he started to tenderly stroke the delicate skin.

"They are used in bondage or BDSM situations during sex or sexual interactions. Since I'm basically playing the role of Deceit in this, there is a very real chance I could make you feel like you are pleasuring him and start to feel afraid. I  _never_ want you to feel this way with Roman, Patton, or myself." Virgil nodded, listening carefully to Logan's words, his voice calming more of his nerves. "That's why I've having you use the basic color safeword system. In short, you say 'green' if you're comfortable; 'yellow' if you start to feel uncomfortable; and 'red' if you no longer feel safe." "So...what happens if I say 'yellow'?" "I'll slow things down and check up on you now and then; once you feel more at ease, we can pick up from where we left off." "And...if I were to say 'red'?" "All of this stops. If you ever get to the point where you feel unsafe and say 'red', then I have done something wrong. Sex is suppose to be a fun, enjoyable experience for everyone involved; it should  **never** get to the point where one of my partners no longer feels safe or unheard during it."

Virgil swallowed a little, an idea flaring in his mind, but unsure if Logan would actually do it. "So...if I asked you to be a little rougher with me...would you?" "It depends on how you want me to be rougher." "Like...pulling on my hair more, either to keep me still or to pull me closer." Logan grinned warmly to him, his thumb still stroking the skin of his lips. "Then yes. I don't mind being a little rougher with you." Virgil was shocked at how easily Logan was able to scare away all the nervousness he felt, making him feel so comfortable and relaxed. "Now, don't you have something that you're suppose to be sucking, you fucking whore?" Virgil whimpered, nodding his head and going back to Logan's clothed dick. Logan now kept one of his hands tangled into his hair and Virgil destroyed another trigger just from that feeling alone. He actually moaned softly when he pulled on his hair to get him to stop, pulling his head back a little.

Logan undid his belt before he did the same with his slacks, fishing his hard cock out of his underwear and presented it to Virgil. He was shocked by how quickly he dove back to mouthing at his member, Logan moaning loudly when Virgil knocked his hand away and his mouth was wrapped around his cock, his head bobbing quickly. "Fuck, that's a good whore. Sucking Daddy's cock like a good boy." Fuck, Patton wasn't wrong; despite another trigger trying to surface--and quickly being removed--Logan's voice had dropped an octave and made his words even more arousing. Virgil felt his jeans get too tight, but he didn't loosen them up, whining a little as he wiggled his hips, hoping to relieve some of the pressure. "Oh, is my little slut hard?" Virgil hummed, hearing as Logan growled and pulled on his hair again, pushing him further onto his cock. God, Virgil's almost happy now that Deceit had ruined his gag reflex because he nearly choked on Logan's dick from how he pulled him down onto it.

"I felt that, bitch. You like that? You like choking on Daddy's cock?" Logan asked as he used his hair to pull him off his dick, giving Virgil a chance to properly breathe. He was panting a little, cheeks red, and he nodded his head as best as he could. "Yes, Daddy. I like choking on your cock." Logan grinned to him, his eyes and expression comforting as he threaded his fingers into his hair and massaged his scalp, chuckling when Virgil purred softly. "You're such a good boy. You're doing so well, Virgil, I'm proud of you." "Thank you, Sir." Logan smirked after a moment, Virgil a little curious about what he had in mind, but kept silent. "Tell you what, whore. You get Daddy off as fast as you can, and I'll give you a nice reward. Would you like that, you fucking cockslut?" Virgil keenly groaned, nodding his head. He groaned again when Logan gripped his jaw tightly, pulling his head up a little so he was forced to lock his eyes with the older male's. "Answer me with your words, you useless whore." "Yes, Daddy, I would like that." "Good boy." Logan hushed as he released him and had a loud moan ripped out of him.

 _Fuck, he's too good at this..._ Was all Logan could clearly think as Virgil gently tongued the slit of his cock, focusing his efforts around the head, one of his hands stroking his shaft while his mouth played with the tip. He was honestly stunned when he was bucking into Virgil's mouth, the teen seeming to relax his jaw and throat a little more as he let him fuck into his mouth. "Shit! Fuck, Virgil, I'm gonna come..." That only seemed to double his efforts, Logan gripped his hair again, but he couldn't pull him off his cock fast enough, shooting his seed into Virgil's mouth, the teen tenderly suckling on the head to help him through it. He pulled Virgil off at last when it became too much, seeing as he leaned back and opened up his mouth, showing him that he still hadn't gotten rid of his semen. "...Swallow it." Logan ordered and Virgil did as he was commanded, keeping his eyes locked with Logan's as he swallowed, opening his mouth again to show that he did as he was told. "...That's my good boy." Logan cooed as he patted his leg, signaling for the teen to climb into his lap.

Virgil kept his hands at his sides as Logan undid the zipper of his skinny jeans, groaning lightly when the pressure of his cock pushing against the zipper vanished. He raised a brow when Logan pulled his arms out of his shirt but still had it on, pushing the fabric behind his shoulders as he tossed his tie over one of them. It cleared up when he dragged Virgil's throbbing penis out of his boxers, wrapping his hand around him and stroking him slowly. "F-Fuck, D-Daddy..." "I've got you, baby boy. You did so good, I'm so proud of you." Logan hushed as he pulled Virgil closer, tucking the teenager's head into his neck as he mouthed at Virgil's neck, hearing and feeling against his lips as he moaned softly. Virgil's arms snapped around his shoulders when he circled his thumb around the glands of his cock, gently pressing the pad of his thumb against the slit before he went back to previous actions. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, Daddy! Daddy that feels really good!" "Good boy. Keep telling Daddy when I make you feel good, sweety."

Logan hushed, lightly pulling Virgil's head out of his neck before moving him to the other side, letting him mouth at the other side of his neck. He heard Virgil whimper and moan as he rocked his hips forward, Logan letting him fuck into his hand. "That feel good, baby boy?" "Y-Yes..! Oh, God, fuck, Daddy..." Logan moved his free hand to gently press against his pelvic bone, keeping him in place as he took over again, Virgil moaning loudly into his throat as he went back to playing with the tip of his cock. "You are a needy little cockslut, Virgil. First fooling around with Patton and now me? Did you like how my bitch tasted on your tongue? Hm?" Oh the way Virgil  _moaned_ at that. "I'll take that as a yes. I'm sure my little slut sucked your cock, didn't he?" "Y-Yes, Daddy." Logan chuckled, ducking his head a little so he could move back to the other side of Virgil's neck, pressing little kisses to his skin now. "Oh, I need to get a collar on that whore of mine; maybe he'll behave when Daddy's away if he's constantly reminded who he belongs to. Don't you think, baby boy?"

Virgil keened, shaking his head a little. "No?" "I-I mean, I'm sure that would work, but...but, if you marked him, he'll really know who his Daddy is." "Hm. Heh, that does sound more fun than a collar. Would you like that too? Would you like Daddy to mark you?" "Oh, fuck, yes, Daddy please!" Logan growled as he shoved Virgil's head out of his neck before slamming their lips together, tightening his grip on his cock as he sped up his strokes. It only took another two minutes of Logan's lips devouring his own combined with how fucking good he felt with how Logan played with the head of his member before he was screaming into Logan's mouth as he came hard, Logan moving his hand along the length of his shaft to help work him through it. Logan released both his dick and his lips when he let out a high whine when his touch became too much. "Breathe, Virgil. Nice and slow." Logan's voice helped anchor him back to reality as he tried to catch his breath, feeling as Logan rubbed circles into his back, his other hand reaching up to cup his cheek, gently stroking the warm skin as he cooed soft and reassuring words and tones to him.

"I've got you, Virgil. I've got you." Virgil nodded, carefully sitting on Logan's thighs as he finally came back down to earth. "Shit...I didn't think that I'd..." Virgil spoke, seeing that he had shot his load onto Logan's chest, several thick ropes of his spunk now decorating his bare torso. "Well, you and Roman haven't gotten around to really exploring what you two like during sex." Logan's matter-of-fact tone had Virgil laughing, seeing as the teacher smiled to him as he laughed. Virgil redressed himself and slid off of Logan's lap, the adult standing up and grabbed a paper towel, getting it damp before he cleaned off his chest, redressing himself once he was clean. "How we doing, Virgil? You doing okay? No triggers?" "No triggers. I...I actually think that you just...talking dirty helped me remove a lot of them." "Really?" Virgil nodded, crawling over to Logan's side when he joined him again on the couch. "I kept thinking, every time that you called me 'whore' or 'slut', that I wasn't Deceit's whore or slut, I was yours."

"Did...Deceit call you those a lot?" Virgil nodded. "He called me 'useless whore' a lot." Logan pulled Virgil against his body as he shifted, laying down with Virgil on top of him, his arms wrapped around his waist. "...The fact that you were so willing to do something that you know would trigger your PTSD in an attempt to remove those triggers, after everything you went though... I would honestly be shocked if Roman hadn't fallen in love with you." Virgil giggled, nuzzling a little closer to Logan. "How about I make you something to eat and we can just relax for a while?" "That...sounds great, Logan."

* * *

Patton opened the front door, he and the other teenagers having gotten back home at the same time, and when he was about to announce that they were back he caught a glimpse of something that made him giggle softly and raise his finger to his lips. They all walked inside and Roman, Tony, and Pierce giggled as well at what they saw. There on the couch, was Virgil and Logan, the duo asleep. Logan was on his back and Virgil was splayed on top of him, one of Logan's arms wrapped loosely around his back, the TV on one of the science channels that Logan tended to watch. Roman tapped on his father's shoulder and pointed to the edge of the couch, Patton smiling at what his son noticed.

Both of them had an arm dangling off the edge and were holding hands, their grip weak, but enough to keep their hands together. "That is so flippin' cute..!" Roman hushed, trying so hard to not break out in giggles. "I know. Roman, why don't get them a blanket and then come help Tony, Pierce and I make dinner." "Did you want to wake them up when it's ready?" Patton shook his head. "With what I have in mind for dinner tonight, Logan will wake himself up." "So he'll wake up Virgil too." Roman spoke, understanding the reasoning. "Okay. I'll go get the blanket. I can't wait to tell them what we did today!" Patton glanced to his son and smiled warmly.  _You and I both, Roman._


	19. Blood // Water

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SURPRISE BITCHES!! YOU ALL THOUGHT I FORGOT ABOUT THIS EMOTIONAL TRAIN WREAK OF A STORY, DIDN'T YOU?!?!
> 
> Well, I didn't, so ENJOY THE PAIN FAM(ily)!

Virgil giggled as Roman peppered his neck with little kisses, currently being cradled between his legs as the whole household enjoyed the comedy special Tony found while flipping through the TV channels. "So, you mentioned last night that you had something important to tell me, dad. What is it?" Patton smiled warmly when Virgil openly addressed him as 'dad', enjoying that Virgil had settled down nicely in his home. "Well, I think it would honestly be better if I just showed you. Let me go upstairs and get it." Roman felt as Virgil bounced a little between his legs, but he couldn't really blame him; Patton had mentioned to him before he, Pierce, and Tony went into the house that something major had happened in Virgil's case, and judging by the shine of glee in his father's eyes, it was a good event.

Logan glanced over to the front door when there was a few knocks on the wood, cocking a brow. "Who could that be?" As far as he knew, none of them were expecting company. "We'll go see who it is, Logan." Pierce spoke up as he and Tony rose to their feet, tossing Virgil and Roman a warm smile as they walked to the door. "Who is it?" "Delivery for a Patton Sanders?" Logan glanced at the clock when he heard the voice on the other side of the door.  _The mail shouldn't be here yet._

He then noticed that something about Virgil had changed; he seemed tense all of a sudden, looking like he recognized that voice, but not exactly sure where he had heard it before. "Virgil? Are you okay?" Logan asked, Roman having already picked up on his boyfriend's distress and held him a little tighter. "I-I... I don't want to think that is it, but..." He let his eyes snapped up when the front door was unlocked and opened up. Virgil reacted on pure instinct when he heard Tony scream, shoving off Roman to get to his brothers. His line of sight quickly moved passed the little pillar that was part of the open kitchen and he felt his blood run cold.

There, in the doorway, was Deceit.

Time seemed to slow.

He heard as both Roman and Logan called out to him and his brothers, Virgil reaching his hands out and taking hold of his brothers by the shoulder. He shoved them both past him and let his hand fall to his back pocket, pulling out his balisong butterfly knife. Time went back to normal as Deceit lunged into the hallway and wrapped his hand around Virgil's throat. "You thought you could escape me, you useless whore?!" He screamed as he flung Virgil into the kitchen, the teen yelping as his back slammed into the stove, falling to his knees as the pain pulsed angerly through his body.

Virgil quickly flipped out the knife and lashed out at the Dark Side, though Deceit easily sidestepped and grabbed Virgil's arm, yanking him forward so he slammed against the wall before he grabbed his head and smashed it against the counter. Black dots scattered across Virgil's vision for a moment. "VIRGIL!" He heard Roman call, spotting that Logan had been momentarily buried under his brothers when he threw them back, back on his feet now and following Roman as he tried to charge at Deceit. The man just smirked and kicked Roman in the stomach hard, sending him right into Logan, the duo landing on the floor next to Pierce and Tony.

Roman coughed violently as he pressed a hand against his belly, pain flashing over his face. Virgil yelped when Deceit grabbed him by his hair, forcefully moving his head so his face was directed at him. "This. Is what. You get. For. Disobeying. Me!" Deceit spoke as he punched Virgil's face over and over, a twisted smile spreading his lips when he heard Virgil whimper and bark in pain with each strike. His hand was back around his throat and he hoisted Virgil off his feet, keeping his grip in a stranglehold, effectively cutting off Virgil's air supply. He tried to lash out with his knife, but started to panic when he realized he had dropped it when his head was smashed against the counter.

"You are coming back home, and I will  ** _teach_** you what will happen  any time you disobey me!" Deceit coldly spoke, squeezing harder, pleased at the way Virgil attempted to struggle to free himself. "No! Leave him alone!" Roman shouted, getting back to his feet and charging at Deceit again, the Dark Side just scoffing and kicked him in the stomach again; when Roman dropped to his knees this time, Deceit growled and kicked him again, this time in the head, and Virgil heard as Roman collided with the coffee table that was in the commons. "You, are mine." Deceit purred to Virgil, seeing as he was starting to pass out.

There was a sharp shout of pain as Deceit's whole body was suddenly snapped to the right, forcing him to drop Virgil as he smashed into the wall.

Virgil gasped for air and felt as time slowed again for a moment as he saw that Patton had jumped over the edge of the railing for the stairs, having scored a roundhouse kick to his brother's temple. Patton was twisting in what seemed like mid-air, pure, seething, cold rage on his face as he landed on his feet crouched and facing Virgil. "You okay, honey?" He cooed to Virgil as he quickly found the balisong on the floor and handed it to Virgil, quickly pulling him onto his feet. "You motherfucker!" Patton heard his brother growl, quickly pushing Virgil back into Logan's waiting arms and raised his right arm up to block the uppercut Deceit tried to land.

Patton ducked under the punch aimed for his nose, scoring his own uppercut on his brother's jaw, hearing as his teeth harshly snapped together and he stumbled back a step. Patton didn't let up. He planted a left hook to Deceit's ribs, another uppercut to his jaw, and quickly grabbed his brother by the back of his neck with both of his hands, yanking him down onto his fastly rising knee, landing a solid hit to his stomach. Deceit groaned in agony as he dropped to the floor, holding stomach. He tried to sweep Patton's legs, but his brother was faster, quickly dodging his attempt and earned himself a swift kick to the right side of his head, pain violently blooming on the left side of his face and skull as it slammed into the side of the fridge, seeing white spots for a moment.

"Patton, stop! You'll kill him!" Logan screamed as he saw Patton start to go for his brother's throat, wanting to stomp on the fragile area, which would most likely cause Deceit's windpipe to collapse. Patton froze, panting hard, as he planted his foot back onto the ground, seeing that his brother effectively had the fight beaten out of him. He glanced over his shoulder and saw Logan standing a little away from the group of teenagers, smiling at what he saw. Virgil stood before his older brothers, his knife raised, as Roman stood in front of the trio, his sword drawn and held like a shield before them. He saw the anger in both of their eyes and his own faded.

It was then that they all saw it: the long, almost jagged scar that was displayed on what little human skin was between Deceit's scales.

"...When the hell did you get that?" "When someone helped my boys escape my home. I had Virgil by the throat and he reacted, and I got this in return." "Serves you right, you snake!" Roman growled, his eyes narrowing on the Dark Side. Patton kept his eyes on his brother, making sure he wasn't going to try and do anything else. "...Why?" They all looked to Virgil when he spoke up. "W-Why...did you start to abuse me?" "Because you were the easiest one." "W-What?" "The night I found you? You were in the arms of the carrier; something or someone had killed them, but who or whatever killed them spared you. I just happened upon you, crying and scared, still an infant."

Logan and Patton felt their blood run cold. The carrier was an important part of Thomas; their sole job was to take care of new aspects of Thomas's personality for about six months before handing that part of Thomas to the other traits who were meant to take care of them. If the carrier isn't sure who is suppose to raise the new trait, they are taken to an orphanage, where they are raised by Remy, also known as Sleep--a primary necessity for Thomas to survive--until the trait that is meant to take care of the new one comes and adopts them. It was greatly troubling that something or someone had managed to kill the carrier.

"I saw you and I knew. I knew that you were someone I could turn into the perfect, obedient pet; to do whatever I ordered, no matter what." "B-But...why we-were you so kind to me when I was little? W-Why...did you bother making me happy?!" "To gain your trust." Virgil felt as his stomach twisted into dozens of knots. "You see, your brothers were both two when I found you, but they were already old enough to know that it was wrong of me to hit them, that they could tell the authorities or their sitters what I had done and turn me in. But you...you had complete trust in me. I showed you love and affection, gave you everything you wanted and desired. And, when I did punish you, it had only been when it was solely your fault." Virgil remembered everything about his childhood in a sudden flash, tears rimming his eyes as he remembered every moment Deceit was kind to him, supported him, reassured him,  ** _loved_** him.

"S-So then, it was what? All just a lie?" Patton scrunched his brow when he saw something flash in his brother's mis-matched eyes as he refused to reply to Virgil's question. In fact, he saw as his whole demeanor shifted; he no longer glared at Virgil with anger and disapproval, in fact he seemed almost...happy to see Virgil standing up to him, protecting his brothers, protecting himself. His shoulders slumped a little as he relaxed.  _What's going on?_ He's starting to look like the man Patton's always known him to be: reassuring, comforting, protective. "...You're still mine." "No, he's not." Patton finally spoke up, grabbing something from his pocket. It was a piece of paper and he unfolded it, showing it to his brother. "Read it out loud." He ordered to Deceit, seeing as his brother seemed to struggle against something before the anger and disgust towards him and Virgil was back on his face.

"...I said read it." "Why should I?" "READ THE FUCKING PAPER, DOLOS!" Patton roared and the teenagers stilled. Dolos? Was that Deceit's real name? "...Effective immediately, Virgil Sanders is to be released from the custody of Dolos Sanders and placed into the home of Patton and Logan Sanders. Dolos Sanders, having been convicted of child endangerment, child abuse, sexual abuse, rape, forced malnourished, and overall neglect, is no longer permitted to raise, take care of, or watch over any of Thomas Sanders new traits." Dolos slowly shifted his eyes up and locked them with his brother's. "Game over, Dolos. You've lost."

Indeed he has; he's lost both Pierce and Tony after they became emancipated, and now he's lost custody of Virgil.  _...Good. At least he's_ _safe now. **NO! No, no, no! He's mine! MINE!**_ Patton spotted that his brother's face twisted in discomfort; was it the pain he was in, or something else? He didn't have time to ask as Deceit pushed himself to his feet, his eyes still holding Patton's before they darted over to Virgil's. Something had clearly changed with his brother because Patton saw the faintest of relieved smiles gracing Deceit's lips for so small of a moment, he doubts anyone else saw it.

Virgil was expecting Deceit to say something, anything. Instead, he just turned around, took the knob for the front door in his hand, and silently left Patton's home, shutting the door behind him.  _Was...I seeing things?_ Virgil swore he caught a glimpse of what looked like relief flicker onto Deceit's face when his eyes had settled on his own. He threw the thought away as Roman grabbed his free arm and yanked him to his body, snaring his lips eagerly. Virgil returned his hunger, feeling like the chains he had suffered with during the entire time Deceit had abused him had finally shattered and he was free.

Free.


	20. The Spell Is Breaking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!
> 
> This chapter may contain possible triggers! Read on with caution!

Deceit returned home, his head pounding in pain, a sharp ache in both his stomach and his ribs. He forgets that his brother, while not keen on fighting, will certainly whip anyone's ass if they fuck with his family. But, maybe it was for the best? He leaned heavily against the door of his bathroom, a different pain flashing through his mind.  ** _No! How could you let him get away?! He was mine; mine! He belongs to me!_**  "Shut your fucking mouth."  ** _...What?_** The other voice in his head, one that wasn't his, one that managed to shove into his mind, spoke up.

"He was never yours; hell, he wasn't even suppose to be in my care in the first place! He was meant to be taken care of by Logan and my brother! To have been raised with Roman! Thomas was always going to have anxiety, yes, but...it wasn't suppose to be this bad..." Deceit spoke to the air, knowing that his fellow Dark Side was listening to him.  ** _Pathetic. You are Deceit, A DARK SIDE; why do you care about how Thomas functions?_** "You asshole! If certain parts of Thomas are raised differently than how they're suppose to, it could cause him serious harm! I'm praying that the anxiety Thomas will have in his life will only be a little heightened; that it doesn't affect him too badly." Deceit stated as he placed his hands onto the sink, glancing up to look at himself in the mirror.

 _Looks like I'm gonna have a bruise over the scar for a bit._ He was still impressed with Virgil's quick thinking after he retrieved part of his power from Deceit; the ability to control shadows was something Virgil's had since he was a baby, Deceit taking it away from him for the child's safety. He remembers all too well the night he had found the carrier dead and retrieved Virgil.

* * *

It was a warm night, Dolos having went for a quick walk around the block since he had been pretty restless that night, making sure his adopted sons, Pierce and Tony, were fast asleep before he left. He had been raising them for two years now, having sought out help from his brother, since he was now raising Roman and really seemed to know what he was doing. Could be because he was Thomas's morality, and thus was a natural father anyway; or Patton was just gifted with handling children. Either way, he was grateful for his brother's support.

He paused, however, when he heard what sounded like a child crying. Now that he was a parent, the instinct to protect a crying child was stronger than ever, running towards the sound. He felt bile rise in his throat when he came upon the mouth of a nearby alleyway and saw the carrier on the ground; they were mangled horrifically, clearly dead. Deceit didn't look at the corpse for too long, instead moving his attention to the infant that the carrier was cradling in their arms; protectively too, judging by the way the carrier's body was wrapped around the child's body.

 _Who was after them?_ There was dirt marks on the carrier's clothes, clear signs that they were running  _from_ someone. Shifting the carrier's body, Deceit carefully tugged the crying infant from the carrier's arms, watching as the carrier's body quickly crumbled to what looked like sand, getting whipped away by the wind. Deceit saw out of the corner of his eye what looked like a person standing in the alleyway, snapping his head up, but seeing no one there. A strange chill ran down his spine and all parental instincts kicked in, holding the now quieting baby protectively to his chest and hurried back to his home.

Once he was back in his home, he grabbed one of the baby bottles that he thankfully kept as well as the formula and quickly whipped up a fresh bottle for the baby in his arms. Deceit got worried when the child, who was clearly hungry, only ate a fourth of the bottle, Deceit gently burping the infant as he went up to his room.  _I'm kinda glad I'm slow at taking things apart._ He still had one of the cribs in his room, laying the child down and tucking one of his old shirts around the baby since he didn't have a spare blanket to drape over the child. 

He grabbed his phone and pressed speed dial. It rang twice before he heard a very sleepy,  _"Dolos? What's...Uhhaaa, What's the matter?"_ "I-I..." What could he say? That he found the carrier died with an infant in their arms? "I found a child, abandon." He heard as he brother shot up, faintly hearing as the action had caused Logan to stir awake and ask Patton what was wrong.  _"My brother found an abandon child. ...No, it's okay, Lo. You go back to sleep."_ Deceit bit down his laughter cause he knew that happy sound of getting some sleep all too well; being a parent was tiring, even more so when you're a single father taking care of two children.

 _"Has the carrier come to you yet?"_ "...No, not at all. Does...that mean I'm suppose to be raising this child, or..?"  _"I'm not sure. I mean, Logan and I were thinking that maybe Roman should have a little brother, but..."_ It was hard to tell what was a driving force for the older traits to seek out the children they're suppose to take care of, and what was a desire now that they were raising one.  _"Well, you called me for another reason, right?"_ Dolos hummed. "Is...it normal for a baby to not eat a normal amount of food?"  _"What do you mean?"_ "I mean, I found the baby alone, most likely scared since it was crying. When I fed the infant formula, it only ate about a fourth of the bottle; that can't be normal, right?"  _"No it's not. The child most likely is extremely stressed, most likely having developed an eating disorder because of it."_

Dolos felt his throat tighten. "Will...the baby be okay?"  _"Most likely. The child is most likely traumatized by what happened to them, but if given enough time--and with your help--they should grow out of the disorder. Still, you should take the baby to the hospital in the morning."_ A sound idea.  _"...What are you gonna name them?"_ "I don't even know the baby's gender..." Deceit admitted, carefully lifting the child up and walking to the diaper table he still had in his room, deciding it would be best to change the child into a fresh one since he had no idea just how long the poor thing has been exposed to the elements.

 _"Well?"_ "Heh, looks like I might have another son in my home." Deceit spoke with a soft smile, wanting to give the little child a bath, but waiting until he's been checked by a doctor for any other health problems before doing so. Dolos stilled as the baby's hand carefully grabbed one of his fingers. "...He's so small." Deceit hushed as he gazed down at the sleeping boy, the baby's whole hand barely able to wrap around Deceit's lone finger.  _"Think he might have been brought into the world too early?"_ "No. He looks the right age for the carrier to be delivering to his proper home." Which meant he was six months old.

"...Virgil."  _"Huh?"_ "His name. I think, I'll name him Virgil."  _"...You think he's yours?"_ Deceit shook his head, even though his brother wasn't there with him. "No. He's not mine, but I'm sure his parent will come get him soon."  _"Still. Virgil... Heh, it's a cute name for what I have to guess is a cute baby."_ "Heh, you think everything small is cute, Patton." The two men laughed as Deceit carried Virgil back to the crib, laying him back down. "...Hey, Pat?" _"Yeah?"_ "Do you think that you could come over tomorrow watch my kids?" He heard his brother laugh affectionately.  _"Of course. I would love to."_

* * *

"I...I denied him his true home. I stole him from Patton."  ** _See? That's why Virgil is mine! He was so easy to take away from where he truly belonged._** "But it wasn't right! Yes, I saved his life when I took him in, but that doesn't mean he belongs to me! He doesn't owe me anything!" The other Dark Side growled in his mind.  ** _But that's where you're wrong! He knows he wouldn't be alive without you! He should have been graveling at your feet, begging for any way he could repay you!_**

"NO! He shouldn't be! No child should ever feel like they have to repay some kind of debt to their parent!" Deceit growled. His eyes locking with the ones in the mirror, feeling like he was staring into the eyes of the one controlling him. "...Why him?"  ** _Hmm?_** "Why did you choose Virgil? Why did you pick him to abuse?!"  ** _Why? Heheh. Oh, Deceit, haven't you figured it out yourself? I picked him because he was the easiest to break._** "No, that's not the real reason, I know it! I know you're lying, you fucker! You can't lie to a liar." The other Dark Side laughed wickedly in his head.

 _**I guess that's true. You want the truth? I went after him because he was MINE and since he clearly wasn't showing the gratitude he should have been, he needed to be taught a lesson.** _ ****

* * *

Deceit had returned home from work with a strange headache. He had gotten pretty stressed out after a few handful of rather agitated people, his patience being warn thin as he felt drained off all energy. He smiled to the babysitter, pulling out his wallet and handing them the agreed upon payment before they left. Pierce and Tony had went upstairs to finish up their homework, most likely going to take a nap afterwards. Virgil smiled happily to Deceit and rushed up to him, hugging his leg tightly. "Hi, deary."

Virgil pulled back and tilting his head a little, a look of confusion on his face. Deceit's come home tired before, but he normal doesn't sound as tired as he does right now. "Are you sleepy, dad?" "Heh, I think so, sweety." Virgil pouted a little bit, Dolos chuckling at how cute he looked when he did. "But I wanted to play with you, dad." "I know you did, Virgil. But, do you think you can wait until after I've had a little nap?" He pouted more and huffed a breath, but agreed, clearly telling that Deceit was indeed tired.

"Let me get you some juice before I take my nap, okay? I'll let you watch some TV while I sleep, does that sound fair?" "...Okay." Deceit smiled to his youngest boy, threading his hand through his hair before getting him a glass of apple juice, handing it to Virgil before he laid down on the couch, turning the TV on before down setting the remote, moving one of the pillows so he could cover his eyes, hoping that this headache will go away when he woke up.

He woke up to his headache being worse.  _Fuck... Damn it, I don't want to have to do this._ He  hated having to turn Virgil down. "Virgil? Honey?" His youngest glanced up to him, a hopeful smile on his lips now that Deceit was awake. "Sweety, I think I'll have to play with you tomorrow." Like he expected, Virgil's face fell and tears rimmed his eyes. "W-What? B-But, you said you'd play with me!" "I know I did, deary, and you know I hate telling you no, but I've got a really bad headache and I don't think it would be fair for me to play with you when I can't give you my full attention."

Instead of crying, like Deceit's so used to Virgil doing when he tells him no, the five year old puffed out his cheeks. "But you said!" He nearly shouted, his voice causing Deceit's head to throb in pain, groaning even more as he sat up. "Inside voices, sweety." "No! You said you'd play with me!" He understood why Virgil was so upset; Deceit has been working for the last eight days, not being able to spend time with Virgil like he'd like to.  _Maybe that's what the headache's from. Stress overload._ Unfortunately, Virgil's yelling wasn't helping.

"I know what I said, deary, and I promise--I  _promise_ \--I will play with you tomorrow, but I need to just relax for tonight, honey." Virgil threw his arms down with a high whine. "You promised, dad!" He was still yelling at him, not that he could really blame his son, but he felt as more pain throbbed through his head. "Virgil, deary, please be quiet right now; dad's got a really bad headache." Virgil moved up from the floor and stood right in front of Deceit, his face bright red, pout on his lips, and he was flapping his arms like a bird in anger. "No! No, no, no! You promised, dad! You said you would play with me after your nap! You promised!"

More pain pulsed in his skull, Dolos starting to feel the faintest ticks of anger in his jaw.  _No, you can't be angry with him. You can't be._ He knew Virgil was Thomas's anxiety and if he was mistreated while he was still young it would badly impact Thomas later in his life; being angry and shouting at Virgil wouldn't do anyone any good. "Virgil, please, quiet down." He tried, voice calm and steady despite the growing pain in his head; it felt like his mental defenses were gone and something more wicked than him was wiggling into his mind. "No! No, no, no! You promised! You said you'd play with me!" And Virgil kept shouting at him, his little face still bright red, that little puppy pout on his lips.

 ** _Annoying little brat..!_** Something in Dolos suddenly snapped. "I said quiet!" He shouted as he sharply backhanded Virgil's cheek, knocking him onto his butt, instantly silent. The second he hit Virgil, the pain in his head vanished; he felt sickeningly good after striking his son, but he knew that wasn't something he would _ever_ be feeling after lashing out at one of his children. A moment later, after Virgil processed what just happened, his eyes swelled with tears and he started to hiccup soft sobs. "Virgil?! Oh, baby, are you okay?" Dolos asked as he quickly moved towards his youngest, who got him to pause when he scooted back a little bit at his approach.

"No, no, honey please don't be scared. I'm so, so sorry! Can you forgive me? I never meant to hit you, I swear!" Dolos hushed and Virgil, hands raised to his mouth, nodded his head, instantly in his father's arms. Deceit cradled the boy protectively, stroking his hair as he rocked him and whispered soothing words to him. "I'm so sorry. I'm so, so sorry. I never meant to do that. I never meant to hit you, Virgil. I...I-I don't know what came over me, but I am so sorry, deary." Dolos felt his own eyes sting with unshed tears, shocked in horror at what he just did.  _Did I really just hit my son out of anger? But...no, I've been upset with my boys before and I've never hit them._ Yes, he'll give a light spank to their rumps if they've REALLY been misbehaving, but he always gives them three warnings to stop their behavior before he disciplines them, and he  always puts them in time-out or takes away something from them first before he  **ever** thinks about hitting them.

 ** _Finally listening to me. About time._** _What the fuck was that?_ That wasn't his own thought, he knows it.  _No...don't tell me..._ Was it  him he saw the night he found Virgil? Would he really kill the carrier just to get to the boy? Now that he thinks about it, it wouldn't surprise Deceit to find out that one of his fellow Dark Sides did kill the carrier despite the havoc that would cause Thomas.  _Please let Virgil be the last one brought into the world._ Without the carrier to take care of the newly created traits, they tended to die rather quickly, so Thomas didn't have a chance to grow as a person. Yes, the carrier will be replaced  _eventually_ but that left all of the young traits vulnerable in the meantime since Sleep can only do so much.

"I-I'm sorry, dad... I, I-I didn't me-mean to, to make you mad..." "I know you didn't deary, and I'm not that mad at you, I promise. I've just...had a really bad day at work." "...W-Will, you still play with me tomorrow?" Dolos pulled the boy in his arms back a little bit, staring into his now pink eyes, slightly puffy from all the crying he's done so far. "You...don't want me to play with you tonight?" "I...thought that's what made you mad at me, dad." Dolos shook his head. "No, I could never be mad at you for asking for me to play with you, I just..." He sighed. "I don't know, honey. I just felt...wrong, I guess, for a moment when I hit you. Like it wasn't me doing that." Virgil, after a moment, nodded his head. "I-If you still wa-want to play with me, dad..." "...Would you just like to watch some TV with me instead?" He knew Virgil was still scared from him, someone he trusts, hitting him without a real cause. Like he expected, Virgil nodded his head and he leaned forward to kiss both his forehead and the cheek he harshly smacked. "Let me go get your blanket and Foxy, and then we'll watch whatever you'd like, okay?" His youngest nodded his head and Deceit quickly left to get the things he knew would calm and comfort Virgil the most right now.

* * *

Deceit gripped the sink a little tighter at the memory, still loathing himself for allowing his mental shields to get so low that he could easily be controlled. Deceit can control what the others could say, but there was one Dark Side who could control the rest of their ilk. "To think you'd kill the carrier just to get at Virgil..."  ** _Not once, was I ever allowed to take care of new traits; not once! I should be allowed to do what the rest of you can! I should be allowed to raise a child!_** "YOU ARE THE WORST PERSON TO RAISE A CHILD, PRIDE!" He screamed and he felt as Pride scoffed at him in his head.

 ** _Doesn't matter now, you've let him escape our home._** "MY home. And I'm glad he and his brothers are gone."  ** _...What was that?_** "You heard me, you fucking asshole of a whore!" He felt Pride's growl vibrating in his head, but he used the other Dark Side's momentary anger as a means to possibly break his hold over him. He used his own power to shapeshift to change the image he saw in the mirror to Pride's, the Dark Side clearly shocked when he was face-to-face with Deceit, in a sense.  ** _What are you doing?!_** "Something I can safely do now that my boys are safely away from me."  ** _What?! No, wait, don't--_**

Deceit didn't let him finish as he snapped both of his hands into fists and smashed them into the mirror, the glass breaking into a spiderweb as it was broken, what seemed like dozens of sharp, jagged pieces dug into Deceit's palms, fingers, and back of his hands, blood oozing and dripping from the handful of other cuts that littered them as small rivers freely leaked from around the pieces of glass. His hands were shaking as what felt like a dull pain pulsed with each heartbeat, but he didn't really care at the moment. He could no longer hear Pride's voice in his head and the suffocating hold he had over his body and actions nearly gone; the other Dark Side still had a hold over him, but he knew he could only control him one last time before his hold over him finally broke.

 _At least Virgil will be safe for a while._ Having his power shattered like that took a  **lot** out of Pride, which was what Deceit was banking on, praying he didn't recover fast enough to harm Virgil again. He glanced to his bleeding hands and sighed, both in shock and relief.  _...I should call Patton. He needs to know._


	21. The Truth

Logan was curled against his back when Patton was stirred awake by his cell phone buzzing on the nightstand. He groaned softly, feeling a spike of rage pulsing through him when he saw that his brother was calling him. "Yes, Dolos?" Patton coldly answered but quickly got worried when he heard how shaky his brother was breathing.  _"...Can you please come over? I...need to talk to you."_ Patton quickly sat up and slipped out of the bed, smiling to Logan when he groaned and tried to pull him back under the covers, but he quickly gave up and rolled over.

Patton slipped on his glasses as he walked out of the bedroom, heading to the bathroom. "Are you okay?" Dolos sucked in a sharp, shaky breath, which told Patton that he wasn't. "...Are you bleeding?"  _"Yes..."_ "Okay, let me get my kit and get dressed, and I'll be over in about ten minutes."  _"Thank you... Oh, um..."_ Patton paused when his brother clearly wanted to ask something else, but he wasn't sure if he should.  _"Is... Are Virgil and his brothers okay?"_ "...Yeah. Virgil's got some new bruises, but it looks like they'll fade away in a few days." Patton wondered why his brother sounded happy about that.  _"...I'll let you get your things."_

Patton glanced to his phone when his brother hung up, confused.  _What's going on with you, brother?_ Yes, up until this moment Patton's been seething at his brother for everything he's done to Virgil and what he was going to do to his older brothers, but Dolos was still his brother, still Roman's extended family; he still loved his brother, despite everything, and he wanted to make sure he was okay. He grabbed his personal first aid kit from under the sink before he walked back into his and Logan's bedroom, his boyfriend being woken up when he heard Patton open up one of the dresser drawers. "Where are you going?" "Deceit's." Logan growled lowly and sleepily in the back of his throat. "Why?" "...He says he needs to talk to me, but I'm mostly going because he's bleeding."

Logan straightened up a little bit. "...He wouldn't, do that...would he?" Patton shook his head. "He's not the type to harm himself intentionally, at least not without sane, proper reason." "Do you think he might hurt himself to get you alone?" Patton shrugged his shoulders as he slipped on one of the few black shirts he personally owned (he didn't want to get blood on his lighter colored shirts, not wanting to make the teenagers in his home worry if they saw it). "He might, but I don't care. He tries anything and I'll kick his ass even harder." "Patton..." The father of the household sighed. "I'm sorry, I just... Something is going on with him." Logan was about to point out the obvious until he saw that torn look in his lover's eyes, sitting up. "...What do you mean?"

"When he read the paper, he seemed...at ease that Virgil was no longer under his care; it was almost like he had been hoping that I would get him out of his home." Patton glanced over to Logan, who shared his heavy expression. Worry and confusion played over Patton's features as he double checked his kit, tucking his phone into his back pocket. "...What do I tell the boys if they ask where you went?" "Emergency patient." Logan nodded as he gently tugged Patton down and kissed him. "Please come home safe." "I will." He turned on his heel and left the room, doing a quick check of the teens. He poked his head into Roman's room first, his son sleeping on his own tonight since Virgil was dealing with the fact that all of the good memories he had of Patton's brother were possibly a complete lie.

Patton frowned when he saw thin tear trails on Roman's face, his face now half tucked into one of his pillows.  _Perhaps this is hard on him too..._ After all, Roman doesn't like seeing Virgil in any kind of pain or discomfort, so maybe he was sympathy crying with or for Virgil. He went to the mentioned teen's room next, a sorrowful grin on his lips at the sight that glowed in the moonlight. Virgil was fast asleep, but he had Foxy cradled between his arms and Dolos's old shirt nestled against his cheek and nose; perhaps he was praying for the same thing Patton was, and that something had happened  ** _to_** his brother to change him from the sweet, kind man Patton knew him to truly be.

The father couldn't help himself, stepping further into the room and threaded a hand through Virgil's hair, pressing a kiss to his temple. "...Please...take care...of...Daddy..." Virgil muttered in his sleep, clearly sensing that it was Patton in his room, the boy's voice childlike as he spoke. He saw the various tear-tracks staining Virgil's face, frowning and holding in a whimper when he saw fresh ones beginning to form as he cried in his sleep. Some small part of Virgil was able to wholly look past  _EVERYTHING_ Deceit has done to him and still care about him, wanting Dolos to be okay. "...I will, honey. Promise." Virgil relaxed a little, Patton quickly leaving his room and went downstairs.

Pierce and Tony were spooning together on the couch, hands held, and looking at peace. Patton smiled at the duo, gently tugging the blanket back over their bodies, before walking into the kitchen and fetching his car keys. Making sure to grab his house keys, Patton silently left his home, got into his car, and drove over to his brother's.

* * *

Morality keeps forgetting that Dolos's home looks EXACTLY like his own, only with a darker coat of paint. Patton grabbed his first aid kit and got out of his car, walking up to his brother's door and knocking. 'It's open!' He heard him call, most likely in his living room, and Patton opened the door. "Dolos!" He panicked a little when he saw his brother's hands and how much glass was buried into them. He rushed over, placed his kit onto the coffee table as he sat on it, tenderly taking one of his brother's hands. "What did you do?" Deceit said nothing.

Patton growled at him, but didn't wait for a reply, quickly standing up to get a bowl he can put all of the pieces of glass into, returning a moment later, having brought a hand towel as well. He draped the towel over his lap as he set the bowl down and opened up the first aid, pulling out a pair of tweezers. The duo stayed quiet, minus a few hisses of pain from Dolos when Patton pulled out a large or long piece of glass. "This is gonna hurt." He warned as he got a cotton ball damp with rubbing alcohol, keeping his grip on Deceit's hand firm when he touched it to his numerous cuts, the man yelping and trying to pull his hand away.

"Stop it." Patton flatly spoke as brother kept struggling to pull his hand away. Dolos was softly panting by the time Patton finished disinfecting all the cuts on his hands, gritting his teeth at the light sting that came with the neosporin he put on the larger lacerations caused by the bigger pieces of glass, keeping his hand still as he wrapped the medical bandage around it. Deceit wasn't as fidgety when Patton dressed his other hand, letting them dangle over his legs once he was finished. He let Patton take his chin in his hand, turning his head to the side to examine the fresh scar on his face.

"...You wanted to talk to me about something?" He started, but then he saw the entirety of his brother's body.

Eyes blood shot from the tears that had been falling down his face since before he got there.  
The almost unending shaking of his body.  
Short, almost panicked breaths.

But what stood out the most was his body language and demeanor: at last, he looked like the man Patton knew him to be.

Dolos started to look like himself again.

"...You have to promise me that, unless I give you permission to tell someone, you won't say a word of this to anyone." Oh Lord. Whatever his brother had to tell him was serious if he was asking for doctor-patient confidentiality. "I promise." Dolos finally looked him in the eye. "All of the years I've been abusing Virgil? I wasn't in control of my body: Pride was." Patton's face twisted slightly as he threw up a little in his mouth, forcing himself to swallow it back down. "And you're not lying about that?" Dolos shook his head. "No. Pat, I have no reason to." He spoke, his voice surprisingly steady despite the man crying, but Patton remembers that that is one of any many talents Deceit has; not a bad one, given the situation at hand though.

"...Did you hear his voice in your head?" Dolos nodded his head.  _So he was being mind controlled by Pride... Damn it._ "Have you always been conscious of the actions he made you do?" "Every single one..." "Oh, Dolos." Patton hushed as he cupped his brother's unbruised cheek. "I-I've...I've never been able to be...as free as I am now." Patton cocked a brow. "Why are you free now?" "I managed to break his control over me. Not fully, but I'm hoping Virgil and his brothers will be properly safe whenever Pride does use the last of his control over me." Patton tilted his head. "I thought it was nearly impossible for someone to break Pride's hold over them." "So had I; turns out you need to be in a lot of pain in order to do so, so...thanks, for giving me a well deserved ass kicking."

Despite the conversation, both men found themselves chuckling. "...I'm sure you wanted to tell Virgil and Pride was forcing you not to, but I need to know this for myself so I can stop worrying about it:  _was_ every kind moment Virgil has of you a lie?" "No. Up until Pride took full control and the abuse started in full, everything I did for Virgil--every memory he has--is real. I've always loved that boy, always will even if he won't trust me ever again." Patton gave him a sad smile. "...There's something else." "Which is?" Dolos sighed deeply, seeming to steady himself for what he was about to tell Patton.

"Pride was the one to kill the carrier." Deceit saw his brother struggle to breathe and took his hands, squeezing reassuringly; or as reassuring as he could, given what else he had to tell him. "He went after Virgil because he was never allowed to raise a child like you and I have; he wanted to be a parent, so he was going to steal the next one the carrier had and raise them as his own. And Virgil? He... Pat, he was supposed to be raised with Roman." Patton's eyes locked with his brother's. "He was always meant to be  ** _your_** son, but...well, I didn't even know that myself until Pride had told me when Virgil was ten."

"So...I was right. Roman was suppose to have a little brother." Deceit nodded his head. "I'm praying that, with everything Pride caused me to put our sweet Virgil through, that Thomas only has a little heightened anxiety; under your care, Thomas's anxiety would be completely manageable." And given the constant stress, fear, and abuse Deceit was forced to put Virgil through, Thomas's anxiety could possibly become crippling to the point where even medication wouldn't be able to fully control it. "I'm hoping that's the case too... God, to think, Virgil was suppose to be my son all along..." Dolos smiled to his brother. "At least he's home now."

Patton pulled his brother into his arms and rocked him slowly, hearing as he finally let himself break down, clinging tightly to him. "I'm guessing you changed the image in your mirror to Pride's and then shattered it?" Dolos nodded his head weakly, letting out all of the anguish he's felt every moment he's been made to watch his youngest son suffer, by his own puppeted hand no less. "...Is there anything you want me to tell Virgil?" Patton asked as his brother pulled away from him, curling up onto the couch more. "...Tell him... Tell him that all of the good memories he has of me, are real. Let him know that I  ** _HAD_** been that man once." Patton swallowed nervously at the wording.

"God, you know I hate keeping things from my family." "I know you do, Pat, but just this once for me. I swear to you, once he and Roman are older and enough time has passed, I will tell everyone the truth about what happened to me." Patton's eyes grew wide, but gave his brother a warm smile, reaching up to remove the bowler hat his brother always wore off his head and threaded his hand through his hair.

Then his brother asked him something he hasn't in years. "Would...you please, just...hold me?"

Again, his words shocked Patton, but once more he granted his brother a heartfelt smile and nodded his head. He climbed onto the couch behind his brother, pulled him against his chest, and then laid the both of them down, his brother tucked against his body. Dolos grinned into Patton's cardigan as he felt one of his hands on the small of his back, rubbing circles, while the other combed through his hair soothingly, Patton humming a very old and familiar tune to his brother. "...I haven't heard you sing that in years." "Heh, it was your favorite." Patton gleefully stated, feeling as his brother smiled again before settling against him.

And they just stayed like that for a good few hours, Patton comforting his brother the best way he knew how, and Dolos being completely open and emotionally vulnerable with him. "...You should get back to Logan and your boys." "Ah, true. Logan might get worried and come over." Dolos chuckled as they sat up, Patton slipping out from behind him. He grabbed his kit and Dolos walked with him to his front door. "Thank you, for coming." "Of course. You are still part of Roman's family, and you're my brother; I'll always come help my family when they're in need."

Deceit chuckled again, his bandaged hand coming to rest on Morality's shoulder. "Take good care of your son for me." " _OUR_ son." Dolos looked at him, puzzled. "Virgil may be my son, but you're the one who raised him. You're his father too, and I'm not letting you ignore that." "...But I don't deserve to be his father. I never  **was** his father in the first place." "But as a substitute for me, during those first five years, you did good. Don't let yourself forget that." Dolos felt another round to tears sting his eyes, but he chose to hide them by hugging his brother tightly one last time.

"I don't know when Pride will use the last of his control over me. But I can promise that if he tries to take away Virgil from all of you, in any way, I will do whatever I can to make sure that doesn't fully happen." They both knew that Pride was powerful and that Deceit could only do so much. "For whatever you can do, I thank you, brother dearest." "You're welcome, brother mine." "Ehehe! No wonder you were so keen on getting Roman into theater! You both do love to put on a show." "But what else is theatrics for, expect an amusing form of poetic entertainment?" The duo shared a smile before Patton got into his car and drove back home.

* * *

He silently entered his house, grinning when he saw Pierce and Tony still fast asleep. He went to Roman's room and found that his son had calmed down, no longer crying in his sleep. Patton stepped into his room and pressed a kiss to his temple. He went into Virgil's room and gave him a apologetic smile when he jumped awake. "I'm sorry, honey. I didn't mean to wake you." Virgil groaned as he sat up a little more, rubbing his eyes as he did. "Logan mentioned that you had to help with an emergency patient?" Patton grinned to Virgil as he walked further into his room and sat on the edge of his bed.

"Yes. The surgeon that was on-call wasn't responding so I had to come in instead." "...Is the patient okay?" Virgil tentatively asked, Morality spotting that he was hugging Foxy to his chest a little tighter. "They're stable for now. It looks like, with time, they'll make a full recovery." Virgil's lips spread into a tiny smile that just melted Patton's heart. "Are you...really going back to bed?" Virgil asked after he glanced at the time on his phone. It was 4:17 am. Logan was going to be up in about 13 more minutes.

"Yes. I need to get a little more sleep. So! We'll be having brunch when I wake up." Virgil giggled softly at the news. "I love you, dad." Having now learned the truth about everything Dolos did, that statement slammed into Patton much harder now. "I love you, too, Virgil. My sweet, precious son." Virgil yawned and Patton laid him back down.  _...I can't keep that part a secret._ "Honey, there's something I need to tell you." "What is it?" "I got a call from Deceit when I was heading to the hospital." He saw as Virgil got a little tense. "He wanted to tell you that, no, all of the good memories you have of him weren't lies. That he indeed loved you before he changed." "H-How do you know that he wasn't lying?" "He's my brother. Knowing when he is and isn't lying is something I can tell easily." Patton threaded his fingers through Virgil's hair. "Sweetheart, in those first five years, you meant the whole world to him, just like you do for your brothers, Roman, Logan, and myself. Before he changed, there was NOTHING he wouldn't do to protect you."

Virgil felt tears rise in his eyes again. Patton tucked Deceit's old shirt tenderly against his face. "Don't you forget the man he was, Virgil, because I believe that somewhere, deep within his mind, he's still that man. And that some part of him will always love you, even if you never trust him again." Virgil whimpered but nodded his head, and Patton saw the whole body relief washing over Virgil at his words; he no longer has to be scared that the good he can remember of his temporary father weren't truly real. Virgil fell back asleep in a matter of minutes after he closed his eyes, Patton not leaving his room until he was asleep again.

Patton entered his bedroom and glanced at the alarm clock on Logan's nightstand, seeing that he still had five minutes left before his boyfriend woke up. He opened up Logan's dresser and pulled out his work clothes, deciding that he'll be wearing his black slacks over his tan ones. Patton didn't notice that Logan had moved until he heard the faint click that came with the alarm being turned off before it goes off, a hand coiling into Patton's shirt and yanking him forward. A squeak left him as Logan rolled them so Patton was pinned under him, his mouth hungerly consuming his own. Patton couldn't hold in the moan that left him. "Good. You're back." "I am. What's..?"

Logan growled deeply in his throat and Patton moaned softly in response, it getting louder when his boyfriend started to grind their hips together. "Made me so fucking worried about you." Patton, after hearing his lover's tone, giggled with a smirk. "Lo, if you start now, you're gonna be late for work." Logan returned Patton's smirk with a more confident one. "And who said that I didn't call them beforehand and let them know that I might be a bit late because one of my family members wasn't feeling well and that you were still at the hospital?" "You little minx...haaa!" Patton whimpered as Logan rocked his hips more firmly against him.

"How quick can you make me come, Daddy?" Logan dipped his head under Patton's jaw and gently nipped at his throat. "Get out of your pants and I'll show you, my fucking little slut." Patton whimpered and quickly stripped naked, grabbing Logan's neck and yanking him down, kissing him feverishly as the teacher reached into his nightstand and pulled out a bottle of lube. "You want it a little rough, baby boy?" "Please, Daddy?" Logan hummed gleefully as he removed his underwear, both of them already hard and he smirked when he saw that Patton was already starting to leak pre-cum. "Maybe I'll be evil and fuck you with my fingers for a while before my cock?" "No!" Patton winched at how loud his plea was, but it made Logan smirk wickedly. "Guess I'll have to make sure you're quiet, you fucking whore." Logan purred before he slipped his hand under his pillow and grabbed the tie he had there; Patton's had moments where he needed a rough, quick fuck but they still had Roman in the house, so Logan now kept one of his ties under his pillow to be used as a make-shift gag.

Patton happily whimpered when Logan gagged him with the tie, rocking his hips up against him, displaying his eagerness. Logan purred again and opened up the bottle, coating his cock before he flipped Patton onto his stomach and squeezed some more onto his hole, closing the bottle and tossing it away from them. Logan grabbed Patton's hips as he knelt behind him and leaned down to place one last kiss onto the small of his back before he snapped his hips forward, burying himself to the hilt in one go. Patton moaned around the gag, but it wasn't loud enough to escape the room as Logan set a hard, fast pace.

He absolutely  _loved_ when Logan was like this: possessive, demanding, and craving him like a drug. "Oh, you like this, don't you, you soiled little cockslut? You like when Daddy's rough with you? You like it when I use you like the fuck toy you are?" Patton hummed weakly, the pleasure Logan was giving him having already built to the point where he lost all ability to form words, his hands reaching back and gripping Logan's thighs for dear life. Logan growled deeply as his hand tangled into Patton's hair and he pulled, ripping a high moan from Patton. "That's it, whore. Moan for me. Moan like the bitch you are for Daddy." And he did. He moaned and whined, doing as best as he could to rock his hips back in time with Logan's unforgiving thrusts. "Shit..! Fuck, baby I'm close." He warned and Patton managed to release one of his thighs, wrapping his now free hand around his cock and pumping furiously, having been close, but not that close.

"Fuck! Fuck, fuck, shit..! Patton, fuck! Come for me. Come for me right now!" It was all the warning Logan could give, but it was enough of one, Patton spilling his seed first, loving the keen groan that come from Logan as his inner walls clamped down around him and he shot his load inside of him. They stayed connected like that for a few more minutes, Logan quickly removing the tie and asking Patton if he was okay, which he assured him that he was. Logan pulled out of Patton, hearing as he made a noise of joy when he did, and carefully placed him on his side. Patton watched as Logan got off the bed and walked over to the bathroom that was in their room, hearing as he got a washcloth damp before coming back.

Logan smiled and shook his head when Patton giggled as he cleaned them up, tossing the washcloth into their laundry bin. "...Did everything go okay with Deceit?" Logan asked after he pulled the sheets back over Patton's body, sitting down on the edge of the bed. "Yeah. Though..." "You now have to keep stuff from us." Logan finished when he saw the look in his boyfriend's eyes. Patton sighed deeply, moving his eyes from Logan to the ceiling. "...Dolos did say that he'll tell all of you what he told me in time." Logan's brows shot for his hairline. "Really?" Patton hummed. "He's just waiting for the boys to be old enough, and for enough time to pass for them to heal and move on after everything that's happened."

Logan hummed and there was silence in the room before the teacher stood up and got dressed. "...I love you, Patton." "I love you too, Logan." They shared a kiss and Logan left the bedroom, quietly shutting the door. Patton, after a moment, felt tears fill his eyes and he didn't stop them from falling. He didn't know who he was crying for, but he just let it happen. With all of the guilt, grieve, self-hated, and sorrow that seemed to be so tightly wound within Virgil, Tony, Pierce, and Dolos, Patton wasn't surprised that he was crying now that he was actually alone; those emotions did filter through him, but they tended to build up until he ended up like he was now. "Please, all of you, just...let everything be alright in the end."


End file.
